Puertas
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [AU] Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Prólogo

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la casa sigilosamente, aún a sabiendas de que era inútil: los habitantes de la casa se percatarían de su intrusión igualmente. A pesar de su miedo inicial siguió adelante, deseando por enésima vez que la electricidad del edificio no hubiese sido nunca cortada… aunque nadie vivía allí desde hacía, al menos, tres generaciones. Tenía una linterna en la mano pero sabía de sobras que no le serviría de nada porque, pese a poder ver lo que tenía delante gracias al pequeño foco, esa luz no le otorgaría la protección que necesitaba. Además, se dijo, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí; y era verdad pues conocía esa casa tan bien como la suya propia.

Mientras tomaba aire profunda pero silenciosamente, se acercó a las escaleras, ignorando al espectro lloroso que lamentaba la ausencia de su amado. Ya había intentado hablar con ellos, los fantasmas que merodeaban la casa, pero no había tenido éxito alguno; algunos la veían, pero ninguno podía comunicarse con ella. Era, después de todo, por eso mismo por lo que volvía allí casi cada noche: para encontrar la clave que un día resolvería el misterio de su familia.

Avanzó por las escaleras sintiendo el camino gracias al pasamano de ese edificio antiguo, de un estilo para nada japonés, sino de una extraña mezcla entre el estilo victoriano y las mansiones americanas de principio de siglo. Llegó al primer piso, sus rodillas temblando tan violentamente como la primera vez que hizo ese recorrido, su pulso a mil por hora y sus ojos desorbitados intentando estudiar todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando ver algo que no fuera tragado por esa espesa oscuridad, ocultando y tragando sus atributos.

Tampoco era la primera vez que deseó tener a su lado a Yuusuke o a Shuuichi, pero como tantas otras veces: estaba sola y saldría de ésta, también sola. Tiró la linterna apagada por las escaleras, recordando en el último instante, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, que así sólo lograría alertar a los fantasmas más violentos; el mal, por eso, ya estaba hecho y oyó el tan conocido alarido del espectro más brutal que había conocido durante sus misiones como cazafantasmas o detective espiritual. Bufó tratando de controlar sus nervios, recordándose a sí misma que hasta el momento ninguno la había atacado, o al menos, ninguno había hecho más que gritar cerca de su oído, haciendo que se asustara y saliera lo más rápidamente posible de la casa sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, hundiéndose entre sus sábanas, sobresaltándolo, y luego él le daría una reprimenda por asustarse tanto por una pesadilla (real, pero eso él no lo sabía) auque siempre era bienvenida a dormir con él. Aún así, noche tras noche, se armaba de valor, salía de su casa y entraba en la otra. Y en proceso se volvía a repetir. Shuuichi le había hecho beber té para calmarse y durmiera sin pesadillas, su padre le había dado unas pastillas que no necesitaban receta, y su madre le había dicho que, si quería, podrían ir a hablar con un especialista sobre el tema.

Aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había aguantado todas las vacaciones saliéndose con la suya, sin hierbas, sin pastillas y sin loqueros.

Con una débil sonrisa, la chica avanzó hasta llegar a una habitación que sentía como si fuera la suya propia. No podía identificar el color de las cosas pues siempre que entraba eran pasadas medianoche y ni una vez había encendido la linterna que traía ella siempre. La habitación era grande y espaciosa, y contenía una cama enorme, como la de sus padres, o puede que incluso más grande, de metal, como los lechos que veía en las películas de televisión donde las mujeres que vivían rodeadas de lujos iban y venían en carruajes con sus voluminosas faldas y apretados corsés, su cabello cubierto por una gran peluca blanca. La cama estaba hecha y contenía numerosas muñecas de porcelana que le devolvían la mirada con sus ojos de vidrio, inquietándola. Nunca se había sentado en la cama, nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo. De las paredes colgaban imágenes en blanco y negro de sus abuelos, Kuwabara Kazuma, Defensor del Amor y Kuwabara Shizuru, Arte Silencioso. Los dos tenían una mirada sombría que difería mucho de la mirada cálida de su madre o la mirada viva de su tía Atsuko; las dos hijas de los elegantes señores que posaban para la foto. La ventana estaba tapada por barrotes de madera y éstos estaban fijados por clavos negros, oxidados, portadores probablemente de mil infecciones, tal y como le había dicho Shuuichi a Yuusuke una vez por algo que ni recordaba. Había un armario negro que ella imaginaba que estaría repleto de esos preciosos vestidos o kimonos de seda de primera calidad, pero por el mismo motivo por el que no se atrevía a sentarse en esa cama, no se atrevía a abrir el pomo del armario para saber qué había dentro, aunque fuera ropa, ítem que a todas las adolescentes de su edad volvía locas.

Pero algo le decía que era hora de abrir las puertas de ese armario. El espejo que estaba incrustado en la tabla plana tenía una grieta más, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado durante el día cuando ella no estuvo presente. Y supo, como sabe uno que está perdido que no debe aventurarse por el bosque sino quedarse quieto hasta que le encuentren, que debía abrir esas puertas. Tragó saliva y se dijo que era una tonta, que nadie le había dicho nada, que no tenía por qué abrir ese armario ni mirar dentro, que era mejor que se fuera a investigar a otra parte, como la cocina Pero antes de darse cuenta siquiera, su mano ya estaba sobre el pomo del armario, girándolo, y como si una fuerza sobrenatural la guiara más que su propia voluntad, abrió la puerta.

Una caja. Había una caja muy vieja reposando en una esquina, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos actual. La cogió muy suavemente porque el cartón era muy, muy viejo, y sacó la caja fuera. Se reprendió como lo hacía Yuusuke cuando era torpe y se torcía la muñeca jugando a Volleyball o cuando se cortaba mientras cocinaba, se llamó tonta por no haberse atrevido a abrir esa puerta cuanto antes, esa puerta y otras muchas selladas también no por un pomo, sino por un miedo irracional que la invadía nada más verlas.

Tuvo miedo y tembló un poco, pero como otras muchas veces, respiró hondo y reunió fuerzas para tomar una decisión sabia.

Decidió que llevaría la caja consigo y leería su contenido (la había abierto y había averiguado que habían cartas) y que, antes de que empezara el nuevo curso en tres días, sacaría todo lo que esa casa ofrecía y resolvería definitivamente el misterio con la ayuda de su tía Atsuko, un misterio al que no se había arrojado ninguna luz hasta ahora, el momento que decidió abrir las demás puertas, todas las puertas, todas las que hicieran falta para logar su objetivo.

Tan contenta estaba con su descubrimiento y todo lo que haría con ello que casi olvidó dónde estaba y qué clase de secretos ocultaba esa casa, llena de entes nada amables y que no toleraban su curiosidad.

Así que se sobresaltó cuando oyó un grito agudo provenir de la puerta de la misma habitación en la que ella se encontraba y, siguiendo sus instintos, decidió contener el grito que estaba a punto de escapar su garganta y salir de ahí con su tesoro cuanto antes. Pasó por el lado del espectro que había gritado, la misma que siempre lloraba vestida con un kimono tradicional, y bajó por las escaleras sin necesidad de guiarse por el pasamano y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta principal, esta vez entreabierta y con alguien, también vestida tradicionalmente, le hacía gestos apremiantes para que saliera de ahí.

Cruzó el comedor para llegar hasta la puerta, la figura cada vez más clara y más fácil de distinguir, su cabello azul y ojos lilosos impactándola, pero no tanto como el ruido que oyó encima de ella.

Alzó la mirada y vio que la araña de cristal caía.


	2. Entrevista número uno: Urameshi, Yuusuke

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

PuertasEntrevista número uno: Urameshi, Yuusuke

* * *

URAMESHI; YUUSUKE

* * *

**Descripción:** Varón, 15 años. Buen estado físico. IQ: 105. Relación con la víctima: primo por parte materna. Tiene coartada firme.

* * *

Entrevista número 1. Tres de abril de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. A las dieciséis horas y cero minutos.

* * *

—**_¿Quién es Yukimura Keiko?_**

Keiko… Keiko es, era, digo, mi prima. Jaja, es la única prima que tengo. Era. Es duro pensar en pasado cuando hablo de ella, porque en cierto modo… no sé, es como si nunca la hubiera perdido, como si cuando vaya a salir de aquí estará esperándome con Shuuichi.

—**_Sabe usted que eso ya no es posible¿verdad?_**

Sí.

—… **_ya. _**

Dejen de mirarme así, no es tan fácil¿sabe? No a todo el mundo le paran un día por la calle preguntándole "¿Es usted Urameshi Yuusuke?" y, sin tener tiempo a responder, añaden "lamento decir que su prima ha fallecido la noche pasada." Hay que tener dos pares de cojones bien puestos¿no le parece¿Y si yo no era Urameshi Yuusuke? Se lo hubieran contado a cualquiera, y si me conocería, sabría algo que ni yo sé. ¿Qué clase de mierda es ésa?

—**_Sentimos mucho esas inconveniencias. ¿Puede hablarnos de Keiko Yukimura?_**

¿Qué hable de Keiko? Mire, me da que a ese cassette aún le queda batería y cinta, así que si me quiero ir por las ramas: me voy.

—**_¡SERÁS…!_**

—**_¡Agente!_**

¡HA¡Atrévete a hacerme daño¡va!

—**_¡Agente, por favor! Compréndalo, es un chico, está traumatizado por la experiencia…_**

Eso, hazle caso al de las gafas. Hazle caso al crío, que está traumatizado.

—…**_Che. _**

No estoy traumatizado.

—**_¿Cómo se siente, entonces?_**

Estoy cabreado. Muy cabreado.

—**_¿Y a qué se debe ese enfado?_**

¿Qué a qué se debe¿Usted está bien de la cabeza? Imagínese que un día te paran por la calle y te cuentan eso, y luego te dicen que estaba en una casa con una araña de cristal encima, y que encima no saben por qué coño está ella ahí¡que si lo sabía yo! Ella era mi prima, si fuera a esa casa (por el motivo que fuera) me lo hubiera dicho. ¡La trajeron allí, joder!

—**_¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?_**

¿Qué cómo puedo decir eso con tanta seguridad? Usted ha visto las fotos de mi prima. Era preciosa.

—**_Sí, era muy guapa. _**

¿Ve como sí? Ch, seguro que algún loco se la trajo allí.

—**_¿Algún loco…¿Eso piensa…?_**

Y por eso estoy cabreado.

—**_Señor Urameshi… no había señales de violencia externa. Todas las heridas han sido estudiadas minuciosamente y podemos asegurar que todas ellas se deben por la araña de cristal que le cayó encima. _**

¡CÓMO QUE NO HABÍA SEÑALES DE VIOLENCIA¡Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado!

—**_Señor Urameshi…_**

…Sí… soy consciente que la araña era de cristal.

—**_¿Sabe usted que la casa en la que se encontraba es propiedad de su familia por parte materna? _**

¡Pero nadie vive allí!

—**_¿Yukimura_****_Keiko conocía esa casa?_**

¡Claro que Keiko conocía esa casa! De pequeños muchas veces íbamos a dar vueltas por ahí… yo siempre quise entrar. Shuuichi era el que decía que no lo hiciéramos. Que estaba mal. Jaja. Shuuichi era el aguafiestas, demasiado serio para su edad. En serio. ¿Han hablado ya con él¿No? Pues tiene muy mala hostia cuando se enfada, a pesar de esa calma. En realidad es un jodido cabrón.

—**_¿Cree que el hermano de la víctima, Minamino Shuuichi, tiene algo que ver?_**

Nah. Es un cabrón pero… je, ese cabrón quería mucho a Shuuichi. Además, es buen tío. Joder¡sólo he dicho que tenía mala hostia!

—**_Entendemos. Cálmese, por favor, señor Urameshi. Por favor, cuéntenos cosas sobre sus excursiones en esa casa._**

¿La casa vieja…? Bueno… íbamos alguna vez cuando celebrábamos algo. Por ejemplo, durante el sexto cumpleaños de Keiko fuimos a celebrarlo ahí. No recuerdo mucho, sólo tenía siete años, pero sé que me dio muy mala espina.

—**_¿Puede explicarse mejor? Desde el principio, por favor…_**

Verá… mi madre y la madre de ella son hermanas y se llevan muy bien. Siempre jugábamos nosotros tres juntos, especialmente Keiko y yo. Mi madre tuvo la idea de celebrar el sexto cumpleaños de Keiko (es que mi tía quiere mucho a Keiko, ella quería tener una hija después de mí, pero se ve que hubieron complicaciones y bueno… que para ella, Keiko era una hija) en la casa de la familia, pese a que nadie viviera allí. Tía Shiori al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero por lo que me contó Shuuichi, al final se dejó convencer. La cosa fue bien. Durante la fiesta, Keiko y yo nos infiltramos en la casa y buscamos cosas… no sé, encontramos algunas cosas, creo que algunas fotos de nuestros abuelos (que están muertos), y recuerdo que luego hubo un grito y Keiko empezó a chillar. Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, es más, creo que recuerdo eso sólo porque el grito de Keiko me heló la sangre… comprenda que yo era un crío, y no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas gritaran si no era porque yo les levantaba la falda (sí, no me mire así, yo era un chico muy espabilado a los siete); y bueno, si no recuerdo mal, mi madre y tía Shiori estuvieron un tiempo sin hablarse. No sé mucho más, por entonces yo seguía viendo a Keiko y a Shuuichi en la escuela.

—**_Es un relato interesante._**

—**_¿Recuerda que Yukimura Keiko mencionara esa casa últimamente? _**

¿Keiko¿Esa casa? Pues la verdad… nos habíamos peleado y los dos somos muy cabezotas, así que estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos. Justo unos días antes de… eso… nos habíamos vuelto a hablar y eso. ¿Pero antes de eso? No, Keiko ni mencionaba la casa. Eso sí…

—**_Díganos._**

Keiko solía venir a ayudarme con los estudios tres días por semana, pero durante unos meses estuvo viniendo casi cada día para hablar y tal con mi madre… no sé, pensaba que era tal vez alguna cosa de mujeres que no quisiera decírselo a tía Shiori. Ella es muy maja, pero es muy estricta, mi madre es más liberal. No sé, puede que sí sea eso, pero bueno…

—**_¿Su madre mostraba interés por la casa?_**

¿Mi madre? Bueno… sé del cierto que le gustaba la casa. Alguna vez se iba de excursión y me llevaba con ella, y siempre iba hacia esa dirección… aunque luego cambiábamos de golpe. Creo que es posible que sí, que mi madre fuera allí a menudo… ¡UN MOMENTO¡¡NO ESTARÁN ACUSANDO A MI MADRE!

—**_C-claro que no. Ella tiene coartada, una coartada firme… es sólo que necesitamos averiguar cosas sobre esa casa, cosas que no suelen figurar en informes y documentos oficiales._**

Ya… ¿Cómo fantasmas y eso?

—**_Conoce los rumores, por lo que veo._**

Ch. Claro que sí. Cuando tenía doce años no pasaba un día sin que un crío me preguntase si esa casa estaba encantada, que se habían oído gritos y se habían visto figuras… Che. Habladurías.

—**_Ah, se nos acaba el tiempo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Urameshi. Le llamaremos. _**

Ch.


	3. Entrevista número dos: Minamino, Shuuich

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Entrevista número dos: Minamino, Shuuichi

* * *

MINAMINO; SHUUICHI

* * *

**Descripción:** Varón, 16 años. Buen estado físico. IQ: 140, dos cursos escolares por delante (tercero de instituto en una escuela prodigiosa de Tokio, se encontraba en casa por vacaciones de verano). Relación con la víctima: medio-hermano, parte materna. Tiene coartada firme.

* * *

Entrevista número 2. Cuatro de abril de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. A las diecisiete horas y treinta minutos. 

* * *

—**_¿Quién es Yukimura Keiko?_**

Mi medio-hermana, no tenemos los mismos padres.

—**_¿Ha afectado eso su relación? Me refiero a que¿os sentíais mal con el otro por tener padres distintos?_**

No. Éramos buenos hermanos y mejores amigos.

—… **_ya. ¿Cómo es que tienen apellidos distintos¿No sería normal que se le cambiara al apellido de su nuevo padre, usted, me refiero._**

Se plantearon esa posibilidad, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería una buena idea. Mi madre quería respetar el nombre de mi padre.

—**_Ajá. ¿Puede hablarnos de Keiko Yukimura?_**

Mi hermana era muy buena chica. Era extrovertida y abierta, y muy amigable… siempre traía amigas a casa y siempre reían… les oía desde mi cuarto. Ja.

—**_¿Por qué se ríe?_**

Estaba pensando que… antes, esas risas me hacían enfadar porque me desconcentraban mucho cuando intentaba estudiar… y pensar que ahora no las voy a escuchar más, en mi vida me es… doloroso.

—**_Sentimos mucho tener que hacer que recuerde una experiencia dolorosa… _**

Es su trabajo. Además, así tal vez sabremos cuáles son los motivos de su muerte.

—…**_Siga hablando de Yukimura Keiko, por favor. _**

Sacaba notas excelentes en la escuela y la única asignatura que podía con ella era física, así que me pasaba varias tardes ayudándola a estudiar fórmulas y a repasar materia. Era una chica brillante… y no lo digo por ser su hermano, realmente Keiko era una chica digna de ser admirada. Yo sabía que a ella le esperaba un futuro brillante… aunque… bueno, no hace falta que les aclare ese punto.

—**_¿Tenía problemas?_**

¿Quién¿Keiko? No. Sus notas en la escuela eran excelentes, tenía muchos amigos, y todos ellos muy buenas personas… Como mucho, tenía problemas sentimentales. Estaba enamorada de un chico con el que nunca había hablado, ni siquiera a mí me dijo quién era.

—**_Y en casa¿las cosas iban bien?_**

Sí. Mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de ella, y Hiroshi (mi padrastro) también. Habían las típicas discusiones padre/madre–hija, pero nada fuera de lo común, pocas veces se alzaba la voz, y nunca se golpeaba a nadie.

—**_¿Qué sabe de su muerte, Minamino Shuuichi? _**

Sé que fue hallada en la casa a las afueras de la ciudad que pertenece a mi familia por parte de mi madre, y sé que la causa de la muerte fue que la araña de cristal cayó encima de ella, provocándole heridas graves y hemorragias internas, y posiblemente algo golpeara su cabeza al caer. No me mire así… soy estudiante de medicina.

—**_Claro, es verdad. ¿Y qué sabe de esa casa? _**

Sé que nadie vive ahí desde la muerte de mi abuelo y conozco los rumores que se han extendido sobre la casa.

—**_¿Sabe usted qué hacía Yukimura Keiko allí esa noche?_**

…No. No lo sé. Pero sospecho que no era la primera noche que estaba allí… Verán, mi hermana muchas veces me despertaba en medio de la noche y venía a dormir en mi cama, muerta de miedo. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, y siempre que le preguntaba algo ella decía que era cosa suya y que no me metiera donde no me llamasen. Así que dejé ir el tema. Ahora sé dónde iba… pero no se por qué iba allí, precisamente. No sé si había quedado con alguien o si venía sola…

—**_¿Usted qué pensaba? _**

Lo primero que se me ocurrió era que tenía una aventura con algún chico, pero yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de alguien y ella pensaba mucho como mi madre: "Virgen hasta el matrimonio". La verdad, no me cuadra que hubiera estado con nadie porque ella siempre me contaba las cosas, por muy embarazosas o tontas que fueran… ella siempre me confiaba sus secretos. Sé que cabe la posibilidad que no me contara una posible aventura… pero tengo la firme convicción de que estaba sola, de que no me había ocultado nada. Iba sola y sólo ella sabía qué estaba haciendo.

—… **_Entiendo. Tengo entendido de que, poco después del accidente, su tía Atsuko Urameshi (que tiene una coartada firme) enloqueció… ¿sabe si hay alguna relación con el saco?_**

Sé que mi tía se encuentra en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero pese a no estar seguro, creo que es porque Atsuko le tenía un aprecio muy grande a mi hermana.

—**_¿Insinúa que su propia madre la quería menos? _**

¡No¡De dónde saca usted eso?

—**_Cálmese, cálmese… es sólo que… Disculpe, era una pregunta totalmente incorrecta. _**

Sí. Mucho. Y mi madre también adora a Keiko, así que no se le ocurra decir lo contrario.

_--PAUSA LARGA, DE 37 SEGUNDOS Y 7 DÉCIMAS--_

Tía Atsuko… quería mucho a Keiko, eso es algo innegable. Entre las dos había una relación… no tanto tía-sobrina, sino eran como hermanas, se querían mucho. Todo lo que Keiko no le contaba a mi madre, se lo hacía saber a Atsuko, entre ellas dos apenas había secretos. Muchas tardes, Keiko iba a visitar a Atsuko, tanto para ayudar a Yuusuke, mi primo, como para estar con ella. No sé mucho sobre sus visitas, después de todo, sólo estoy en casa durante las vacaciones.

—**_¿Tiene alguna idea sobre qué pudo despertar su interés sobre esa casa?_**

Puede… Verá, estoy seguro de que conocen todos los rumores que corren acerca de esa casa. Que si está encantada, que si fantasmas, que si maleficios… hay miles de cosas. Keiko siempre ha sido una chica muy especial… no diré que tenía poderes ni nada extraordinario, pero ella sí que creía firmemente en lo espiritual. Y siempre se sintió atraída por esa casa, pero se le pasó el interés a los doce años, cuando empezó a salir con chicas de su edad y a hacer lo propio. Pensé que su interés por conocer la historia de la familia se había extinguido, pero es posible que…

—… **_¿es posible que…?_**

Es posible que de repente quisiera investigar por sí misma la familia y la maldición que se supone que cargamos. Ella siempre había sido muy supersticiosa.

—**_Parece sorprendido. _**

Pensé que su interés había muerto. Después de todo¿conoce usted a una chica de catorce años que esté interesada en su árbol de familia? En el caso de una estudiante más mayor se entiende, pero por lo que sé, a los catorce una solo quiere ir al cine y de compras en rebajas… ella era diferente en ese sentido. Siempre iba dos pasos por delante.

—**_Veo que es usted muy estricto. Por el momento no tenemos más preguntas. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, contactaremos con usted cuando podamos. _**

Muy bien.


	4. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Uno

* * *

URAMESHI; YUUSUKE

* * *

Creo que la muerte de Keiko, hace tres años, fue el motivo de mi mal comportamiento. No voy a culparla a ella, claro, seguro que ella no _quería_ morir, pero supongo que fue el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que hizo que yo me transformara. No intento decir que yo fuera el culpable directo de su muerte… yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba intentando averiguar el motivo de la tragedia que tal bien esconde nuestra familia; aunque, siendo como soy, estoy seguro que Keiko había evitado hablar de esto conmigo porque hubiera acabado _yo_ muerto, por imprudente… y sería ella la que estuviera en mi situación. Claro que ella era mucho más inteligente que yo, así que no se hubiera involucrado en bandas de delincuentes juveniles ni se hubiera puesto al tope de drogas, quién sabe, tal vez ella hubiera llevado esta situación mejor que yo. No, _seguro_ que hubiera llevado esta situación mucho mejor que yo. Eso era ella, un ángel, y nunca hubiera… oh Dios¿quién puede saberlo, ya? Ella está enterrada a varios pies bajo tierra y yo mientas iba por la calle buscando más mierda que esnifar o pincharme.

Mi madre Atsuko también se tomó las cosas bastante a mal: ella adoraba a la pequeña (aunque en realidad no lo era tanto… Keiko tenía catorce años cuando murió, una edad que a mí me parece demasiado temprana) y la noticia la impactó muchísimo… y el tener a un hijo delincuente, ya camello a los dieciséis años, sólo la empujó más al borde de la locura y de momento es ahí donde permanece: un sanatorio mental.

Ahora vivo con la familia de Keiko. Su madre, Shiori, debe de ser de las personas más amables que pisan esta tierra… Claro que por eso mismo tuvo a una hija tan extraordinaria como Keiko, y a un primogénito como Shuuichi. Ella me acogió a su casa sin dudar y, pese a mi pésimo comportamiento durante los primeros meses, siempre tenía paciencia y no me reprendía más que con una mirada triste, de esas que te hacen apartar la mirada aunque no quieras. No me daba cuenta de que la estaba destrozando más de lo que se merecía. Había perdido a una santa hija, cariñosa, estudiosa, simpática, amable… todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo en una sola persona; y, además, toda su familia empezaba a abandonarla por la decisión de acogerme. Su marido, Hiroshi, padre de Keiko y padrastro de Shuuichi, había empezado a discutir con ella (cuando antes nunca se habían alzado la voz) y tenía problemas en el trabajo por culpa del estrés que sufría en su propia casa. Shuuichi, por eso, era incapaz de decirle que no a su madre y mucho menos de abandonarla, pero el mal ambiente también acabó por romperle a él: sus notas, siempre perfectas y nunca por debajo del cien sobre cien, cayeron hasta convertirse en míseros notables bajos o bienes altos, cada día estaba más irritado y sonreía menos y, pese a tratar de ser amable con su madre y su marido, a mí siempre me miraba con un odio que no sabía que él pudiera poseer. Shiori aguantaba.

Siempre nos han hecho creer que enamorarse de alguien que comparte la misma sangre que corre por tus venas está mal, que es inaceptable, pero aún así yo me enamoré de Keiko. Y Keiko se enamoró de mí. No dijimos nada a nadie y siempre esperamos a ser mayores para que progresara la cosa y casarnos aunque la familia hubiera estado en contra. Era muy arriesgado, lo sabíamos los dos, pero no me importaba; era demasiado apasionado e insensato, tal vez, pero yo la quería con locura y en esos momentos lo hubiera hecho sin pensármelo dos veces. Y yo sé que ella, tan recatada en cuanto al tema del sexo y el amor, sentía el mismo fuego abrasarla y sé que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo en cuanto nos hubiese llegado el momento. Sé de sobras que Shiori se hubiera sorprendido, pero sé que no nos hubiera podido odiar. Hiroshi me hubiera descuartizado a la que girara la vista. En cuanto a Shuuichi… quién sabe.

De pequeños, Keiko, Shuuichi y yo siempre jugábamos juntos en el parque que está a medio camino de nuestros apartamentos, siempre nos llevaban nuestras madres y, mientras ellas conversaban, nosotros jugábamos, yo a lo loco, Keiko insistiendo en jugar al "Papá y mamá" y Shuuichi tratando de encontrar algo que nos gustara a todos. Pero tanto ella como yo éramos muy cabezotas… aún ahora, mientras recuerdo algunas de nuestras discusiones, me río.

Un día volví borrado a casa de Shiori. No estaba tan mal como pasa no acordarme de lo que pasó después, pero estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no ser dueño de mis actos. Recuerdo que era tardísimo y que Shiori me había estado esperando despierta y al verla tan preocupado por mí me puse a la defensiva y dije cosas que una madre que ha perdido a su cielo nunca debería oír.

—_¡Qué clase de madre no saber lo que está haciendo su hija¿Quién coño no se da cuenta de que su hija desaparece todas las noches, eh¡Si hubieras estado tan alerta como ahora, Keiko seguiría viva!_

En mi estado no me di cuenta de que mis palabras le sentaban peor que varias puñaladas y que preferiría más bien un encuentro con mis puños que escuchar más de esas duras palabras; pero yo no paraba, seguía gritando en plena madrugada cosas terribles:

—_¡Todo por no estar alerta¡Por no darse cuenta de que su hija desaparece cada noche¡Qué mierda madre eres!_

Recuerdo a alguien corriendo hacia mí y un poderoso puñetazo cayendo sobre mi mandíbula, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de la mesita de café del comedor, rompiéndola (era de vidrio) y sé que perdí el conocimiento, pues cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación con una bolsa de hielo en la mandíbula y una toallita fría en la frente para aliviar la migraña de la resaca. Sé que por todos mis gritos y comentarios Shiori debería de haberme echado de su casa o haberme entregado a la policía, pero era ella quién estaba a mi lado cuando me desperté, sus ojos hinchados y casa pálida, marcando sin piedad las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Fui incapaz de mirarla a la cara, y aún peor, fui incapaz de disculparme.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Yuusuke? –me preguntó con su voz medio rota, dulce, tratando de dejar atrás lo que había pasado– Disculpa a Shuuichi… estoy segura de que no pretendía pegarte.

Yo quería decirle que sí, que estaba seguro de que lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo, pero me callé. La voz de ella temblaba, seguramente porque había estado llorando.

—E-Está bien –conseguí decir a pesar de mi garganta seca–. Me lo merecía, soy un capullo.

Ella sonrió cándidamente y me sorprendió cuando, con un gesto maternal, me acarició el pelo y lo apartó de mis ojos. Me besó la frente, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Yuusuke… lo que dijiste antes…

—L-Lo siento¡no lo decía en serio! Iba borracho y…

Ella alzó la mano para que callara.

—Déjame hablar, Yuusuke –Pausó, asegurándose de que la estaba escuchando atentamente–. Yo sabía que Keiko se iba de casa y sospechaba a dónde iba, y muchas veces le decía que si tenía algo que decirme, me lo dijera. Ella quería… creo que quería…

—Resolver el misterio de nuestra familia –dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Shuuichi, que se apoyaba en el marco con los brazos cruzados y me clavaba sus ojos fríos de color verde botella–. Recuerdo que me lo comentó uno o dos días después de venir para las vacaciones de verano, pero no me lo tomé demasiado en serio. Todos sospechábamos que se iba a buscar pistas en la casa vieja, pero nadie tenía pruebas y no queríamos meternos en su vida privada. Así que Yuusuke, no te atrevas a culpar a mi madre de lo que pasó.

Yo aparté la cara a medio discurso. Me sentía avergonzado y demasiado humillado como para mirarle a la casa, pues yo no sabía nada de eso. No tenía ni idea de a qué se referían exactamente con la maldición de la familia… Claro, sabía que corrían rumores y las habladurías que se contaban sobre mis abuelos y sobre los supuestos fantasmas que acechaban la casa, pero nunca me interesé por ello. Keiko no me había dicho nada… Y yo sabía que, pese a que Shuuichi hubiera dicho que la culpa de no era de nadie (no lo había dicho directamente, pero la intención había estado ahí), yo sabía que se estaba culpando a sí mismo como yo mismo lo estaba haciendo. Shuuichi siempre había sido un hermano de los sobreprotectores. Igual era en gran parte mi culpa, por no hacer que ella confiara en mí y me contase lo que había estado haciendo.

—No eres el único que la echa de menos, Yuusuke –dijo Shuuichi, y se fue.

Ese día Shiori se quedó conmigo y sentí que no dejaba de observarme. Creo que se dio cuenta de que algo en mí había empezado a cambiar, incluso antes que yo. Posiblemente era el hecho de que por fin me había dado cuenta de que yo no era el único que sufría su pérdida y, en cambio de superarlo con la familia, había puesto al alcohol por delante.

Decidí cambiar porque, conociendo a Keiko, me hubiera matado de saber lo que había estado haciendo.

Y entonces empecé a preguntarme¿Qué maldición era ésa?

* * *

Pasó un año y medio de eso y me había convertido en una persona "normal" aunque con manías que seguían desagradando a Shiori tales como fumar y beber un poco de vez en cuando (pero nunca, nunca demasiado). Tenía ya dieciocho años y había dejado los estudios definitivamente y trabajaba en un restaurante como cocinero. Seguía viviendo, por eso, con Shiori y Hiroshi, y Shuuichi seguía viviendo en la casa, pero se iba muy temprano y llegaba a casa tarde, para cenar y estudiar y dormir. Shuuichi, ya a los 19 años, cursaba cuarto de carrera en una universidad de las buenas de por aquí cerca (no, nunca me he molestado en preguntar) y cogía el tren cada mañana. Le ofrecieron ir a estudiar a la Todai, en Tokyo, pero se negó, y yo no dudo que fue por la familia. Mi madre seguía en el hospital psiquiátrico, pero siempre que la visitaba estaba algo mejor y era obvio que se alegraba de ver que el mocoso malcriado y difícil que tenía se había convertido en una persona decente y con un trabajo estable. Cuando venia Shiori conmigo lloraban las dos de alegría y mi madre se disculpaba, y luego Shiori le diría que no tenía por qué disculparse.

—Atsuko está cada vez mejor –me dijo un día, hablando sobre mi madre.

—Sí, espero verla un día fuera de allí –confesé. Desde que decidí que más me valía cambiar, le había estado cogiendo confianza a Shiori, igual que ella confiaba ahora en mí.

—No creo que el día esté muy lejos –sonrió y señaló el aparcamiento– ¿Te llevo al restaurante?

Asentí porque llegaba un poco tarde y porque, al ir con coche con Shiori al hospital, no había traído conmigo la moto.

En eso se había convertido mi vida. Trabajaba a jornada completa y alguna mañana o tarde que tenía libre iba a verla. Pensé que las cosas por fin volvían a tener un ritmo normal, y me alegraba.

Esa noche, cuando volví a casa, Shuuichi era el único que estaba en casa. Ese día no tenía clase y estaba estudiando en el estudio de la casa, justo al lado de la habitación de Keiko conservada tal y como la dejó ella. Shiori y Hiroshi no volverían hasta tarde pues tenían una cena en la empresa de él y ella debía asistir como buena esposa. Conociendo como conocía a Shuuichi, ya sabía la respuesta cuando entré en la habitación sin llamar y dije:

—¿Has cenado?

Me miró sobresaltado porque es de la personas que no se dan cuenta de que no están solas cuando leen un libro o estudian (cosa que heredó de su madre). Era raro en él, pues siempre estaba atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, únicamente podía pillarle desprevenido esas horas.

—No. He estado estudiando.

Asentí y me acerqué, mirando por encima del hombro aquello que apuntaba con una caligrafía nítida y curva, ligeramente cursiva. No entendí ni una sola palabra, pero sí que vi el esqueleto humano a un lado de la página con varias flechas y más nombres. El dibujo, terriblemente bueno, me llamó la atención y lo miré detalladamente. Y sabía que Shuuichi tenía un talento inexplicable (pues nadie de la familia, que yo supiera era bueno con el pincel) con las punturas: había hecho muchos retratos de su hermana, mi Keiko, y también de la familia, aunque también pintaba vistas que parecían fotografías. Shuuichi también era un genio en los estudios (iba dos cursos por adelantado, con honores), en deportes y también se le daban muy bien las artes marciales (era segundo dan en Aikido). Y era amable, como su madre, educado, cortés y muy atractivo. Envidio mucho a mi primo, porque es de las personas que tienen ese talento tan raro que hacen que todo le salga bien. Tenía un montón de fans que darían lo que fuera por una cita con él. Yo no soy bueno a la hora de describir, pero sé que es la clase de mujer que gusta a todas las mujeres: tiene el cabello castaño-rojizo largo, ojos verdes y siempre, siempre viste con corbata. Shiori me dijo un día que las llevaba siempre desde que ella, cuando él tenía once años, comentó que su padre, su primer marido, siempre las llevaba. Creo que él es capaz de percibir ese amor-odio que siento por él, pero no lo sé, también es de esos que llevan una máscara, una cara de póquer que nadie es capaz de descifrar y que le da un aire de seriedad que da miedo, a veces.

En cambio yo no tengo nada que llame la atención. Mi pelo es negro, muchas veces olvido afeitarme, tengo un piercing en la oreja izquierda y visto con ropa casual, como tejanos y camisetas negras con grabados de grupos de Metal. Últimamente me pongo gomina en el pelo y me lo echo hacia atrás, a Shiori le gusta, porque dice que resalta el color de mis ojos: un aburrido y demasiado común color marrón-mierda.

—¿Ocurre algo, Yuusuke? –me preguntó después de un rato, entre mirándome a mí y al dibujo.

—Nada. ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena? Shiori no está.

Me miró con su cara neutra pero con una ceja levemente alzada, más que la otra, me refiero; y supe que se había sorprendido.

—Como quieras, pero yo no tengo hambre. Cuando la tenga, ya me prepararé algo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Soy cocinero, no me gusta cocinar para mí.

Me ignoré y al final salí de la habitación, dándome por vencido. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del estudio, de repente dijo:

—No. Espera, no te vayas.

Volví a abrir la puerta y le repliqué:

—¿Qué, tienes hambre?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta e hizo la suya.

—Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta. ¿Qué sabes sobre la maldición de nuestra familia?

Parpadeé y le dije lo que había podido investigar ese año y pico, que era vergonzosamente poco. Siempre me ha aburrido la historia y las leyendas de generaciones antiguas, incluso la de mi propia familia, así que por mucho que intentara estar atento a lo que la gente me contaba sobre los fantasmas y los demonios que merodeaban esa casa, simplemente no podía evitar aburrirme. Además de eso, también tenía lo que me había contado la misma Keiko cuando éramos pequeños, cuando no había nada que me distrajese y la escuchaba porque no tenía otro remedio. Sabía que se decía que nuestro abuelo, padre de Shiori y mi madre, se casó y tuvo una hija, pero que aparte de eso tenía a una amante, un ángel del cielo, se decía, y que la historia terminaba en que todos morían de manera dramática, pero no lo recordaba. Así se lo dije, deseando haber investigado más a fondo o haberla escuchado con más atención.

—Pobre –me dijo, refiriéndose a mi explicación. Le fulminé con la mirada, pero antes de tener tiempo de replicar, él ya había empezado a hablar con un tono de voz que me prohibía interrumpirle, cosa que yo hago con demasiada facilidad–. Escucha, Yuusuke, he estado investigando lo que le pudo ocurrir a Keiko y qué había descubierto.

Eso me llamó mucho la atención y le exigí que me dijera todo lo que sabía, pues sólo pasaron unos pocos meses antes de que los forenses abandonaran en caso de mi prima. Él me dijo que, si me callaba, tal vez podría escucharle. Odiándole más que nunca, accedí.

—En realidad no tengo por qué contarte nada, pero presiento que deberías saberlo –pausó, y yo me impacienté enseguida–. Deja de hacer eso con el pie –se refería a que lo picara continuamente contra el suelo–. Mira, Keiko adoraba la historia y estaba especialmente interesada en la de nuestra familia… y creo que ya sé por qué.

—Pues porque era una rara –le dije, entrecerrando los ojos, pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa. A pesar del dolor, siempre que hablo de ella no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Sorprendiéndome, él también sonrió y se relajó. No me había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba y cuando relajé mis propios músculos, averigüé que yo también me había puesto muy nervioso. Casi nunca nos hablábamos, como mucho era un saludo o una conversación formal, como si fuéramos unos desconocidos que resultaban ser primos y vivir en la misma casa. Y tuve la extraña certeza que en esos momentos no comprendí que volveríamos a muy buenos amigos. Que volveríamos a ser los de antes. Y también que volveríamos a tener a Keiko a nuestro lado dentro de nada, como si fuese a volver a la misma hora que Shiori. Entonces no lo comprendí pero… bueno, no voy a adelantarme.

Shuuichi rápidamente se puso serio y con una mirada melancólica, dijo:

—En realidad se interesó por el tema porque encontró algo que la impulsó a investigar. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… –cerró los ojos y bufó–. Verás, un amigo me ha pedido que le deje un libro de secundaria para su hermano, porque van muy justos económicamente y él no encuentra el suyo, y cuando he subido al desván para buscarlo, he encontrado una caja abierta. Cuando encontré el libro –me estaba impacientando, así que empecé a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados y luego me senté en la otra silla, con el respaldo delante y mis piernas a cada lado, golpeando el suelo arrítmicamente con el pie (cosa que él ignoraba con una profesionalidad que me dejaba boquiabierto)– digamos que me entró curiosidad por saber qué había dentro de la caja y encontré un diario.

—¿Un diario? –pregunté, extrañado. Sabía que Shuuichi tenía uno, pero era el único que escribía, pues ni Shiori ni Hiroshi tenían esa costumbre. Y Keiko no tenía la paciencia.

—Sí. Lo abrí, y era de Keiko.

De inmediato me puse a la defensiva y le dije que era imposible, que Keiko no escribía ningún diario, que estaba segurísimo de ello, que no reconocía ni la caligrafía de su propia hermana que me lo dejara leer…

—_Cállate _–me dijo en un tono de voz que _hizo_ que me callara, con una frialdad que me asustó un poco.

No iba a callarme, pero me envió una mirada suplicante que me dejó anonadado. Y supe que esa conversación le estaba rompiendo, que él no había compartido su dolor con nadie, pues siempre eran los demás quiénes compartían su dolor con él, y que rememorar a su hermana era abrir viejas heridas que le afectaban más de lo que dejaba ver a través de esa máscara. Así que me conformé con tratar penosamente de fulminarle con la mirada. Tras respirar profundamente, recuperó la compostura y volvió a ser mi primo insensible de siempre.

—No es un diario de esos personales, y por algún motivo estaba en el desván. No escribió nada sobre su vida personal… Es más, las primeras páginas parecían ser sólo un cuento extraño, pero no lo era.

—Un momento… ¡Leíste su diario?

No se por qué, pero esa idea me enfureció tanto que quise estrangularle, pero seguramente fue por su mirada de arrepentimiento que interrumpí mi acusación. Después de todo, yo le había exigido que me enseñara el diario y estaba seguro que, de haber sido yo quién lo hubiese encontrado, lo hubiera leído también. Era Keiko, los dos la queríamos mucho. Él no del mismo modo que yo, estoy seguro, pero la quería.

—En la primera página estaba escrito: "Todos están invitados a leer esto" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo creo que nerviosamente, sacando algo de entre sus libros y sacó una libreta plana de color violeta donde, efectivamente ponían esas palabras con su nítida caligrafía, más redonda que la de él, pero igual de bonita. Sin pensarlo, se lo arrebaté de las manos y me di cuenta de que era verdad.

Eso no era un diario personal, ella invitaba a leerlo y empezaba como un cuento.

Yo no soy de esas personas que leen por placer, pero terminé de leer esas páginas con una rapidez que me sorprendió a mí mismo. Hablaba de alguien que entraba en una casa y se encontraba con fantasmas, pero lo que me impactó fue que después de unas pocas páginas (me salté varias líneas de descripción) vi escrito "Yuusuke", y luego "Shuuichi", y hasta los nombres de nuestras madres y los de nuestros abuelos. También hablaba sobre un príncipe, una hechicera, un ángel, e incluso a dos "enviados de Belcebú". Una de las últimas frases (unos diez meses antes de morir, obviamente había empezado ese diario pero no lo había continuado) decía que una tarde escribiría toda la leyenda y todo lo que sabía, pero no cumplió su promesa pues poco después todo estaba en blanco. Me di cuenta de que, si quería saber algo, debía preguntárselo directamente a Shuuichi:

—¿Sabes de qué habla? –le pregunté, tendiéndole la libreta sin querer hacerlo. Shuuichi asintió.

—Habla sobre la maldición que cierna sobre esta familia. Lo que me has contado es tan vago que me asombra que hayas unido diversos puntos. Veo que no te molestaban en escuchar a Keiko –pese a la acusación, el tono de voz con el que hablaba era amistoso, así que no me lo tomé a mal.

Esperé un momento para que empezara a hablar, pero me di cuenta de que no pensaba hacerlo. Fruncí el entrecejo: si tenía que ver con la muerte de Keiko, tenía mucho que ver conmigo.

—Vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre –dijo sonriendo tímidamente y alzándose, quitándose las gafas que usaba para leer y poniéndoselas encima de la cabeza, cosa que yo sabía que le encantaba a las chicas (siempre lo comentaban por ahí aunque yo nunca he visto nada extraordinario en ello). Dejó sus libros tal y como estaban y se fue. Al no tener otra opción, le seguí.

Me detuve en la puerta de Keiko, cerrada, intocable y, sobretodo, inviolable. Una de las normas… la única norma que me habían impuesto (y que me sorprende haber obedecido, aunque creo que fue porque la cobardía se impuso a la rebeldía) era que nunca, bajo ningún pretexto, entrara en esa habitación. Pero esa vez por fin habíamos conseguir una clave para solventar su misteriosa muerte… así que alcé la mano y apoyé la palma a la madera de la puerta, una puerta que yo no era capaz de cruzar.

Me enteré de su muerte cuando estaba volviendo a casa tras haber quedado con un amigo. Recuerdo que alguien me paró en medio de la calle y me dijo que si era Yuusuke Urameshi, y sin darme tiempo a asentir, me dijo que había pasado algo y que debía acompañarle. Dejé a mi amigo atrás y fui con ese hombre. Está claro que me sentía receloso, pero algo en mi estómago me decía que era por algo grave y que no debía tomarme ese presentimiento a la ligera.

Me trajeron al hospital y sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies.

Encontré a mi madre sentaba en una de las salas de espera con las piernas subidas y cruzadas en el pecho, sus brazos entrecruzados, había empezado a llorar nada más verme. No había nadie más en la habitación. Finalmente recuperó la compostura cuando salió Shiori de una habitación, rodeada por los brazos de Hiroshi, con la mirada perdida, y me enteré más tarde, por Shuuichi, que le habían dado un tranquilizante porque había tenido un ataque de histeria. Hiroshi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y agarrando con mucha fuerza el hombro de su mujer, pese a que su mujer no parecía ni notarlo. La única reacción de Shiori fue dejar escapar unas lágrimas al ver a mi madre acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza. Shuuichi salió detrás de ellos con la cabeza gacha y se sentó en una silla no muy cerca de nosotros, pero tampoco muy lejos. Cerró los ojos, tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y tarareaba una canción suave… supongo que recuerdo esta imagen vivamente porque nunca antes había visto a Shuuichi actuar de esa manera, como si quisiera encerrarse en su propio mundo, al menos, nunca en público.

Cuando finalmente encontré mi voz para finalmente preguntar qué demonios había pasado, la enfermera que estaba inyectando un tranquilizante a mi madre (que había empezado a llorar y estaba sufriendo también un ataque, que Shiori contemplaba con una tranquilidad que me dio escalofríos), dijo que me esperara, que avisaría al médico. Éste vino, un hombre bastante viejo, y me dijo que habían encontrado el cadáver de Keiko en una casa que más tarde se confirmaría que era de la familia. La había descubierto Shuuichi y éste había llamado a la policía y a la ambulancia, y que había sido imposible contactar conmigo porque mi teléfono estaba apagado (se me había acabado la batería). Nunca le pregunté a Shuuichi cómo sabía que ella estaba en esa casa, pero supe que ese día era el día de obtener respuestas. Si no todas, algunas.

Acaricié la madera y bajé a la cocina donde encontré a Shuuichi prepararse un salteado de verduras.

Alzó la mirada y dijo:

—¿Quieres un poco?

Quise decirle que no, que lo único que quería en esos momentos eran respuestas que sólo él podía darme, pero por algún motivo asentí, cogí dos platos de la estantería y esperé a que sirviera. No es que tuviera hambre, pero tenía ganas de compartir algo con él… y creo que en parte quería comprobar si al menos le superaba a la hora de cocinar. Me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido muchos momentos juntos y eso, de repente, me supo mal. Ahora teníamos un objetivo en común, o así lo creía yo, que era descubrir los secretos que albergaba la muerte de Keiko.

Probé las verduras y tuve que admitirme que estaban muy buenas.

—Creo que es mejor que te hable primero de la maldición… Es una parte muy importante para la historia y el motivo por el que Keiko se había expuesto al peligro.

Asentí y comimos en silencio. Yo quería que él empezara a explicar _ya_ la historia, pero me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para componer sus palabras. Yo no le entendí, pero ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de lo difícil que debí de ser para él tener que relatar una historia tan negra y tener que relacionarla con la muerte de su hermana. No terminó de comer su plato, enseguida dijo que se le había ido el hambre y envolvió el plato en papel de plástico y o guardó en la nevera. Yo terminé mi plato.

—¿Vas a contármelo algún día? –me di cuenta de que lo había estado postergando durante mucho tiempo y supe que él también lo sabía, porque asintió y bufó.

—Yuusuke… La maldición de nuestra familia consiste en un encantamiento que le echó alguien hace tres generaciones. Nuestros abuelos, Kazuma, se casó con Shizuru a los veintitrés años y tuvieron una hija a los dos años de casados, tía Genkai. Cuando tía Genkai tenía veinticinco años se enamoró y se casó con un hombre rico llamado Toguro, y que tenía ascendencia brasileña y que era rico por las tierras que poseía en Brasil. Se ve que estaban muy enamorados.

»Por el momento, esto son hechos históricos. Ahora viene la parte que investigó Keiko… Se ve que Kazuma se enamoró de un ángel caído del cielo, una chica preciosa que estaba muy enferma y que cuidó hasta que sanó, y del que se enamoró locamente. Por entonces él tenía cuarenta y tantos años, se cree que cuarenta y ocho. El nombre del ángel no lo conocemos, pero se ve que le dio una hija cuando Genkai tenía veinticinco años, dos años después de que Kazuma la encontrara, y la siguiente, dos años después.

»Se ve que eso, a Shizuru, la esposa de Kazuma, no le importó, pues también tenía a un amante y todos ellos se llevaban muy bien, podríamos decir que, pese a estar casados, la relación entre Shizuru y Kazuma era más bien fraternal. Su amante, que se cree que es un tal Koenma, amigo de la familia, era un hombre viudo y de gran fortuna.

»Las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando un día el ángel desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se cuenta que Kazuma la buscó día y noche durante años, pero nunca la encontraron y murió de mal de amores. Shizuru y Koenma, igualmente afectados, también la buscaron, pero no encontraron nada. La habían perdido. Se dice que fue en esa casa donde ocurrió todo… la casa donde encontré a Keiko. Por el diario sé que había estado investigando durante mucho tiempo.

»En cuanto a la _maldición_… Se dice que en esa casa está maldita, que hay un fantasma violento que mata a quién trata de descifrar el misterio del ángel. Se ve que cuando ocurrió lo de la desaparición del ángel, se llamó también a la policía y que muchos murieron de alguna forma extraña. Uno de ellos se lo encontraron colgado del techo, desnudo y desmembrado. Veo que no es un misterio únicamente hostil contra aquellos fuera de la familia, sino que lo es también con los de _dentro_. Se ve que una bruja se involucró e hizo un encantamiento que atraería a la casa a aquellos que tenían la capacidad de romper la maldición y, hasta que no se haga, caerían uno a uno quienes pisaran la casa. Eso es lo que sé, de momento.

—¡Pero _qué_ clase de maldición es? –dije, alzándome y golpeando la mesa con el puño– ¡Por qué se vio Keiko involucrada?

Shuuichi respondió pasado un rato, cuando estaba por volver a golpear la mesa.

—No sé exactamente de _qué_ va la maldición, pero obviamente hay una y hasta que nadie la rompa esto seguirá pasando generación tras generación. Sospecho que tía Atsuko fue la víctima en la generación anterior… y no sé cómo ha sobrevivido. Se lo quiero preguntar, pero tengo miedo de que… reaccione negativamente –y no podía culparle, mi madre estaba en un manicomio.

—Así que mi madre sabe algo…

—Eso creo. Keiko siempre iba a verla para hablar de algo que nunca me dijo qué era, y ella me lo contaba todo. Creo que tu madre sabe más de lo que dice… y creo que deberíamos hablar con ella.

—Muy bien, iremos a verla pasado mañana –no podía visitarla dos días seguidos, o eso era lo que me había dicho el médico, y yo aún no sabía el por qué.

—De acuerdo.

—Escucha, tío… –le dije, nerviosamente, de repente con ganas de preguntarle la pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza– Lo haremos¿verdad? Descubriremos lo que pasó para romper esa maldición… ¿verdad?

Su rostro estaba, como siempre, serio, pero en sus ojos vi que me escuchaba muy atentamente.

—Nos estaríamos metiendo en un lío grande y peligroso, Yuusuke –quise interrumpir, pero no lo hice porque de inmediato añadió–. Pero yo quiero saber qué le pasó a mi hermana, tanto como tú.

—Gracias, tío –me miró inquisitivamente y rápidamente añadí–. Por compartir esta información conmigo. Debemos descubrir lo que pasó a Keiko… y me alegro de contar contigo, primero.

Sonrió con una de sus raras sonrisas y me sentí bien por haber conseguido que Shuuichi se sintiera cómodo conmigo.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro. Y… lo siento… El golpe que te di…

Se refería al golpe en la mandíbula que me había ganado a pulso, y así se lo dije, y él asintió. Le dije que la culpa había sido mía y que me lo merecía, por capullo, y también asintió. Era de las raras veces que dejé que me insultaran sin hacer nada.

Cuando subí a dormir me volví a plantar delante de la habitación de Keiko y volví a colocar mi mano en la puerta. Le juré en voz alta:

—Lo descubriremos, Susan.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. En parte por los nervios, pero también porque me di cuenta de que no le había preguntado cómo era posible que supiera que Keiko estuviera allí.

* * *

Descubrí que trabajar con Shuuichi era más complicado de lo que me había imaginado. Shuuichi era perseverante, cabezota y, sobretodo, un perfeccionista de cuidado, y ya al día siguiente de decidir que trabajaríamos juntos, me despertó a las seis de la mañana (cuando me quejé me miró mal y me dijo que me había despertado tarde, pues él ya estaba en pie a las cuatro y media) para poneros manos a la obra. Revisamos el diario una y otra vez, estudiando meticulosamente todas y casa una de sus palabras de tal modo que pensé que acabaríamos absorbidos por la libreta. Después de estar tres horas y media mirando las páginas sin parar de analizar todos los trazos de forma casi obsesiva, tomamos un descanso de media hora para desayunar. Me arrastró a su habitación para buscar por Internet todo lo relacionado con lo que pudo pasar en los días de nuestro abuelo, fuimos a hemerotecas informáticas y debimos de leer y analizar de nuevo más de veinte artículos de diversos periódicos, y lo mismo hicimos con diversas revistas. A las dos del mediodía, después de comer, fuimos a visitar a tía Genkai, pero ésta no nos recibió diciendo que se encontraba mal y que no quería que unos mocosos como nosotros la molestáramos. Después de hacer el viaje en vano (eran unas dos horas en tren de ida y casi tres cuartos andando hasta llegar a ella, así que perdimos casi seis horas en total porque me discutí con ella y perdimos el tren) y llegamos a casa a las ocho. Durante el trayecto de vuela, le pregunté si no sería una buena idea hablar del tema con Shiori, pero Shuuichi dijo:

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Se pensará que nos estamos metiendo demasiado en un asunto al que quiere echar tierra. Aún le afecta mucho.

—Ya lo sé, pero si queremos averiguar algo tenemos que preguntarle.

—Aún así, preguntarle a ella es mi último recurso –dijo seriamente–. Pese a que han pasado más de tres meses de su muerte, es aún muy sensible.

—¡Pero Kazuma era su padre!

—Lo sé… pero Kazuma y Shizuru les enviaron a un internado a Inglaterra y apenas estaban por casa. No creo que sepan nada, en realidad. Además, Yuusuke, piensa… los rumores dicen que la única hija que tuvieron Kazuma y Shizuru fue Genkai, y veinticinco años después, cuando Shizuru tiene casi cincuenta años, nacen Atsuko y mi madre… del vientre del ángel. Si le contáramos eso, estaríamos cuestionando si son o no hijas de Shizuru –no había caído en la cuenta de eso–. Está claro que podríamos averiguar algo de importancia, pero mi madre siempre ha sido muy discreta a la hora de contestar cosas sobre la familia. Siempre que Keiko le preguntaba algo, ella le preguntaba por qué quería saberlo y, si podía evitar la pregunta, lo hacía.

Fruncí el ceño y le propuse ir a la casa donde ocurrió todo. Él me miró largo y tendido, poniéndome nervioso (me di cuenta entonces de que mi primo puede hacer eso con mucha facilidad), pero contestó tras pensárselo:

—Allí es donde habrán más pistas y donde obtendremos las respuestas, eso es cierto… –pausó, encogiéndose de hombros–, pero también es someterse al riesgo. Quiero tener unas cuantas cosas claras antes de poner un pie en esa casa, y necesito esas respuestas de tía Atsuko.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien dijera esto, me pensaría si no era una manera de decir que estaba cagado de miedo, pero por algún motivo tuve claro que Shuuichi decía la verdad, que estaba dispuesto a entrar… pero que antes necesitaba respuestas. Me pregunté cómo demonios era capaz de hacer eso, mi primo, asustarme con una mirada y hacer que entienda todo lo que quiere decir con las palabras mínimas.

Asentí a la propuesta de ver a mi madre, pues si bien era cierto que así tendríamos una base sólida y sabríamos más o menos con exactitud lo que estábamos buscando, también era verdad que tenía ganas de verla. Estoy seguro de que Shuuichi lo sabía y que lo tenía todo pensado. A veces mi primo me da asco, pero muchas otras veces, especialmente desde que empezamos a investigar juntos (aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas los resultados habían sido, según él, bastante fructíferos), me di cuenta de que era un tipo genial, y creo que la única cosa que no se le daba bien eran las personas. Es raro que existan tipos así, tipos antisociales pero que no pueden evitar atraer todas y cada una de las miradas. Durante nuestro camino a la estación de tren ese mediodía una chica le había parado y le había pedido para salir, aunque según Shuuichi no se conocían de nada.

Ese día obtuvimos bastante información, pero no era algo que yo clasificaría como _fructífero_, pues muchas de las cosas eran sólo detalles y no podíamos fiarnos de nada para construir una base sólida para seguir investigando desde ahí. Según Shuuichi, pese a no tener nada por ahora, la información que habíamos conseguido entonces podría servir para aclarar muchas dudas en adelante.

En los periódicos se decían muchas cosas sobre la maldición, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que no podíamos fiarnos pues todas las historias eran disparatadamente distintas a las otras. Una de las cosas que estaban escritas que me impactó mucho (pero dejó a Shuuichi indiferente) era: "_La familia parece estar marcada por la tragedia, una maldición que únicamente los años podrán curar_".

Al día siguiente nos despertamos (me despertaron) muy temprano, hacia las cinco y media de la mañana, para leer el periódico. Cuando le pregunté por qué demonios tan temprano, me contestó con una voz sombría que tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar dentro de nada, algo malo que afectaría a varias personas y que por eso quería estar alerta. Le dije que adelante, pero que no tenía por qué despertarme. Me miró duramente pero enseguida sonrió con picardía y me dijo que sí, que ya lo sabía, a lo que me enfadé.

Fuimos a coger el tren hacia la ciudad donde se encuentra el instituto mental porque decía que era una tontería ir en coche pues sólo iríamos a visitarla, y que, además, tampoco harían demasiadas preguntar. Le dije que esa tarde yo tenía que trabajar, como protesta, a lo que él dijo, frescamente:

—Puedes coger el tren para ir a trabajar¿verdad? No hace falta gastar tanta gasolina –quise matarle y creo que, si no lo hice, pues porque en esos momentos apareció Shiori y nos preguntó qué íbamos a hacer, sorprendida (y no me extraña) de vernos ir a alguna parte juntos–. Tengo que ir a la ciudad y he decidido visitar a tía Atsuko, hace demasiado que no la veo –le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de hijo magnífico, sonrisa que yo, personalmente, odio– y le preguntaba si quería acompañarme.

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda!

Quise seguir matándole el resto del camino, pero él me ignoró completamente mientras leía, por enésima vez, el diario de Keiko. Claro que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si ese diario lo tuviera yo en mis manos. Cualquier cosa que me vinculara a ella.

Mi madre era muy joven cuando me tuvo, y puedo decir que yo fui uno de esos accidentes de las que algunas mujeres –mi madre entre ellas– eran incapaces de eliminar del mapa. Así que me tuvo. Mi madre, Atsuko, se casó con mi padre cuando tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, pero resultó que él era un matón que trabajaba para la mafia. A la que descubrió que mi madre quedó embarazada, le dio una paliza y la dejó en la calle. Shiori la ayudó y vivió con ella y su marido (Matthew Minamino, alemán y japonés por parte de padre, que murió en un accidente aéreo poco después de nacer Shuuichi), y pocos años después mi madre se independizó y vivió conmigo en un pequeño apartamento, criándome sola, algo que nunca diré pero que siempre le he agradecido y por lo que la he admirado. Shiori se casó aún más joven, pero tuvo más suerte.

Mientras bajábamos del tren y Shuuichi empezó a caminar hasta el instituto (eran unos tres kilómetros de camino), se me ocurrió algo:

—Shuuichi… ¿no crees que ya sospechan (mi madre y la tuya) que no son hijas de Kazuma, o de Shizuru? Quiero decir, la diferencia de edad entre ellas, que es más o menos similar, es muy distinta comparada con Genkai.

Se me quedó mirando unos momentos, sin dejar de caminar.

—Puede que pasara algo que hizo que la chispa volviera a surgir entra él y ella, o puede que Shizuru le metiera los cuernos con Koenma, o el mismo Kazuma con el ángel.

Finalmente llegamos y entramos en el hospital que, visto desde fuera, es como cualquier otro hospital, sólo que después va acompañado de la palabra "mental". Tiene muchas ventanas, un patio enorme, comedores y salas, habitaciones bonitas, salas de visita… y muchos médicos vivían allí para estar más cerca de los pacientes por si pasaba algo. Que yo sepa, mi madre nunca necesitó ser atendida en medio de la noche, pero en todo caso me alegraba saber que estaba alguien allí. Le dije mi nombre a la recepcionista (alguien nueva, porque no me reconoció ni yo a ella, y eso que visitaba unas dos veces por semana) y me dijo que esperara, que avisaría al médico.

Conduje a Shuuichi a la sala de espera. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos.

—Urameshi Yuusuke, ya puede pasar… ¿Usted…?

Se refería a mi primo, que se alzó y, con una sonrisa perfecta que me daba arcadas, respondió:

—Soy su primo, Minamino Shuuichi. Desearía visitar a mi tía.

No me sorprendí cuando vi que cayó bajo los encantos de él.


	5. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

**Nota:** En realidad esta historia es una historia original que estoy adaptando a YYH. Por eso en el capítulo anterior se me escapó un "Susan" que se refiere a Keiko.

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Dos

* * *

MINAMINO; SHUUICHI

* * *

Hacía ya varios meses desde que no veía a mi tía Atsuko y me sorprendí al verla en ese estado. La recordaba como la vez que entró, con pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños, su boca en una mueca desagradable, como si hubiera tomado un café pasado y su cabello mal cuidado, seco y enmarañado, y su mirada, de por sí viva, pero violenta y amenazadora… Así que cuando la vi tranquilamente sentada en una butaca con una taza de té en la mano, sonrisa cálida y ojos tiernos, me llevé una agradable sorpresa.

—Hola, mamá –dijo Yuusuke a mi lado, frescamente sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la sien y mirándome amenazadoramente, como retándome para que me riera de él, cosa que ni se me había ocurrido hacer. Ese tierno gesto había muy dulce de su parte y estaba segura de que tía Atsuko lo apreciaba, y además, me demostró que Yuusuke había mejorado para bien. Estaba seguro de que, de estar observándonos desde arriba como se dice que hacen los muertos, Keiko estaría muy contenta.

Me senté a su otro lado, saludándola con la voz más amable que supe encontrar en mí:

—Buenos días, tía Atsuko.

Ella, que había respondido al saludo de Yuusuke con un beso en su mejilla, me miró por unos momentos con unos ojos de vidrio, vacíos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. Yo sabía que al principio tal vez le costaría reconocerme, y me alegré de ver que sabía quién era.

—Hola Shuuichi, has crecido mucho¡y cada día estás más guapo! –ese cumplido me alegró, no por su significado (eso hubiera sido terriblemente vanidoso por mi parte) sino por la voz y la mirada cariñosa que me había dedicado. La había echado muchísimo de menos y no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

—Tú sí que estás guapa, tía Atsuko –le dije–¿cómo estás?

—Ahh… –bufó– Aburrida. Aquí no hay mucho que hacer. Sólo tengo a una amiga y está obsesionada con el ajedrez, y si no juego con ella no me habla y… no soy muy buena jugando, así que la conversación siempre dura poco, y nunca quiere jugar dos veces al día con la misma persona.

Yuusuke y yo reímos.

—La conocí una vez… –me dijo Yuusuke señalándome la puerta donde seguramente estaría esa jugadora–. Es… rara.

—Está loca –constató tía Atsuko alzando una ceja, divertida al ver como Yuusuke y yo nos miramos nerviosamente, sin saber si decir que estábamos de acuerdo o no o callarnos. Supongo que, en realidad, Yuusuke nunca había tocado temas demasiado… profundos, si es que se le podía llamar profundo a esto.

* * *

A pesar de todo la visita no resultó ser tan fructífera como yo lo hube deseado cuando crucé las puertas para entrar en ese hospital; aunque tampoco puedo decir que no mereciera la pena, pues la alegría que me produjo ver a mi tía y saber que estaba bien me alivió de una manera que no sé bien cómo describir. Quise preguntarle acerca de la maldición de la familia, pero había algo en el aire que me lo impedía y no sabía exactamente qué era, pero supe que debía esperar, que tía Atsuko aún no estaba lista para hablar de ello.

Le dije a mi madre que tía Atsuko estaba bien y que Yuusuke se había ido a trabajar, algo que era verdad, pero no le mencioné que le pedí que pasara por la comisaría de la policía de la ciudad para ver si sabían algo sobre el caso, si tenían algo documentado sobre esos años… Ni le mencioné que Yuusuke se había enfadado conmigo porque decía que me había obsesionado y que no le dejaba en paz. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hacíamos eso para investigar algo que a él también le interesaba personalmente, eso le reducía el derecho a quejarse, así que prometió que se pasaría a "la bofia" para preguntar "y tal". Mientras ella hacía la cena yo me dediqué a buscar en el desván más documentos que pudieran servirme y que no hubiera encontrado antes, diciéndole a mi madre que el hermano de ese amigo también necesitaba el cuaderno de ejercicios, que no le había traído.

Después de buscar unas cuantas horas, el tiempo suficiente como para que mi madre sospechara que había algún asunto raro, pero no el suficiente como para que me acusara de hacer nada travieso (claro que yo ya no era un niño pequeño, y ni entonces hacía nada malo), finalmente encontré una caja sospechosa en cuya solapa estaba escrito: "Propiedad de la familia Kuwabara", y ése era el apellido de mi abuelo Kazuma. Me permití alegrarme y cogí la caja y la traje a mi habitación, un sitio privado donde nadie podía entrar a menos que tuviera mi permiso, norma establecida y respetada desde que cumplí los catorce años.

—¡Shuuichi¡La cena está lista!

Fui a la cocina y le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla para contener mis ganas de saltar de la alegría, algo muy impropio en mí; le sonreí y le dije:

—No tengo hambre, mamá, cena tú con Hiroshi.

Los dos me miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada, pues no era la primera vez que me saltaba una cena o una comida por estudiar… claro que estábamos de vacaciones, pero de igual modo, no me presionaron.

Subí a mi habitación y miré el contenido de esa caja vieja, de cartón. En parte me sorprendió lo que encontraría, pero en parte no, pues lo que contenía respondía maravillosamente a los clichés de toda la vida:

Cartas.

Cartas de mi abuela Shizuru a un tal Koenma… a su amante.

Me pregunté cómo demonios era posible que no encontraran antes esas cajas y si Keiko no las había descubierto, cosa que no me extrañaría, pues estaban muy bien escondidas en un rincón que yo no hubiera encontrado de no lanzar mi zapatilla al otro lado de la habitación por culpa de la frustración. De igual forma, creo que ya estábamos más cerca de descubrir algo importante… Luego me pregunté¿sabía mamá que esas cartas estaban allí¿Sabía ella algo sobre los rumores que decían que su padre se había enamorado de un ángel y su madre de un noble terrateniente¿Cómo es que nunca me lo había dicho? Claro que siendo ella la mujer discreta que era… tampoco me extrañaba mucho.

Pensé en esperar a Yuusuke, pero si lo leíamos juntos era posible que no tuviera el tiempo para analizar el contenido a fondo por culpa de las preguntas de que las que ni yo tendría respuestas, así que decidí compartir con él la información más tarde, cuando tuviera algunas cosas claras. Alargué la mano y cogí la que estaba marcada en la solapa con más antigüedad. Si esas cartas las tenía mi madre, seguramente Shizuru no las había enviado.

No me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban de la emoción y apenas podía abrir esa carta…

Respiré hondo y cuidadosamente, sin romper el delicado sobre, saqué esa hoja de papel antigua y leí la caligrafía de mi abuela con suma atención.

Era, como yo suponía, una carta de amor.

Al terminar de leerla dejé ir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Esa carta estaba tan llena de pasión y amor que podía imaginar con perfecta claridad una mano pálida y delgada agarrando una pluma con fuerza pero a la vez de forma temblorosa, y con los nudillos no sólo pronunciados por la delgadez de esa diestra (por la forma de los trazos supe que Shizuru seguramente era diestra) sino por el peso que las palabras que trazaban marcaban en su vida. Shizuru, Arte Silencioso, era una mujer apasionada, enamorada de aquél que no era su marido…

Tuve que apoyarme contra la mesa porque me di cuenta de que había llegado a un punto clave en mi investigación.

Mi madre y tía Atsuko, o bien eran hijas de Shizuru y Koenma, o bien eran hijas de Kazuma y ese ángel; al menos eso lo parecía por la fecha de la carta: veintitrés de abril de mil novecientos cincuenta, poco más de dos años antes del nacimiento de mi madre. O bien de repente Shizuru se había sentido atraída por Kazuma de nuevo, o bien ellas no eran hijas de quiénes creían que eran.

Tuve que reprimir unos impulsos que no había sentido en mi vida para evitar correr hacia la cocina y preguntárselo a mi madre. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguarlo… pero sabía que mi madre, o no lo sabría, o no querría hablar del tema por nada del mundo. Seguramente era la segunda opción.

Tenía que saber de quiénes eran hijas mi madre y tía Atsuko, qué pintaba la maldición y qué podíamos hacer Yuusuke y yo para arreglarlo.

* * *

Yuusuke llegó a casa pasada la medianoche con el cejo fruncido y una actitud violenta y frustrada. Se sorprendió (y no me extraña, pues yo no había hecho nada así durante toda mi vida) al verme esperándole en la puerta con un bloc de notas en la mano, donde había apuntado no sólo lo que sabíamos, los hechos y las conjeturas, la copia de la carta que había tenido tiempo de leer (me había quedado tan absorto estudiándola que no había podido pasar a un segundo escrito) sino que también estaban todas las preguntas que se me habían ocurrido y que no tenían respuesta. Entró y tras quitarse las zapatillas deportivas me preguntó si había descubierto algo. Le dije que sí y luego le pregunté sobre su propia expedición en comisaría. Puso una cara entre amarga, enfadada y divertida y me respondió:

—Joder, Shuu, no sé cómo no se te ha ocurrido que nada más verme me echarían de ahí.

Yo tampoco sé cómo no se me había ocurrido.

Fuimos a mi cuarto porque el suyo estaba tan desordenado que no había un solo rincón en esa habitación que estuviera libre para sentarse. Él se sentó en mi cama y yo en la silla de mi escritorio y le leí la carta en voz alta y, después, compartí mi teoría sobre la ascendencia de nuestras madres. Él las escuchó y preguntó algo que no se me había ocurrido y por eso me di cuenta de que había sido una idea estupenda trabajar con él, pues se le ocurrían ideas que no se me habían ni pasado por la cabeza. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando preguntó, en contra de todas mis expectativas:

—Así que después aparece el ángel ese y esos dos misteriosos acompañantes... ¿Qué quién demonios son?

Pero en esos momentos yo estaba tan obsesionado con la carta que había encontrado que me enfadé por pensar en una cosa que en esos momentos no nos concernía. Él dijo que le daba igual, que se había estado comiendo el coco porque más o menos sabía quién eran todos los personajes, pero que esos dos enviados del demonio eran un misterio, igual que la bruja. Pese a que supe que tenía razón, la jaqueca que había adquirido por trabajar tan duramente en la carta y sacar toda clase de información de dónde no la había, me había puesto de mal humor, así que terminamos por discutir. Admito que me precipité por no escucharle cuando tenía razón, aunque sigo defendiendo que él debería haber estado más por la carta antes que liarme con esos tres misteriosos individuos.

—¡Esos dos no son importantes! Lo que importa es que sepamos si somos nietos de Shizuru o de Kazuma!

—¡Y eso qué, ahora! Vale, a Shizuru le gustaba ese tal Koenma y luego a Kazuma ese ángel¿pero quién son esos 'enviados de Belcebú' y esa 'bruja'?

—¡Pero eso no se menciona en la carta!

—¡¿Y qué¡¡Sigue siendo parte de la historia!!

—¡¡Pero tenemos que ir por pasos!!

Estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra discusión que no nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos alzado la voz hasta que mi madre apareció en la puerta de mi habitación con una mirada entre enojada y asustada por el tema por el que discutíamos.

—Basta de gritos –dijo la voz de Hiroshi detrás de ella, que no había logrado articular palabra–. Yuusuke, vuelve a tu habitación.

No fue únicamente el sentimiento de culpa de ver a mi madre así, sino que todos los temas que se habían gritado en esa discusión eran un tema tabú, y los dos lo sabíamos.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien.

Le pregunté al techo si Keiko sabía todas las respuestas, pero el techo no contestó.

* * *

El día siguiente lo dediqué enteramente a leerme todas las cartas que encontré de Shizuru. Yuusuke también tenía que ir a trabajar ese día, y como mi madre y Hiroshi también estaban en el trabajo y yo era el único que tenía un día libre (trabajaba como secretario en un hotel a cuatro paradas en tren) así que lo dediqué por completo a estudiar, pero tuve que abandonar la tarea incluso antes de llegar al mediodía porque volvía a tener dolor de cabeza y no podía concentrarme.

Las palabras de Yuusuke seguían en mi mente.

Era verdad¿qué clase de personas eran esos 'enviados de Belcebú'¿Quién era esa 'hechicera'? Pero¿de verdad tenían un papel importante en la historia?

Por la tarde fui yo mismo a la comisaría a pedir toda clase de información que pudieran ofrecer los documentos oficiales durante 1950 hasta la siguiente década. Me pidieron varios papeles que tuve la previsión de llevar conmigo (tales como mi tarjeta de identidad, un árbol de familia, etc.). El agente, un tal Narugami, me miró con una cara extraña y me dijo que lo sentía, que esos documentos estaban confiscados y que necesitaba una orden judicial para leerlos. Le dije que era sobre temas familiares, pero frunció el ceño y especificó que era imposible, que había un sello que exigía esa orden. Él mismo parecía extrañado, pero al no encontrar ninguna razón por el que insistir, tuve que irme con las manos vacías. Decidí que no se lo contaría a Yuusuke, pues de saberlo se hubiera enfadado, pues había sido humillado en público sólo para que le dijeran que necesitaba algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero no del mío.

Volví a casa hacia las cuatro y media y recibí una llamada a mi teléfono móvil justo cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación y repasar y dar más vueltas a ver si resolvía algo que, por entonces (claro que yo no me daba cuenta), era imposible de aclarar.

—Aquí Minamino Shuuichi.

«¡Shuuichi!» Vino una voz familiar. Era Kôto, una compañera de clase con la que había empezado a salir un par de meses atrás. Ella vivía en otro distrito de Tokyo, así que era difícil que nos viéramos, pero habíamos acordado vernos ya que estábamos en vacaciones. Mientras yo estudiaba cuarto de medicina, ella hacía segundo de comunicación audiovisual y nos conocimos una vez que nos sentamos juntos en la biblioteca de nuestra universidad.

—¡Hola, Kôto! –exclamé, genuinamente feliz de poder hablar con ella. Recordé que le había prometido mantener el contacto, pero esos días había estado tan concentrado, que no le había enviado ni un mísero mensaje en el móvil– ¿Cómo estás?

«Seguro que menos ocupada de tú.» Dijo con voz cínica, pero su sonrisa estaba en su voz y no pude evitar sentirme contagiado por ella. «Hace siglos que no se de ti¿hoy tienes que trabajar?»

—No, si quieres puedo pasar y nos vemos un rato.

«¡Claro que sí! Por eso mismo te llamaba, Shuu.»

—Pues si quieres nos podemos ver en unas horas. Por el momento estoy ocupado.

«¿Estás estudiando?»

Como no podía decirle que estaba tratando de resolver un misterio de esos imposibles y que cuentan maldiciones y cosas imposibles pues la ciencia actual es terrible, le dije que estaba adelantando un par de temas en biología. Ella me dijo que yo era imposible, que cómo se me ocurría estudiar en vacaciones de verano y en mis días libres del trabajo, pero como ella sabe que yo soy literalmente capaz de ponerme a estudiar biología en una discoteca llena de chicas que harían babear a mi primo (pasó el año pasado, el ambiente era tan frívolo que ignorarlo no me supuso problema alguno, y ella luego se preguntó si yo tenía un problema de impotencia) (que, obviamente, _no_ tengo); así que no se sorprendió del todo al oír eso.

«Lo que tú digas, eres un raro. ¡Yo he enterrado mis libros y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos hasta que sea absolutamente necesario!»

—Kôto, guapa, eres tú quién se pone histérica en el último minuto porque cree que no aprobará los exámenes.

«Lo siento, no todos somos genios como tú.»

—¡Déjame en paz, sabes que odio esa palabra!

Y es verdad. Esa palabra siempre me hacía fruncir el entrecejo, porque es una palabra fría, una palabra con un significado pero a la vez carente de uno. Es una palabra que claramente indica que eres diferente a los demás, por algo bueno o por algo malo, pero diferente igualmente. Y es más duro aún tener que enfrentarse a esas palabras cuando lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido, cuando lo que quieres es integrarte. Kôto sabía que yo odiaba esa palabra, y pese a que yo nunca le dijera exactamente por qué, creo que lo sospechaba y se acercaba bastante a la verdad.

La cita con ella fue divertida y agradable pero no pasó nada digno de mención hasta que, cuando iba de camino a casa, me encontré con mi padrastro.

Estaba a dos bloques de donde se encontraba él, pero reconocí su figura inmediatamente. Por algún motivo, siempre llevaba una gabardina beige que le iba corta en las mangas y siempre dejaba ver la blusa interior o la chaqueta en días más frescos. Su maletín, negro, un regalo que le di las navidades que hacía dos años, estaba ya vieja, pero por algún motivo se negaba a usar otra (eso me halagaba, pero ver un maletín en tan deplorable estado –y no por culpa de él, sino por su uso constante, me impulsaba a querer comprarle otra en cuanto pudiera). Reconocí, además, su manera de andar: arrastrando ligeramente los pies, como si cargara sobre él un peso insoportable.

Verle así sólo reforzó mis deseos de descubrir exactamente qué sabía Keiko y cuáles fueron sus intenciones.

—¡Hiroshi!

Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero Keiko nació sólo dos años después de mí. Antes, cuando no alcanzaba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, la idea que mi madre se refugiara en brazos de un hombre tan pronto después de la muerte de mi padre me enfureció, pero ahora lo comprendo perfectamente.

Antes de morir Matthew Minamino, mi padre biológico, él y mi madre habían decidido divorciarse pero seguir siendo amigos. Se ve que mi madre se enamoró de un compañero de trabajo de él –eran mejores amigos, además– y mi padre quería empezar una relación con una amiga de la infancia que no había visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que, efectivamente, mi padre sabía que mi madre se casaría con Hiroshi nada más pasar el año de su divorcio y no se hubiera disgustado.

No voy a pretender que esa decisión no me enfureció en cuanto fui consciente de lo que había pasado. Siempre me educaron con el conocimiento que Hiroshi no era mi padre, sino otro hombre que había muerto, cosa que acepté con facilidad hasta se que me ocurrió pensar en la poca diferencia de edad entre mi hermana y yo… Entonces fue cuando le acusé que no haber querido nunca a mi padre biológico (que siempre me lo habían pintado como a un hombre respetable, amable y gentil) y de querer más a Keiko porque su padre estaba vivo. No hace falta decir que eso fue un shock para mi madre, pero con una paciencia digna de una santa, me explicó que la cosa no era así.

Ahora me avergüenza un poco mi actitud, pero según mi madre y Hiroshi, era bastante comprensible y el tema nunca se sacó a la luz. Ahora sé que habían planeado casarse antes del fallecimiento de mi padre y que me querían con tanta pasión como a mi hermana. Desde entonces, mis celos cesaron y me di cuenta de lo valiosa que era mi hermana para mí y empecé a tratarla mejor (no es que la tratara mal, simplemente no le demostraba el cariño que una criatura como ella necesitaba y merecía).

Con los años, también, he aprendido a querer a mi familia más que a nada en el mundo.

—¡Shuuichi¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –me preguntó con una sonrisa pese a que su cara estuviera obviamente marcada por el agotamiento.

—He ido a ver a Kôto –respondí–. ¿Quieres que te lleve el maletín?

—Ah, no, no hace falta –dijo con una risa–. No estoy tan viejo¿eh? –no pude evitar reír, pero lo negué, era verdad, no estaba tan viejo– ¿Y qué tal la cita?

Le expliqué que bien, que habíamos ido al cine y a dar una vuelta en el parque antes de ir a comer algo. Me dijo que era un buen caballero, que esas clases de citas son las que gustaban a las chicas y no pude evitar pensar que si no a todas, a Kôto sí.

—Ah, esa chica es realmente un encanto… Me recuerda tanto a mi niña…

Asentí. El buen humor se había disipado y se convirtió en algo, no agresivo, pero sombrío y melancólico. Sabía que había empezado a tomar antidepresivos y a ir a terapia para superar lo de Keiko (que llamaba ahora, cariñosamente, "mi niña") junto a mi madre.

Pero lo que dijo era cierto. Creo que, de no parecerse tanto a ella, seguramente ni me hubiera molestado a contestar. Kôto, como Keiko, tiene el cabello castaño claro y por encima del hombro, ligeramente rizado y siempre suelto. El color de sus ojos varía, el de Keiko era castaño miel, y el de Kôto es azul verdoso, pero sus orbes reflejan la misma actitud fuerte y viva, pero la misma compasión y cariño. Kôto es algo más alta que Keiko cuando nos dejó, pero no dudo que hubiera adquirido la misma altura que mi novia ni la misma figura: delgada y frágil como un junco.

Estoy seguro que se hubieran llevado muy bien.

—Lo siento, Shuuichi. Sé que el tema aún te afecta mucho –me dijo Hiroshi con una mirada compasiva, sus ojos del mismo color que los de mi hermana.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sí… Pero no me importa que hables de ella. Para mí es mi hermana, y la quiero aún muchísimo –admití. Hiroshi me miró orgullosamente, pero de repente su semblante cambió y se volvió algo más severo. Le escuché atentamente, de repente intuyendo lo que iba a decirme.

—¿De qué hablabais Yuusuke y tú ayer por la noche?

Suspiré y le conté la historia que tenía pensada decirles si me preguntaban, algo que le dije a Yuusuke que repitiera si le preguntaban a él primero. Les dije que alguien nos había dicho que la cosa seguramente era por culpa de la casa encantada y que Yuusuke, que se lo había creído (me miró mal, pero cuando le pregunté que si pensaba que nos creerían si era _yo_ el que me había dejado influenciar, siendo estudiante de _ciencias_…), empezó a preguntarme sobre el tema y lo poco que sabía yo era lo que me dijo Keiko hacía mucho tiempo. Añadí que decidimos dejar el tema puesto que era obvio que una cosa como la maldición no podía ser sino leyendas urbanas. Mi madre se lo creyó (aunque al principio fue escéptica) y Hiroshi también.

—Ya veo… Creo que es mejor así. Las maldiciones no existen, todo eso es pinchar la llaga y me temo que tu madre está muy sensible ahora.

Asentí y me dijo que estaba orgulloso que fuera su "hijo". No pude evitar sentir cómo se me congelaban las entrañas al ver que me hablaba con tanta sinceridad pese a que le había estado mintiendo, pero ver sus ojos deprimidos sólo me impulsaron a callarme el tema, investigarlo, resolverlo y olvidarlo. Al menos quería que su hija estuviera en paz…

Ahora lo sé, pero entonces no quería hacerme creer que si pensaba eso era únicamente para convencerme a mí mismo.

* * *

Yuusuke llegó a casa justo cuando nosotros terminábamos de cenar. Les dije a mis padres que limpiaría yo la cocina e insistí cuando mi madre dijo que ya lo haría ella. Raras veces hago tareas domésticas (ser estudiante de medicina no te da mucho tiempo, que digamos) pero algunas veces trato de ser útil en casa. Incluso Yuusuke a veces prepara las comidas si tiene un día libre o va a comprar si le queda gasolina en la moto.

Hiroshi y mi madre fueron a la sala de estar porque esa noche hacían una película que a los dos les interesaba ver. Cuando Yuusuke entró en la sala le dije que me esperara en mi habitación, cuando hizo ademán de preguntarme por qué, negué con la cabeza. Calló y subió.

Cuando acabé cerré las luces, les deseé unas buenas noches a los dos y subí a mi cuarto. Efectivamente, allí estaba Yuusuke mirando mis apuntes con una cara bastante rara. No pude evitar reír un poco.

—Tío, con unos bocetos como éstos no sé por qué no haces Bellas Artes.

Ese comentario me sorprendió pero le dije que quería estudiar Medicina para hacer algo útil para las personas. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo que comprendía esa sensación, después de todo, cocinaba cada día para desconocidos y siempre le alegraba cuando le felicitaban.

—¿Qué querías?

Le expliqué que le había llamado porque tenía en mente visitar a tía Genkai. Me miró como si estuviera loco y me dijo que si no me había enterado la última vez que fuimos: no éramos bienvenidos. Le dije que eso era una obviedad, y al final terminamos por discutir de nuevo.

Seguramente el visitar a Genkai no hubiera sido una solución agradable, pero cada vez estaba más claro que ella _debía_ saber algo. Después de todo, ella ya tenía más de veinte años cuando nació su primera hermana. Seguramente no querría hablar de ello (siendo como era la familia Kuwabara una de las familias más conservadoras que conozco, y conozco bastantes) y menos aún con nosotros, pero esta vez no pensaba darle ninguna otra opción.

—Ch. ¿¡Y por qué tengo que ir yo también!? –exclamó, por suerte en voz suave para no molestar a nadie. Después de todo, mi madre se había sentido herida por culpa de la conversación que tuvimos el día anterior, y de saber que seguíamos con el tema, sabría que le habríamos mentido.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Necesitamos respuestas y ella seguro que las tiene, al menos algunas. Tendrá un mal carácter, pero no dejaré de insistir.

Ante eso, Yuusuke pareció ceder.

—¿Pero tú no tienes que trabajar? –me preguntó, escépticamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—He llamado y les he dicho que he cogido la gripe. Eso me dará unos días libres.

—¿¡Minamino Shuuichi, mintiendo!? –exclamó dramáticamente, con una mano en la frente para añadir exageración– ¡Oh, no!

Por algún motivo no me enfadé con él, sino que empezamos a reír. Nunca en mi vida había mentido tanto, pero en esos momentos no me importaba. Lo que me importaba en esos momentos eran respuestas.

* * *

Me desperté temprano para asegurarme de tener tiempo para ducharme, hacer un plan, darle tiempo a Yuusuke para desperezarse y convertirse en una persona, arreglar un par de asuntos, comprar el periódico y, finalmente, coger un tren que nos llevaría a casa de tía Genkai en un par de horas. No hace falta decir que Yuusuke se despertó de muy mal humor, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarme hasta salir de casa.

—¿¡A quién se le ocurre despertarme a las cinco de la mañana!? –gritó a unos diez pasos de casa, donde seguramente no molestaría a los adultos.

Compramos el periódico (había cogido la costumbre de leer uno cada mañana), fuimos a correos (pues vi que había recibido una carta de la Universidad) y llegamos a la estación de tren con diez minutos de antelación, tiempo que aproveché para comprarme un café con leche y Yuusuke un refresco de soda (cuando le pregunté cómo podía beber tal cosa por la mañana, sólo se encogió de hombros).

Yuusuke se durmió durante el viaje, tiempo que yo aproveché para seguir leyendo las cartas que encontré de Shizuru. No tenía pensado enseñárselas a tía Genkai, no aún. Después de todo, tiene muy mal carácter y sé que ama con pasión a sus padres (pese a lo que pudiera haber ocurrido entonces) así que enseñarle una carta que _prueba_ de manera casi definitiva que su madre amaba con locura a otro hombre… seguramente no hubiera sido una idea brillante. De momento lo que me interesaba era estudiar y sacar provecho de todo cuánto tenía –que, después de todo, era muy poco–.

Le desperté dos paradas antes de la nuestra y fuimos los únicos en bajar de esa estación. Tía Genkai vive en un templo apartado, en las montañas y rodeada de un bosque maravilloso, infinito y sano. Cuando hace tiempo fuimos a visitarla, Keiko le preguntó a nuestra madre por qué tía Genkai vive tan lejos. Recuerdo que puso una cara extraña, como preocupada y triste y dijo que a su hermana no le gustaba hablar con la gente. Cuando Yuusuke (que ese día nos acompañaba) le preguntó si estaba loca, recuerdo que parecía haberse tomado la pregunta en serio pese a haber reído y decirle que no, que claro que no estaba loca. Dijo que era un poco excéntrica, y recuerdo pensar que se quedaba corta.

De nosotros tres, debo admitir que soy –o, al menos, fui– su preferido por ser el primogénito y tener facilidades para las artes. Recuerdo que Hiroshi comentó de pasada cuando pensaba que no le estaba escuchando que tía Genkai pensaba que Keiko era demasiado niña y que Yuusuke era demasiado gamberro. No recuerdo si mi madre le respondió o no, pero sí que me hizo gracia que mi tía pensara eso de mí; después de todo, me gustaba que me aprobara pues en esos momentos había estado luchando duramente para lograr buenas notas y conseguir una identidad sólida, una que fuera el recuerdo de mi padre, pero tampoco uno que me desatara de él.

No sé si con el tiempo eso habrá cambiado… la última vez que la vi fue hacía tres días y no siquiera pudimos hablar con calma (debo admitir que yo también estaba nervioso, pero el más alterado era, sin duda, Yuusuke), pero antes de eso no la había visto en dos años y medio, al menos. Es evidente que tía Genkai es una persona extremadamente antisocial pese a ser amable con quienes se ganan su estima; por ejemplo es muy amable con mi madre y conmigo, pero trata con algo de frialdad a Yuusuke, a tía Atsuko y a Hiroshi, y tampoco era especialmente dulce con Keiko.

Después de caminar durante otros cuarenta minutos, por fin vimos la gran escalera que nos llevaría a su templo. Hiroshi comentó una vez que seguramente era la prueba definitiva para llegar a verla, y mi madre no se rió. La última vez que conté el número de escalones sé que pasaban de las seiscientas, pero no me acuerdo del número exacto.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras y mucho antes de llegar a la mitad, Yuusuke ya estaba rompiendo maldiciones. En parte me extrañó porque él está mucho más en forma que yo (va al menos tres veces a la semana al gimnasio) y ya estaba sin aliento (claro que eso seguramente era porque no había dejado de hablar ni un solo segundo). Pese a que no estoy tan en forma como él, cuando tengo tiempo me divierte hacer alguna carrera en la universidad e ir al gimnasio o hacer natación si encuentro tiempo.

—¿Quieres que descansemos? –le pregunté cuando pasamos de los cuatrocientos escalones. Cuatrocientos dieciséis. Y yo estaba ya casi sin aliento.

—Mira que eres una carga… –jadeó él, sentándose pesadamente en uno de los escalones. Le miré sarcásticamente y me devolvió la mirada. No sé por qué, pero empezamos a reír como dos idiomas– Tío, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió pensarlo la otra vez, pero estás en forma.

Sonreí, tomándomelo como un cumplido.

—No eres el único al que le gusta hacer deporte, Yuusuke.

—No, si ya –se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que la última vez que vinimos estaba tan alterado que ni me di cuenta que había subido todo esto de un trecho. ¿Y tú?

Debí admitir que a mí me había pasado lo mismo. Ese día el llegar hasta allí era tan importante que ni siquiera nos molestó tener que subir todo eso. En cambio, en ese momento, siendo más conscientes de todos y cada uno de los pasos que dábamos, supongo que nos llegó el agotamiento más rápidamente. Qué increíble la mente humana…

Después de descansar un minuto, recorrimos el resto de las escaleras. Un total de seiscientas sesenta y siete. Un número inquietante, pero al menos no tanto como lo sería si tuviera un escalón menos.

Volvíamos a estar sin aliento, pero nos acercamos a la puerta principal y le di unos golpes con el nudillo.

Unos segundos después oí unos pasos apresurados y alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿¡No os dije que no os quería volver a ver, mocosos!? –exclamo tía Genkai. Bueno, es probable que ya no fuera su sobrino preferido...

Vestía con el traje tradicional del templo: un gi blanco y un hakama rojo. Tía Genkai es especialmente pequeña (una vez llegué a plantearme si era por nacimiento prematuro, teoría que nunca descarté), bajita y delgada. Tía Genkai tiene 55 años aunque parece mucho más mayor, por algún motivo. Tiene la piel excepcionalmente pálida, de un tinte casi amarillento que no puede ser sano, pero se negaba con vehemencia a ir a ver ningún médico, pese a que yo me entrenara para convertirme en uno, afirmando que son unos incompetentes. Su cabello ha perdido todo su color castaño claro y ahora es canoso, con un deje casi rosado cuando está en el sol; está mal cuidado, está seco y su rizo no es sano. Tenía marcadas las ojeras y las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos y la comisura de su boca.

Tuve el presentimiento que seguramente ella ya sabía que íbamos a visitarla, aunque me negué a creérmelo. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?

Antes de que Yuusuke pudiera abrir la boca, le contesté.

—Tía Genkai… Siendo muchísimo lo del otro día. Me temo que estábamos algo agobiados y alterados por los rumores… Espero que no se haya ofendido –le dije tratando de ofrecerle mi mejor sonrisa, tranquila y confiada. Por la mirada que me dedicó seguramente sabría que me sentía de todo menos eso, pero su actitud pareció calmarla.

—Sois unos imbéciles. Pero pasad, si Shiori sabe que os he dejado aquí, se enfadaría conmigo.

Me alegré de ser hijo de Shiori en esos momentos más que nunca. No, en realidad siempre he estado orgulloso de ser hijo de una mujer tan amable y fuerte como ella; pero en esos momentos el ser su hijo me beneficiaba especialmente. Sabía que la relación de tía Genkai con la de tía Atsuko no era la mejor, pero eran hermanas, después de todo. Hermanas… o según la leyenda, medio hermanas. Y Yuusuke era su sobrino, así que por mucho que le insultara y le maltratara verbalmente, no puede evitar quererle. Igual que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima en el funeral de mi hermana Keiko.

La seguimos y fuimos a una sala tranquila al otro lado del templo. Era una habitación bastante grande y acogedora, muy iluminada pues estaba de cara al este. Había muebles y estanterías y alguna foto de sus alumnos de artes marciales. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido una fanática de la lucha y si no recuerdo mal, tío Toguro, su exmarido (que en paz descanse) también era un maestro en el arte del capoeira; así que los dos fundaron esta escuela selecta donde los mejores alumnos vivían y se entrenaban en todas las artes que conocían los maestros durante cuatro años. No había ni una sola fotografía de ella o de tío Toguro. Había una gran ventana, cuya vista mostraba un paisaje forestal espléndido.

—¿Queréis té? –preguntó secamente. Yuusuke no se molestó (estaba concentrado en mirarla mal, cosa que tía Genkai ignoraba con una facilidad que me dejó casi boquiabierto) pero yo asentí. Me dijo que la esperara.

Unos minutos después entró con una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera. Yuusuke murmuró algo y tía Genkai le miró con frescura.

—Si quieres algo, te lo buscas. Ya te he preguntado antes.

Yuusuke no dijo nada, pero su incomodidad y frustración se notaba en el aire.

—¿Qué queréis esta vez¿Es por lo mismo que la otra vez?

Hacía tres días Yuusuke había abordado el tema con demasiada franqueza, exigiendo saber qué había de cierto en los rumores sobre esa casa, sobre nuestros abuelos y toda la leyenda y la maldición. Genkai trató de retirarse –primero amablemente– diciendo que no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nosotras porque se encontraba cansada, pero Yuusuke insistió, haciendo que perdiera la paciencia con nosotros y demostrándonos (a las malas) que no estaba tan débil como había asegurado al principio. Empezaron a discutir violentamente, acusándose de guardar secretos y de meterse donde no les llaman y terminamos por perder el tren de vuelta y tener que esperar en la calle más de lo necesario para coger el próximo tren (como estábamos prácticamente en el medio de la nada, tampoco pudimos ir a tomar un café o algo por el estilo).

—Sí… Y esta vez queremos respuestas –dijo Yuusuke severamente, con un tono de voz que me sorprendió por lo serio y seguro en esta situación. Creo que también le sorprendió (e incluso gustó) a tía Genkai porque sonrió pícaramente.

—Sólo si me demuestras que no eres un mocoso curioso –me miró–. ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?

Miré a Yuusuke y me asintió con la cabeza. Durante el primer cuarto de hora del viaje en tren hablamos sobre qué le diríamos si podíamos hablar con ella. Por suerte este día parecía estar comunicativa, por lo que podríamos llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Por qué hoy estás dispuesta a hablar y antes no? –preguntó Yuusuke con la ceja alzada.

—¿A quién se le ocurre venir a verme para acusarme de cosas que están enterradas desde hace años? –respondió ella, retóricamente.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto: tía Genkai _sí_ sabía algo sobre la maldición, pero otra cosa es que nos proporcionara la información que estábamos buscando. Seguramente no sería nada fácil, pero al menos yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar esta oportunidad en un día en el que sí parecía querer hablar.

—Así que _sí_ sabes algo sobre la maldición.

Me miró con una sonrisa irónica, pero a la vez triste.

—Chico… yo lo viví todo. No voy a decir saberlo todo… pero ciertamente sé más que la mayoría que se han inventado las historias.

Volvimos a mirarnos y volvimos a asentir. No estaba seguro de si era una mejor opción dejar que Genkai se pensara que era sólo una curiosidad insana o decirle la verdad, lo que estaba pasando por nuestras cabezas; pero si le decíamos la verdad al menos tendríamos una respuesta verdadera. Si no quería saber nada de nosotros por algo sería…

Yuusuke se fue a media explicación sin decir nada.

Le conté a tía Genkai las sospechas que teníamos sobre Keiko yendo a ver la casa y las cartas que encontré en el desván. Le conté mis suposiciones sobre los rumores y mis propias teorías sacadas a partir del diario de Keiko y de hecho reales.

Tía Genkai estuvo seria durante mi historia. Cuando le pregunté su opinión me dijo con una mirada triste:

—Shuuichi… Es mejor que tú y Yuusuke estéis a salvo. Esto no es un juego.

De inmediato le pregunté:

—¿¡Entonces es verdad¿¡Es verdad que hay una maldición y que es posible que mi madre y tía Atsuko no…!?

No dijo nada. Su mirada, una mirada agresiva, fue suficiente para acallarme, hacerme saber que habíamos llegado al final de nuestra discusión y que era hora de marcharme. Antes de irme me dijo:

—Esto no es un juego, Shuuichi. Es mejor que lo dejes ir.

Por algún motivo me sentí airado al oír esas palabras. Dejando ir una rabia que no sabía que podía contener mi cuerpo, la acusé de no saber por lo que estábamos pasando mi familia por culpa de la pérdida de Keiko, la acusé de ser una insensible por no querer llevar a nuestra familia a salvo, sino seguir con la estúpida e irrompible maldición…

No fue hasta que estuvimos en el tren de vuelta (Yuusuke me miró extrañado cuando nos vimos en el pie de la escalera, pues era obvio que había estado llorando) que me di cuenta de algo. Genkai nunca había negado que había algo _extraño_ en esa casa… Y tampoco había usado el imperativo para prohibirme seguir investigando…

Tuve la extraña certeza que, pese a que Genkai quisiera mantenernos a salvo, también quería romper esa maldición.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡¡Siento muchísimo la espera!! La verdad es que había dejado de lado mis fics para centrarme en mi novela original, historia que he tenido que dejar de lado porque se había quedado atascada y, con ella, mi creatividad literaria… (¿es modesto decir algo así? Creo que no… XD). Así que he decidido centrarme más en "Puertas" también una historia mía pero adaptada a YYH.

¿Qué os parece hasta ahora? Mis actualizaciones serán más lentas, pues ahora publicaré a medida que escriba, y estoy llevando varios fics a la vez.

También voy a dejar que contestar los reviews en los capítulos. Ahora lo que haré será contestar aquellos que me dejen un review firmado por Siento la inconveniencia, pero si hay alguien que desee que le responda su review, que me lo diga (dejando su mail, por supuesto) y lo haré en cuanto pueda.


	6. Cartas de Shizuru: Primera Carta

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Cartas de Shizuru: Primera carta

* * *

KUWABARA; SHIZURU

* * *

Carta número uno: Veintitrés de abril de mil novecientos cincuenta

* * *

_«Mi queridísimo Koenma: »_

_«Sé que es posible que nunca reciba estas cartas de amor que constantemente le escribo cuando la luna está alta y me observa con mirada insípida y me ofrece una luz delicada, pero aún y así, a riesgo de morir de pena por no poder confesarle los sentimientos que mi afectado corazón le reserva, he decidido escribir en tinta e intentar plasmar aquello que mi corazón desborda, que son mis emociones, en una hoja de papel que no encontrará nunca. »_

_«Mi queridísimo Koenma, he visto sus miradas de deseo y tristeza, tal como es aquella mirada del oso más alto que encuentra un abejar lleno de miel en un árbol aún más alto cuando está hambriento, cruzar mi camino cuando cree que no miro; y es esa misma mirada la que le envío nada más verle y cuando pretende no estar mirándome, porque sé, como sabe un pez que su elemento es el agua, que conoce mis secretas emociones y que las nota, las percibe, como lo hace un mono al tocar las barras de metal de las jaulas que en nada se parecen a las texturas rugosas de las ramas de los árboles. »_

_«Pero mi queridísimo señor Koenma, usted juró lealtad a una mujer que ahora le observa en brazos de nuestro queridísimo dios Jehová, o bien está gateando y viviendo una nueva y mejor vida gracias al arte silencioso, siempre presente, justo y leal de Buda; porque estoy segura de que, si usted le prometió amor y fidelidad eternas, a través de las vidas y los años, es porque era una mujer digna de tal promesa. Usted se lo juró. »_

_«Y yo hice ese mismo juramento a mi marido Kazuma. Le amo como sé que su mujer le amó a usted durante la vida que compartió con usted, y por eso mismo debo estar ahí para servir todos y cada uno de sus deseos, que pese a no ser muchos, me veo con la obligación de valerle. Kazuma me ha tratado siempre bien, igual que siempre le trató bien a usted como buen amigo de la familia que es, y es por eso mismo que siento que, de enterarse de que guardamos secretos a sus espaldas, se enojará conmigo. Tal vez guarde silencio como lo hará este papel que lee y traga todas y cada una de mis emociones que estoy expresando en este instante, pero seguramente su corazón quedará marcado como la tinta que está marcando sus trazos imborrables. Porque, por muy mujer y adulta que sea, me veo incapaz de pretender que, de ser él quién ve en otra mujer algo que vio hace mucho tiempo en mí, o que nunca vio en mi figura en absoluto, yo misma me sentiría dolida. ¿Acaso un hermano dedicado por completo a su menor, a aquél que ha jurado proteger de los males como todo fraterno promete, no se sentiría traicionado si va en brazos de otro que cree ver superior, cuando el hermano verdadero lo ha hecho todo por él¿Acaso no sería un dolor insoportable y un pecado sin perdón ni para el Dios de los cristianos ni nuestro karma? »_

_«Mi hija Genkai, de veintitrés años recién cumplidos esta misma noche cuando el reloj ha marcado con sus manitas el número superior, el doce y el cero a la vez, lo infinito y la nada al mismo tiempo, seguramente no sería capaz de comprender estos sentimientos que mi alma carga cuando atisbo su silueta al acercarte a nuestra casa. Ella es comprensiva y muy bella, tanto su cuerpo físico como lo es su corazón, infinitamente el perfil de la belleza, y por eso mismo no sería capaz de comprender la traición que estoy ejerciendo sobre mi marido, padre al que ella quiere y venera, tal y como venera a una madre que no es digna de ese amor, y me siento como un dios de la venganza que ha obligado a su pueblo a alabarle ante la amenaza de un desastre. No merezco su perdón, pero me veo incapaz de ocultarle durante más tiempo lo que este papel guarda por mí. Un día de estos se lo tendré que contar, porque es capaz de verme, está dotada con el poder de la visión y la empatía, y sé que sabe lo que un secreto no debería nunca susurrar. Ella nunca ha oteado el pecado de cara, únicamente lo ha oído en las charlas religiosas a las que asistió de pequeña pero que se tomó muy seriamente y aún ahora respeta. Pero lo sabe, y se lo tendré que decir. »_

_«¿Podrías perdonarme? Seguramente ella me prohibiría volver a verte, y si fuera así¿estarías tú dispuesto a escaparte para mirarme de esa forma indiscreta, como mira un zorro a la presa que está tratando de seducir para comérsela luego¿Serías capaz? »_

_«Como no lo sé, me veo obligada a acallármelo. No quiero que Genkai lo sepa. Su corazón es dulce y puro, y puede sospechar, pero no me veo con fuerzas como para decírselo a la cara. Oh¿en serio existe un dios piadoso¿Por qué hace que mi corazón se desborde siempre con esta fuerza¿Por qué tiene mi hija, cuyo corazón es blanco como la nieve, presenciar semejante acto de pecado en forma de su madre¿Por qué no soy capaz de ver a mi marido como te veo a ti¿Por qué no ansío sus manos recorrer mi abrasado cuerpo, sino las suyas, cuya única visión hace que me estremezca? »_

_«Y me pregunto¿te mereces una mujer que ha pecado? Yo creo que no. ¿Por qué nací mujer, mujer, cuyos pecados son mil veces más castigados que los hombres¿Por qué no puedo amarte sin merecer un punición¿Qué hice en una vida anterior para merecer tal sanción? »_

_«Sólo rezo para que nunca encuentre estas cartas, para que mi hija nunca descubra lo que siento por usted, para que mi marido me quiera y yo algún día pueda aprender a quererle y a desearle como desea mi corazón sus manos. »_

_«Oh, mi queridísimo Koenma, dueño de mi vida pese a que yo nunca le hubiera dado mi consentimiento y, aún así, incapaz de desear otra cosa; perdone estas palabras de mujer pecadora. »_

_«Le habla una mujer enferma de amor, »_

_«Kuwabara Shizuru.»_


	7. Cartas de Shizuru: Segunda Carta

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Cartas de Shizuru: Segunda carta

* * *

KUWABARA; SHIZURU

* * *

Carta número uno: Veintiséis de junio de mil novecientos cincuenta

* * *

_«Mi queridísimo Koenma: »_

_«Siento que mi alma se desgasta como el acero de una espada abandonada por su caballero cada vez que reposáis vuestros ojos en mi cuerpo. Sé que vos ansiáis acercaros a mí ahora que es evidente que los ojos de mi estimado marido están dedicados a la imagen de ese pequeño ángel que nuestro Dios o nuestro Buda nos ha enviado, enferma y consumida. Es muy tierna, dulce como la más exquisita de las mieles y más hermosa que el más bello de los ángeles de todas las religiones existentes; y es, indudablemente, la más merecedora de las atenciones de mi amado Kazuma, más que una indigna servidora que entinta papel con palabras de amor dedicadas a vos. »_

_«Mi hija, bella, hermosa, pura y gentil, lo sabe. Sus ojos del color áureo que heredó de mi difunto padre me penetran fríamente susurrando palabras de venganza por traición. Sin embargo, a pesar de la agonía, mi corazón no puede dejar de doblar sus latidos cada vez que le oteo, mis ojos no pueden dejar de seguirle con la mirada hasta que el horizonte nos separe, mi alma no puede dejar de pertenecerle a vos. Oh, Señor Koenma, soy incapaz de dejar de amarle. »_

_«Y ahora que la atención de mi marido está dedicada al ángel… Ahora que el corazón de mi marido ha sido robado por otra mujer… »_

_«Ahora soy más suya que nunca, señor Koenma. »_

_«Le habla una mujer enferma de amor, »_

_«Kuwabara Shizuru.»_


	8. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Tres

* * *

En dos semanas y media Shuuichi se marcharía porque sus clases volvían a empezar. Creo que es innecesario decir que esa idea me frustraba porque, aunque odiaba admitirlo, trabajar con él era más rápido y eficaz que cuando lo hago todo yo solo. No es porque sea un mal trabajador (no, al menos, no quiero creer eso) sino simplemente porque su mente es tan analítica que percibe los mínimos detalles a la primera, mientras que yo sólo me quedo con la visión global y hago preguntas que él consideraría innecesarias (aún no habíamos arreglado el tema de los _demonios_, asunto que aún me mosqueaba pero que él se empeñaba en dejar para lo último).

Me dejó sorprendido verle bajar las interminables escaleras del templo de la vieja con los ojos rojos, claro síntoma de haber estado llorando. Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado y que si estaba bien, me ignoró y esperamos en silencio diez minutos para que llegara el tren. Durante el trayecto a casa, frunció súbitamente el ceño y me dijo con voz grave:

—Nada de lo que nos digan va a hacer que cambie de opinión –supuse que hablaba sobre la maldición, y asentí. Lo he dicho ya, no soy tonto, no me extrañaría que la vieja le hubiera dicho a Shuu que se fuera a la mierda y que no la molestara más. Y tan alterado que estaba el tío, seguramente habría roto a llorar. Y por la reacción que tuvo al bajar, seguro que esas lágrimas no impresionaron en absoluto a la vieja.

Vaya mierda de familia que tenemos, en serio.

Francamente, después de eso tuve incluso más ganas de indagar en ese tema prohibido e incluso le dije que le preguntáramos directamente a Shiori. Shuuichi se negó. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada de mi madre… después de todo, está en un psiquiátrico.

La mala suerte, desgraciadamente, estaba de mi lado, así que por culpa de un compañero que se había lesionado la mano, tuve que encargarme de la cocina aun cuando me había pedido varias horas libres para esas semanas.

Durante ese tiempo, Shuuichi insistió como un maldito poseso en estudiar y estudiar más y más y averiguar cosas que no pueden averiguarse por notas y cartas. Cuando me alzaba para ir a trabajar, él ya estaba en pie, y cuando me acostaba yo, seguía en su dormitorio. Incluso Shiori y Hiroshi se dieron cuenta que a Shuuichi le pasaba algo, y yo sabía que se había obsesionado con el tema.

—Es hora de cenar.

—Lo siento, mamá, no tengo hambre.

—Pero Shuuichi, tampoco has comido…

—No tengo apetito. De veras, lo siento.

Este diálogo se repetía con frecuencia estos últimos días. Shiori me preguntó si sabía algo y como no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco mentirle (las madres siempre tienen un sexto sentido) le dije que seguramente se habría disgustado por algo y estaría tratando de olvidarse de ello. Recuerdo que Shiori se preguntó en voz alta si tendría algo que ver con Kôto, la novia de Shuu, y le dije que no lo sabía, que ya se lo preguntaría a Juri, la prima de ella.

Cuando había pasado casi una semana más de todo el escándalo en casa de nuestra tía, fui a subirle la cena por petición de Shiori. Cuando golpeé la puerta con los nudillos y no oí nada, abrí la puerta suponiéndome que si no me decía que me quedara fuera, me invitaba; y no me sorprendí cuando le vi dormido sobre su escritorio con todo de cartas, el diario y la hemeroteca por Internet a su alrededor.

Me debatí si sería mejor despertarle o no y como vi que era demasiado obvio que había estado perdiendo peso (y no es que le sobrara para empezar, precisamente) dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa y le sacudí un poco el hombro.

No despertó. Fruncí el ceño e insistí. Poco rato después, volvió en sí y me preguntó que qué pasaba, que si había averiguado algo.

—Sí, he descubierto que los camareros novatos son una maldición. Te tiran los platos que elaboras por el suelo y luego ni se disculpan… –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me fulminó con la mirada, y con esas ojeras asustaba de verdad.

—Yuusuke.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Shiori me ha pedido que te traiga esto. Tío, si quieres matarte a buscar cosas que no existen (ni existirán si no buscamos _más_ donde _debemos_ buscar) adelante, pero al menos no preocupes a tu madre.

Tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada.

—Lo siento. Es que no creo que sea una buena idea ir a la casa aún… tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ese tío y los malos presentimientos, de verdad: era para pegarse un tiro.

—Libro mañana por la noche y pasado. Mañana he quedado con Juri y con Kôto, vamos a hacer una cita doble –de verdad, su cara era digna de un retrato.

—¿Una cita doble? No hablarás de vosotros tres…

—Tío, trabajas demasiado si tu mente está tan atontada –me fulminó con la mirada–. Iremos nosotros _dos_. Juri me ha dicho que estás tan ocupado, que ni siquiera enciendes el móvil para recibir los mensajes que te envía Kôto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y mencionó algo de olvidarse cargarlo de batería. Suspiré.

—Les he dicho que iríamos a buscarlas mañana a las seis y media. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Tío, necesitas salir de aquí, te estás pudriendo.

Me esperaba que me mirara mal por planear cosas sin su permiso o incluso que me gritara por ser un entrometido, pero lo que NO me esperaba era que me diera un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

–¡¿Se puede saber QUÉ COÑO te pasa?! –exclamó furioso, lanzando sin querer los papeles por el suelo y desordenando su normalmente pulcra habitación– ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER PLANES POR MÍ, EH!?

Quise replicar, pero estaba demasiado alterado y no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

–¡¡CLARO¡¡COMO TÚ NO HACES NADA!! –en ocasiones normales no me habría fijado, pero noté que su cuerpo temblaba como un flan– ¡¡TE PASAS EL DÍA FUERA Y TODO EL TRABAJO RECAE SOBRE MÍ¡¡Y ENCIMA VAS PLANEANDO CITAS DURANTE EL ÚNICO MOMENTO QUE TIENES LIBRE PARA AYUDARME¡¡SINVERGÜENZA¡¡EN REALIDAD LO QUE PASARA TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!!

Muchas veces me he enfadado, pero no recuerdo una furia tan ciega como la que sentí en esos momentos. Comprendía hasta cierto punto la frustración de Shuuichi, incluso podría perdonarle el puñetazo, pero lo que sí que no iba a tragar era la insolencia de decir que todo por lo que había estado pasando (las drogas, el alcohol...) no era importante, que simplemente me había "escaqueado" del trabajo a propósito. No por un compañero herido, sino porque _no quería trabajar_. No recuerdo una ira tan ciega.

Le devolví el puñetazo, uno que le di con todas mis fuerzas. Soy fuerte: he peleado en la calle desde pequeño y voy al gimnasio. Soy el más fuerte del barrio. Shuuichi era fuerte, pero su propia irritación le impedía predecir mis movimientos.

Le tumbé al suelo, llevando con él la silla y un vaso que se aguantaba de milagro al borde de la mesa.

El vaso se rompió con un ruido estrepitoso.

Cuando me enfado tiendo a dejar ir mi rabia en forma de gritos y golpes. Por eso me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando dije con una frialdad impropia de mí:

–Avisé a Kôto y a Juri porque pensé que podrías usar ese tiempo para relajarte y el domingo hacer lo que tuvieras planeado respecto a la maldición. Pero no. Vas y te haces el capullo, preocupando a tus padres, obsesionándote en buscar cosas que NO ESTÁN porque eres demasiado _gallina_ como para ENTRAR en la casa. Eso aún te lo podría perdonar, puñetazo inclusive. Pero no. Vas y metes la pata diciendo la peor de las gilipolleces.

–Yuusuke…

–¡¡ESCÚCHAME, GILIPOLLAS¡¡VALE que te pases la vida en esta habitación¡¡VALE que preocupes a tus padres¡¡PERO NO VALE QUE ME DIGAS QUE KEIKO NO ME IMPORTA¿ME HAS OÍDO?!!

Hubo un silencio. Al menos mi último discurso había sido más _mío_ que el anterior, pero aún así estaba intranquilo. Estaba furioso. Tenía ganas de restregarle lo capullo que había sido, pero algo en mí me lo impedía.

O seguramente sería el que sabía ya que le había dicho lo que le hacía falta saber a mi primo.

–Tienes razón –dijo casi en un murmullo.

–Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas –le respondí, una parte de mí aún frenética por no ser capaz de descargar toda mi cólera –. Y me da igual lo que quieras, mañana vendrás conmigo porque Juri está preocupada por Kôto.

–Soy un mal novio -susurró.

-Eso no es verdad, sólo que esta vez te has pasado.

Sin más, me fui de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente nos cruzamos por la cocina no nos dijimos nada. Shiori comentó lo aliviada que estaba de verle salir fuera de su cuarto, y le preguntó que qué le había ocurrido. Con una sonrisa angelical, Shuuichi dijo que le había dado un bajón y que había empezado a adelantar trabajo de la universidad para quitarse cosas de la cabeza. Ella asintió y dijo que podía comprenderlo, después de todo, era un chico de 19 años que iba a cuarto de la universidad. Hiroshi, en broma, le preguntó si no serían problemas con la novia.

–No… espero –Shiori le miró extrañada, pero él negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera preguntar.

–Bueno, chico, hace días que no sales de casa¿cuándo vas a ver a esa chica encantadora?

Yo había estado ignorándole deliberadamente mientras hablaba con sus padres, sentado en mi silla y comiendo cereales. Por la mañana y por la tarde aún tenía que trabajar, y con suerte llegaría a las seis a casa para prepararme.

–Sí… iremos con Yuusuke y Juri.

Alcé la mirada y asentí. Sabía que no debía esperar disculpa alguna, después de todo, le había pegado con todas mis fuerzas, así que supuse acertadamente que estábamos en paz de una forma u otra.

Sabía que lo que había dicho respecto a mis sentimientos por Keiko había estado causado por su desengaño cuando no descubrió nada nuevo, pero aún así ese comentario me dolió y en esos momentos aún sentía un poco de rencor.

–Por cierto… –comentó Hiroshi con el ceño fruncido, mirando de reojo a Shiori que asintió, como si hubieran estado discutiendo sobre si decirnos o no lo que fuera que tenían en la cabeza– Ayer¿qué eran esos gritos?

No respondí. Miré a Shuuichi que se había quedado mudo, con la mirada en el suelo, como esperando que respondiera yo. Lo llevaba claro, ésa era una de las cosas que no pensaba hacer por lo capullo que había sido él. Y eso que yo no soy un tipo demasiado rencoroso…

–Estaba frustrado… y descargué sobre Yuusuke. Fue un error de mi parte.

Sus padres se miraros preocupados, pero asintieron sin decir nada.

La jornada en el restaurante fue dura y pesada, pero por suerte mi compañero había vuelto y, pese a que no podía forzar la mano (y, por consecuencia, no podía trabajar demasiado rato) su compañía era notada y agradecida. Me dio las gracias por haber ocupado sus horas esa semana y se ofreció en tomar las horas que me debía esa misma semana. Sonreí y le dije que ni hablar. No negaré que me sentí tentado en aceptar (especialmente si tenía que convivir con el eterno enfado de mi primo), pero siendo que aún tenía problemas de movilidad, le dije que esperáramos, que más adelante ya nos apañaríamos algo.

A las cinco mi jefe me dijo que podía irme, así que llegué pronto a casa. Shiori me dijo que Shuuichi estaba duchándose y me agradeció que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Le dije que yo no había tenido nada que ver. Cuando me acarició la mejilla no pude evitar apartarme y silbar. El dolor de la mejilla había vuelto. La herida no era grave (ni siquiera se notaba por fuera, tan sólo era un mordisco por dentro) porque seguramente Shuu había estado tan alterado que ni siquiera estaba apuntando donde dios manda.

Shiori me miró preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, nada –le dije rápidamente–. Es que me mordí el labio anoche.

Odio mentir, así que me limité a disfrazar un poco la verdad. Claro, me había mordido cuando me pegó, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo ella.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? –me preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina– ¿O has comido en el restaurante?

Le dije que ya había comido y justo en ese momento bajó Shuuichi. Estuvimos hablando con Shiori hasta las seis y entonces los dos tuvimos que irnos (Juri se quedaba a dormir en casa de Kôto, así que estarían juntas) para no llegar tarde.

Shuuichi sacó el coche y llegamos cinco minutos tarde.

Creo que no lo he mencionado hasta ahora. Juri es la prima de Kôto y mi novia desde hace tres meses. La verdad es que, para ser primas, son muy –muy– distintas la una de la otra. Claro que tampoco es que yo tenga mucho en común con Shuu…

Seguramente os extrañe que salga con Juri cuando más de una vez he afirmado (y sigo y seguiré haciéndolo) que he querido con pasión a mi prima, a Keiko. A mí también me extrañó… Supongo que si empezamos a salir fue porque ambos nos sentíamos solos (a ella le había dejado el novio no hace mucho) y poco a poco la relación fue madurando. Y como la cosa va bien y tampoco nos hemos prometido amor _eterno_, la cosa funciona.

Kôto es una chica muy mona. Es bajita, delgada, sin muchas curvas, pero realmente mona. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y es muy graciosa. Juri, por eso, es lo que yo realmente considero una _mujer_ (pese a ser la pequeña de las dos). Es alta, delgada, con pecho y caderas y piernas largas y delgadas. Es morena y tiene el pelo y los ojos claros, y siempre usa toneladas de maquillaje que siempre consigue que le quede bien. Y le encanta vestir provocadoramente… y me encanta verla vestida así.

Nos encanta pelearnos, también.

—¡¡LLEGÁIS TARDE!! –gritó Juri nada más vernos aparecer por la puerta. Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco pero no pude evitar sonreír, soez, viendo cómo iba vestida. Pantalones tejanos muy cortos que marcaban bien sus piernas y sus zapatos de tacón de aguja (me encantan), un top negro corto y ligero y una blusa rosa atada en un nudo encima. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Maquillada. Me encanta.

—Pues anda que no llegáis tarde las mujeres también… –gruñí.

Juri me sacó la lengua.

—Uy, sí, muy madura por tu parte –le contesté, haciendo que me diera una colleja al subir a la parte trasera del coche.

Kôto, que se había instalado en el asiento del copiloto, rió. Ella iba vestida modosita, con una falda marrón por encima de las rodillas de pana y una blusa apretada blanca con corbata corta verde. El único detalle que le vi fue una gargantilla negra que le compraría Shuuichi.

—Siempre igual… –dijo risueña. Le sonreí, la chica me cae bien.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Tenéis los cinturones puestos? –preguntó Shuuichi.

—¡¡ANDA¡Se me ha olvidado el mío¿¡Qué hago ahora si se me caen los pantalones!?

Obviamente mi broma no le gustó nada a mi primo que puso mala cara, pero al menos logré sacar un par de risas de las chicas. Si él quería amargarse bien, pero al menos quería que las pobres (especialmente Kôto, que estaría aburrida de un novio que la ignoraba) se alegraran. Me alegró ver que Shuu sonrió al ver que Kôto feliz.

* * *

No voy a pretender que la cita fuera mal… en absoluto. Al menos, la primera parte. Sólo deseo que Kôto no hubiera hablado nunca de la Universidad. Eso nos habría librado del gran disgusto que nos llevamos.

—¿Qué tal llevas los estudios, Shuuichi? –preguntó Kôto con una sonrisita sarcástica (muy obvia, por cierto, si lo noté hasta yo).

Shuuichi se puso rojo y dijo, manteniendo la compostura:

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

Kôto le dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo importante que contaría más de un 50 por cierto de su nota final. Cuando le pregunté de qué iba, se rió y me dijo que tenía dos opciones, pero tenía claro cuál elegir. Cuando le volví a preguntar de qué hablaba, me respondió:

—Verás. Podemos hacer un documental sobre las urgencias en los hospitales…

—Y ese no lo harás –comentó Shuuichi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando pregunté, harto curioso, que por qué, mi novia me respondió.

—Kôto es hematofóbica –supongo que mi cara lo dijo todo, porque después lo aclaró–. Tiene fobia a la sangre… –dijo poniendo una expresión rara.

La chica en cuestión se puso roja y mencionó algo sobre el miedo irracional a los bichos (¿hematofobia?) de Juri, que se calló.

—¿Entonces de qué lo harás? –preguntó Juri al reponerse del shock (estoy seguro de que se había imaginado allí mismo a un par de bichos correteando por su pierna, por la forma en que la frotó con la mía, como para quitarse la sensación) (y no me iba a quejar yo, no).

—La segunda opción son casos sobrenaturales –dijo frunciendo el ceño–. Ya sabes, cosas como fantasmas, casas encantadas y por el estilo.

Noté que mi cara palidecía a la vez que veía todo color desvanecer de Shuuichi.

Nos miramos tensamente, él seguro que más tenso que yo (porque sus ojos reflejaban más pánico del que estaba seguro que sentía yo en esos momentos, y no me sentía especialmente como para tirar cohetes).

Cuando Juri preguntó con una risita sorna que qué nos pasaba, que parecía que hubiéramos visto un fantasma de verdad, Shuuichi se alzó y se disculpó para ir al baño. Así que tuve que encargarme de entretenerlas y cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Cuando Shuuichi volvió estaba igual de pálido pero más calmado. Se puso un caramelo de menta en la boca. Por entonces ya hablábamos del nuevo proyecto de Juri (estudia moda). Ésta comentó de ir a un local nuevo de música que habían abierto no-muy-lejos, y como yo tenía ganas de quitarme todo el rollo paranormal de la cabeza asentí. Shuuichi (que obviamente no quería venir) se vio obligado a acompañarnos.

* * *

Ni Shuuichi se levantó antes de las once de la mañana al día siguiente. Claro que eso sólo le hacía más irritable de lo que ya lo estaba porque según él "_Había perdido una mañana valiosa de trabajo para dormir_", aunque hubimos llegado a las cinco de la mañana a casa la noche anterior.

Yo me levanté con un poco de resaca. No había bebido mucho (pasé de las cinco birras, pero no llegué a las ocho), sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Shuuichi me despertó de mal humor, a las doce del mediodía, diciéndome que sus padres se habían ido al centro para ir de compras. Y que me levantara porque tenía que ir a correos a enviar una carta. Me dio un documento de identificación y una nota firmada conforme que yo iba en su lugar a enviar ese papel (que, según el sobre, ya parecía importante). Cuando le pregunté que por qué no iba él, me miró mal y me dijo que estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Cuando le pregunté que qué, me dijo que estaba estudiando los planos de la casa. De _la_ casa.

Cuando volví del fastidioso recado (¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí hacer de perro faldero, un día por aquí y el otro por allí?) Shuuichi estaba en el comedor con varios planos delante de sí y con el ceño fruncido.

—Enviado –le dije nada más entrar y verle.

—Bien.

Como no me dijo nada, me acerqué a él para investigar los planos. Yo nunca había entrado a la casa, pero no me sorprendía que fuera así por dentro. Siempre, por fuera, había tenido la sensación que sería un lugar con habitaciones o muy pequeñas o muy grandes, con detalles que a nadie le gusta tener que dedicarse, pero precioso a la vista.

—Parece bonita, incluso en papel –comenté, obviamente hablando de la casa.

Shuuichi asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero hay cosas que no entiendo –me dijo desplazando los papeles de tal forma que pudiera verlos todos y que pudiera conectar la salida y las escaleras con las escaleras del segundo piso.

Lo miré y no vi nada extraño. Claro que tampoco sé mucho de arquitectura.

—Está claro qué habitación está destinada a qué. Por ejemplo –me señaló la zona que era la cocina–, la cocina. Y aquí está el comedor. Pero mira… si subes por las escaleras… –trazó el recorrido con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda– ves que aquí hay (aparte del baño) los dormitorios. El dormitorio principal (el de Kazuma y el de Shizuru, supongo), el de tía Genkai, las de nuestras madres y tres más (la de invitados).

—¿Qué es lo que no cuadra?

—Verás, estos son los planos más recientes. La casa antes de remodelar sólo tenía el dormitorio principal, el de tía Genkai y otro más. Que naciera tía Atsuko y mamá puede ser un motivo por el que se añadieran más habitaciones… ¿Pero tres de más? Y se creó además un ático y un sótano. Y abajo… ¿ves esta habitación? No tiene nada. Sólo la puerta, no tiene ventanas.

—Puede que fuera un trastero…

—Esa función la cumple el ático. O el desván. Además, este cuarto es demasiado pequeño. Como mucho será de dos metros cuadrados, poco más.

—Pero puede que las habitaciones las hicieran por si tenían más hijos… –dije, sin creérmelo yo mismo.

—Lo dudo. Cuando mamá y tía Atsuko nacieron, Shizuru ya tenía una edad y pronto dejaría de poder concebir –eso fue lo que yo mismo me había dicho en mi cabeza–. Por eso¿para qué tantas habitaciones? Sé que se llevaban bien con muchas familias… ¿Pero no lo ves raro?

No supe qué decir. En parte no, no lo veía raro. Siempre puede haber un motivo por el que tenía un dormitorio (o varios) extra… Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no era así. Que había algo más. Me dejo llevar por mis instintos muchas veces (especialmente cuando estoy enfadado) pero esta vez no sabía por qué sentía que había algo terrible dentro de esas paredes.

—No… pero sí.

—Me pasa lo mismo. Una parte de mí me dice que es racional… Pero tengo la sensación que algo se me escapa.

Claro, el eterno racional estudiante de medicina. Él no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus instintos, pero aún así había notado que pese a que la razón nos dictara algo… nuestro corazón nos indicaba otra cosa. Mi curiosidad aumentó y, con eso, mis ganas de entrar allí.

Fui directo al grano.

—¿Cuándo entramos?

No contestó.

* * *

La casa estaba a las afueras, a media hora en coche (o poco menos, por lo que si Keiko iba en bicicleta tardaría una hora). Fuimos al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando el sol ya estaba alto, y Shuuichi tenía pensado volver antes de que oscureciera demasiado. Cuando le pregunté que por qué, que si tenía miedo a la oscuridad o alguna chorrada de estas, no contestó. Supongo que metí la pata.

La casa era menos lúgubre de cómo la recordaba. Supongo que eso tuvo que ser por mi edad y el terror que sintió Keiko de pequeña. Esas cosas deforman el punto de vista de los niños¿sabéis?

Y ahora estoy delante de la casa supuestamente encantada y estoy igual que antes de salir de casa. Sigo con este nerviosismo recorriéndome el cuerpo, pero eso es inevitable, supongo.

—Es bonita. No intimida –le dije a Shuuichi, girándome. Éste miraba la casa con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que la casa de repente se volviera negra o cambiara de forma o que se oyera una risa infernal desde dentro. No pude evitar preguntar–. ¿Seguro que es esta casa?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Crees que yo haría un error tan estúpido? –me preguntó, rabioso.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tío¿quién te crees que eres? También eres humano y cometes errores. No me vengas de listo.

No dijimos más en un largo rato, nos limitamos a observar la casa y memorizarla. Shuuichi había aparcado el coche a unos metros, cuando ya nos habíamos acercado bastante a la casa y no podíamos avanzar más si no era a pie.

No sé mucho sobre casas, pero intentaré describirla como pueda. Me mencionó mi primo que el estilo de la casa es una mezcla entre el victoriano y las mansiones estadounidenses de principios de siglo veinte. Y es que la casa es enorme… Yo diría que por fuera se ve más grande que donde vivíamos entonces (que, por cierto, es un apartamento, así que evidentemente era más grande). Es una casa bastante bonita, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho. Justo delante de nosotros teníamos el patio donde fuimos a tomar un picnic hará varios años, en el cumple de Kei. Qué gracia…

A lo que iba. La casa. La casa es bastante alta, tiene al menos dos o tres pisos –por las ventanas, supongo que dos pisos y un ático–. Las ventanas son simples, de aquellas que para abrirlas tienes que alzar el vidrio y tiene cortinas obviamente viejas. La puerta estaba medio escondida en una esquina que se llegaba con unos escalones y un pasamano a cada lado de la escalera. Las paredes eran de un color grisáceo, desteñidos por el tiempo. Supongo que imaginé que una casa como ésa estaría llena de graffitis, puesto que de encontrar yo algo así de joven seguramente no hubiera dejado ni un solo rincón del color original. Las ventanas tenían repisas de un palmo de ancho y largo, y encima habían unos tiestos con tierra muy seca y vieja. El segundo piso no era idéntico al superior, sino que era como si tuviera otras formas, así que el primer piso tenía un poco de techo oscuro. Sólo el portal tenía piso por encima, pero tenía una columna que reforzaba el aguante. El piso superior tenía una forma más bien cuadrangular y una de las ventanas estaba en una pared redondeada, semicircular. Algo típico, supongo. Tenía algo así como una torre a un lado de la casa, que sería el ático. Por fuera sólo había el patio con árboles muertos y un pobre columpio (recuerdo que Keiko quería subirse, pero que Shiori le dijo que no porque no era estable). No crecía apenas hierba.

—¿Recuerdas aquél grito? –me preguntó de golpe Shuuichi. Cuando le miré, obviamente confundido, dijo– El sexto cumpleaños de Keiko. Los dos fuisteis dentro de la casa para investigar (y yo me quedé fuera porque me aburría) y de golpe se oyó un grito ensordecedor. Me puso la piel de gallina –ya recordaba el evento–. Recuerdo que después gritó Keiko y cuando os encontramos estabais los dos pálidos, como si hubieseis visto un fantasma.

Sonreí, amargo.

—Yo, al menos, no lo vi –dije poniéndome las manos en la nuca, intentando aparentar estar tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que el recuerdo del grito me había inquietado–. Pero Keiko dijo algo de un fantasma, me lo dijo un año después. Yo sólo grité porque gritó ella.

—Cobarde –me dijo, pícaramente. Le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Entramos? –sugerí. Él se quedó mirando la casa con el ceño fruncido, muy serio.

—Sí… sería lo mejor. Pero antes deja que saque unas fotos.

Me lo quedé mirando y cuando le pregunté que a qué venía eso, me explicó que una de las numerosas formas de investigación paranormal era sacando fotografías por si se veía alguna aparición o alguna diferencia clave entre dos fotografías de lo mismo. También había traído consigo un termómetro digital para los golpes de calor o de frío, uno de los tópicos de los fenómenos _poltergeist_. Cuando le pregunté que qué significaba eso, me dijo que era una palabra alemana designada para los fantasmas traviesos y/o ruidosos. Le pregunté que por qué traviesos, y se encogió de hombros.

Sacó varias fotografías con su cámara digital (me dijo que según lo que había estudiado, era igual de válido) para tener más de quinientas disponibles. No sé si las gastó todas, pero estuvo casi media hora sacando fotos de todos los ángulos posibles de fuera. Mientras, me dediqué a explorar el entorno. No era más que un bosque viejo y curiosamente viejo y muerto… Digo que era curioso porque los árboles de medio kilómetro allá están perfectamente sanos.

—Venga, vamos –gritó, pues estaba bastante lejos de allá.

Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, una mueca llena de nerviosismo y expectación. No le culpo, yo me sentía igual de inquieto pero curioso. Teníamos que hacer eso.

—Tenemos que hacer esto por Keiko –dije en voz alta.

Él dejó de sonreír y asintió.

Subimos los escalones que crujieron bajo nuestros pies con ese gruñido característico de las películas de terror, que sonaba más bien a un quejido de mujer. Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento, pero lo dejé estar. Subimos todos los escalones y oí un pito a la vez que sentí mucho, mucho frío.

Iba a comentárselo a Shuuichi, que miraba su termómetro (que era lo que había pitado) con los ojos muy abiertos. Temblaba. Seguramente también sentía frío.

—Estábamos a veintiséis grados y medio hace un minuto –susurró con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y ahora?

—A cinco con cuatro.

Nos miramos. Sé que estaba aterrado, porque yo lo estaba también. No comprendía nada.

—Estas cosas en teoría no pasan¿verdad?

—No, pero Keiko mencionó haber notado una cosa parecida la primera vez que entró. Al menos, eso es lo que escribió.

Lo recordaba.

—Vamos, pues. ¿Tienes la llave, verdad?

Asintió. Le había preguntado ya de dónde las había sacado, y me confesó vergonzosamente que había hecho una copia de las que estaban en el armario de llaves de casa.

La introdujo en el cerrojo y giró a la derecha. Pareció haberse topado con algo, así que giró en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Se oyó un ruido seco, como un golpe.

Asentimos con la cabeza. Empujó la puerta y se abrió con un chirrido que recordaba, curiosamente, a un grito de terror de una mujer. De la mujer de las escaleras. Negué con la cabeza, intentando quitármelo de la cabeza. Esos pensamientos idiotas no me hacían las cosas más fáciles.

Saqué una linterna de mi bolsa y le tendí otra a Shuuichi, que no dijo nada. Las encendimos y cerró la puerta. De nuevo el grito de la mujer y el golpe seco, que sonaba como un disparo. Yo y mis estúpidas suposiciones…

Tuve que contener las ganas de toser por culpa del polvo que había empezado a invadir mi nariz y mis pulmones. Shuuichi había empezado a toser, así que me permití hacer un poco de ruido. Tampoco es que hubiera nadie en la casa… ¿verdad? Tuve ganas de empezar a gritarles a los fantasmas que salieran de una vez.

Pese a que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y las cortinas pálidas estuvieran echadas, entraba un poco de luz, de aquella con una línea definida que da tanta grima en las películas. Las linternas nos ayudaban bastante.

—Era aquí –dijo señalando a nuestra izquierda.

De pronto lo recordé. Había olvidado por completo que ésta no era la primera vez que venía aquí… Había olvidado que había sido él quién había encontrado el cadáver de mi prima, de su hermana, bajo la araña de cristal, cuyos trozos aún estaban esparcidos donde me señalaba en esos momentos. Me dijo que la había encontrado porque ya lo había sospechado y porque tardaba mucho, mucho más de lo habitual en volver (… la había estado vigilando… no entrometiéndose, que es lo que hubiera hecho yo, sino vigilándola… y aún no sé si agradecérselo o no).

—Debiste de llevarte un buen susto.

No le miré a la cara. No quería ver qué expresión había puesto ante esas palabras que me salieron solas.

—No me molesté en investigar entonces. Aún no creía en fantasmas.

—¿Aún? –pregunté, sorprendido.

—Sí. Aún.

No dije nada. Me limité a mirar a mi alrededor y ver un suelo cubierto de pequeños trozos de cristal y de polvo y quién-sabe-qué bichos. Había una mesa y varias sillas, una de las cuales estaba colgada bocabajo de la mesa porque le faltaba una pata. Había también un piano y recordé que Shuuichi me mencionó que Shizuru adoraba la música.

No me di cuenta hasta que tuve que quitarme la camisa. Había mucho, mucho calor. Shuuichi se estaba desabrochando la camisa, pero no se la quitó. Empezamos a sudar los dos.

—¿Cuánto? –le pregunté. No sé por qué me había interesado tanto el aparato ese.

—Treinta y ocho grados.

—La casa está enferma. Tiene fiebre –bromeé. Pensé que me mandaría a callar, pero sonrió. Incluso se rió un poco supongo que fue por culpa de la tensión, porque yo también empecé a reír.

Empezamos a andar por el recibidor/sala de estar. Las puertas estaban todas cerradas y acordamos en silencio que no las abriríamos –no de momento–.

Había múltiples cuadros que no recordaba, pero que sí había visto de pequeño. Nada más entrar había un pequeño mueble con varios marcos. Una de las fotografías era de mis abuelos cuando eran jóvenes, algo más adultos que nosotros, seguramente justo después de casarse. Después había fotografías de tía Genkai de joven (y no se parece en nada a la que recuerdo de hace unos días) y de mamá y Shiori. También había fotografías de sus amigos, que no reconocí. Me pregunté si el ángel y los demonios estarían allí, pero no vi alas ni cuernos, así que lo descarté de inmediato.

Los cuadros que colgaban de la pared reflejaban Japón en esa época y en su máxima esplendor. Imágenes de cerezos en flor y una bella figura bailando, una imagen de naturaleza muerta, un templo medio en ruinas, una geisha preciosa…

—Keiko venía aquí cada noche –murmuró de golpe Shuu, sobresaltándome. Le miré y vi que tenía una mano encima de la mesa, comprobando su textura y con una cara extraña. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza, resignación y horror–. Venía para destruir la maldición de la familia…

—Sí.

—Vaya familia más jodida –dijo. Me sorprendió tanto que usara un taco, que reí un poco. Esta vez, no rió conmigo.

Fue un ruido extraño lo que hizo que me callara. Creo que en esos momento no nos dimos cuenta de una cosa muy importante, ni él ni yo. No fuimos conscientes que ésa no era una casa normal, ni una maldición normal, ni nada era normal. Así que nuestro primer encuentro con un individuo de ese lugar tampoco fue precisamente normal.

Los dos nos pusimos alertas enseguida. El ruido venía de más a la derecha, donde, según los planos, estaba la escalera. Nos miramos, asentimos y fuimos caminando hacía allí.

—¡¡AHH!! –vino la voz de una joven de la nada.

Ninguno de los dos pudimos evitar reciprocar el sonido, llenos de terror.

A unos escalones de la planta baja estaba una chica… Una chica que, al menos yo, no había visto en mi vida.

—¿¡Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en _mi_ casa!? –exclamó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Intenté descreer, pero no me fue posible. ¿Qué hacía una chica normal y corriente allí¡¡Y decía que era _su_ casa!!

—¿Quién eres? –qué profesional sonaba entonces mi primo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy, muy enfadado, supe notar.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –dijo ella, sorprendiéndome lo indignada que sonaba– Yo vivo aquí… –de repente se puso pálida– Ah… ¿sois los propietarios de la casa? –dijo en un hilo de voz y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—Sí –sin titubear.

—… Ya.

La chica era indudablemente joven. No podía tener más de quince años, ni por el tono de voz ni por su físico. Lo que más me llamó la atención era lo guapa que era y lo elegante que iba vestida con ese kimono rosa claro, obi blanco y cordón rojo. Sus gettas eran negras y hacían ruido al bajar las escaleras para acercarse a nosotros, pero siempre a varios pies de distancia, como si no le gustara el contacto físico.

Su cara era de un color rosado muy bonito, y sus ojos eran grandes y de un color violeta fascinante. Su cabello, largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, era claro y parecía (pues estábamos casi a oscuras) celeste. Su sonrisa era preciosa… muy contagiosa, no pude evitar notar.

—Eres una ocupa –dije, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Me miró confusa y repitió la palabra, como si no supiera qué significaba.

—Vives aquí sin ser la propietaria de la casa –explicó Shuuichi, aún severo. Ella le miró intensamente y susurró algo muy suavemente–. ¿Qué?

—Nada… –se disculpó, pero al ver que Shuuichi fruncía _aún más_ el ceño, se apresuró a explicarse– Es que me recordáis a unos amigos que tuve hace mucho tiempo… –dijo con ternura.

Sentí que la curiosidad despertaba en mí y le pregunté que quién, y me dijo unos nombres que no me sonaron en absoluto.

—Jaganshi Hiei y Kurama Youko.

Nos encogimos de hombros.

—Pues ya te hemos descubierto. Te recomiendo que salgas de aquí y no te volvamos a ver, porque llamaremos a la policía.

La cara de ella reflejó un pánico que no nos dejó indiferente, los ojos que puso a continuación reflejaron mucha pena e igual desgracia.

—N-No… –suplicó en un hilo de voz, arrodillándose al suelo y bajando su cabeza.

No sé si lo habéis sufrido alguna vez, pero es una sensación tan humillante como para quién la hace como para quién la recibe. Te sientes sucio, te sientes horrible porque haces que una persona se infravalore ante ti, y siempre son por motivos tontos. Me sentí tan mal cuando lo vi, que tuve que apartar la vista.

—Álzate –exclamó Shuuichi, tan horrorizado como me sentía yo–. ¿Por- por qué¿Por qué estás aquí?

De nuevo esa mirada de muñeca rota.

—Porque no puedo irme.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Pido disculpas por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar. La verdad es que me quedé sin Internet una LAAARGA temporada y luego me fui tres semanas de viaje a Japón... claro que no me voy a quejar.

Espero que este capítulo os haya interesado… a mí me gustó mucho poder escribirlo.


	9. Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Cuatro

* * *

MINAMINO; SHUUICHI

* * *

Pese al mal sentimiento que me había estado acompañando desde el momento que pisé el terreno que rodea la casa, no pude evitar enojarme con la "ocupa". Pero a la vez, una extraña sensación de alivio se apoderó de mí, y no pude evitar pensar que prefería mil veces más enfrentarme a una chica sin casa que a unos fantasmas y una maldición terrible. Pero sin embargo ese _alivio_ también había gastado un montón de expectación en vano, así que me enfadé.

Y me enfadé aún más porque Yuusuke parecía llevarse de maravilla con ella.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste de casa? –le estaba preguntando en esos momentos con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

La chica, que sonreía felizmente, ignoraba que estaba maldiciendo a su familia en esos momentos.

—¡Jaja…! Eso es un secreto, un chico como tú no tiene por qué saber nada –decía con su voz cantarilla. Yuusuke rió con ella.

Me pregunté si se daba cuenta de que ella era menor de edad y que, por lo tanto, no podía estar allí. Decidí que era hora de involucrarme un poco.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté.

Me miró sorprendida unos instantes y dudó al darme su nombre. Seguro que era porque temía que avisara a las autoridades, cosa que pensaba hacer nada más salir y donde hubiera cobertura.

—Ran… podéis llamarme Ran –dijo de golpe. Fruncí el ceño, me hubiera ayudado tener su apellido, pero tampoco era demasiado relevante.

—Bien… Ran, voy a llamar a la policía y decirles que te lleven a casa.

—¡¡¡NO!!!

Su grito me dejó atónito. Esta Ran parecía haberse transformado de una contenta y despreocupada adolescente a una chica aterrorizada con la perspectiva de volver a casa.

—¿Por qué, Ran¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Yuusuke suavemente, con un tono de voz que me sorprendió.

Se había puesto nerviosa. Empezó a caminar de un sitio a otro, nunca demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos de nosotros dos, agitando las manos frenéticamente y los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Temí que fuera a darle un ataque de pánico en ese preciso instante.

—N-No puedo salir de aquí… –señaló arriba– Estoy… sujeta a este lugar.

—¿Sujeta a este lugar? –preguntó Yuusuke, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresando la misma sorpresa que sentía yo– ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

—No… No puedo moverme de aquí. Si lo hago, se enfadarían… –dijo, de pronto deteniendo su paso nervioso y sentándose en las escaleras, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si tratara de desconectar de este mundo.

Yuusuke y yo nos miramos. Creo que los dos pensamos la misma cosa. Fuera como fuera, esta chica estaba _sujeta_ a esta maldición. Tal vez… lo pensamos, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, esta chica hubiera escapado de su casa, se hubiera hospedado aquí y hubiera conocido a la maldición de cara. Como Keiko. Y era una suerte que no hubiera acabado como ella… pues tenía la misma edad o aproximada que la de ella.

—La maldición… ¿te ha atrapado¡¡Pero si tú no eres de la familia (que yo sepa)!! –exclamó mi primo, acercándose un paso a ella y haciendo que ella retrocediera, alarmada.

—Yuusuke, calma… –le dije, y luego me dirigí a ella y traté de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, de algún modo seguro que si me volvía muy estricto acabaría llorando y eso no quería hacerlo. Soy una persona severa, pero no cruel– ¿No puedes salir de aquí?

Negó con la cabeza.

Sabiendo que seguramente era mejor no insistir demasiado en el tema, pues pudiera entrar en crisis de haber sido una experiencia traumática, decidí ir poco a poco y dejar que se quedara aquí. Además, pensé, no podía molestar a nadie. Pensé que podría buscar a la familia de ella y ver si realmente eran tan malos como para hacer que ella huyera y, mientras, cuidar de que no le faltara de nada.

Y no sólo eso, si era verdad que ella estaba sujeta por la maldición, también lo era que ella sería una pista clave para romperla.

—Entonces nosotros vendremos a verte –parecía como si Yuusuke me hubiera leído la mente, pero seguramente era más sensato que hablara él, ya que parecía que se llevaban bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, finalmente atreviéndose a mirarnos a la cara. Sonrió al ver que mi primo le guiñaba el ojo. Siempre he envidiado un poco la forma que tiene de relacionarse con la gente, es un don del que carezco.

—¿Puedes enseñarnos la casa? –le pregunté. Me miró y asintió, también dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Es muy bonita.

Se levantó y se quitó el polvo de la falda del kimono y empezó a caminar hacia arriba.

—Hacia arriba sólo hay los dormitorios, la escalera del ático y unos tres o cuatro cuartos de baño –comentó más alegremente. Me sorprendía el cambio de humor tan brusco que había experimentado en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de las escaleras, Ran hablando cada vez más y más deprisa, de repente calló al notar los tres una oleada muy intensa de frío. Mi termómetro pitó y vi, horrorizado, que estábamos a casi cero grados centígrados. Yuusuke maldijo en voz alta.

—_Idos_… –dijo Ran en un susurro que me costó oír, pues de golpe todo parecía más difícil de escuchar, como si tuviera un tapón en los oídos. Se giró hacia nosotros, pálida como la nieve y los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y llenos de terror– ¡¡VAMOS¡¡MARCHAOS!! A mí no me harán daño… ¡¡PERO VOSOTROS TENÉIS QUE IROS!!

—Pero… –dijo Yuusuke.

De los ojos de Ran caían lágrimas de desesperación.

—¡¡POR FAVOR¡¡A mí no me harán nada… pero a vosotros os matarán¡¡_YA_¡¡_IDOS_!!

Durante unos instantes fui incapaz de respirar, como si alguien estuviera metiendo algún objeto muy pesado y muy afilado por mi garganta. Al carecer de aire y por culpa de esa agonía, no fui capaz de gritar, pero oí que Ran nos seguía pidiendo que nos fuéramos cuanto antes. Vi de reojo, pues tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y fue un gran esfuerzo abrir sólo uno, que Yuusuke lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo.

Y vi, a pesar de todo, una figura oscura detrás de mi primo. No lo vi muy bien, pero lo que estaba muy definido era esa sonrisa psicópata en una cara sin rostro.

Se me heló la sangre y ni me di cuenta de que esa sensación de opresión en la garganta había desaparecido por completo.

Alargué la mano y aparté a mi primo, que de golpe había empezado a gritar como un loco, agarrándose el cuello y sus labios volviéndose, lentamente, de color azul.

Aún recuerdo ese grito que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Cortes aparecidos de la nada aparecieron de golpe en su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Ran tenía razón. Debíamos irnos. Y debíamos irnos YA.

Le cogí del brazo y asentí a Ran con la cabeza, que en esos momentos parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Volveremos, te lo prometo, te sacaremos de aquí.

Dicho eso, le di un tirón a mi primo y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la salida y hacia el coche, a cada paso que daba sintiendo una oleada de calor insoportable a un frío igual de horrible, seguramente rompiendo mi termómetro. Tumbé a mi primo en el asiento de copiloto, le até el cinturón de seguridad y, sin atar el mío, conduje lo más aprisa que pude a casa.

Yuusuke había dejado de gritar y los cortes habían dejado de aparecer de la nada, pero seguía pálido y temblando. Sus labios, por eso, ya habían perdido esa tonalidad de muerto. Respirábamos los dos jadeando y su pulso estaba tan disparado como el mío, pero al menos habíamos salido de allí. Sólo esperaba que Ran tuviera razón y que no le hicieran daño a ella.

Aún no sé qué demonios ocurrió ni cómo salimos vivos de ésta.

* * *

Mamá se llevó un disgusto al vernos a Yuusuke y a mí en ese deplorable estado. Nos interrogó severamente durante mucho rato (perdí la noción del tiempo) aunque luego supongo que sintió compasión y nos dejó dormir el resto del día.

Yuusuke se despertó al día siguiente más fresco que una rosa, casi no parecía haberle pasado nada en esa casa. En cambio yo me levanté con dolor de cabeza y pesadez muscular. Le dije a mamá que era porque nos habíamos perdido el día anterior mientras íbamos por el coche por una zona montañosa, y que eso fue lo que nos agotó. Estoy seguro que no se creyó esa historia, pero por suerte no nos interrogó, pues no tenía nada preparado. Le dije que yo aún me sentía mal por el estrés de llevar el coche que apenas tenía gasolina (eso era cierto, así que al menos tenía esa excusa).

Mamá salió con Hiroshi a un restaurante con unos amigos suyos (les gustaba asistir a reuniones sociales, así son ellos) y ese tiempo estuvimos hablando Yuusuke y yo sobre el tema.

Al principio creo que ninguno de los dos supo muy bien cómo enfocar el tema. Nos habíamos esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que nos encontramos. Supongo que los cambios bruscos de temperatura estaban en la lista de cosas que les pasan a los que va a cazar fantasmas o investigar cualquier cosa paranormal, pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que la maldición pudiera afectar a alguien que no era de la familia (supuestamente) ni que una sombra extraña intentara estrangular a mi primo.

—Tío¿lo de ayer pasó? –me preguntó repentinamente. Le miré. Estábamos los dos sentados en mi habitación, él en mi cama y yo en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Sí. Tienes una herida en el cuello. Es pequeña, por eso mamá no se ha fijado –le comenté, señalando una pequeña fisura en su yugular. Se tocó la zona con el ceño fruncido, y asentí.

—Qué mal rollo. ¿Quién era esa Ran¿Sabes si tenemos alguna familia así? Porque me pensaba que la maldición afectaba sólo… ya sabes, sólo nos afectaba a nosotros.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No conozco muy bien a la familia aparte de los parientes más cercanos, así que no puedo asegurarte nada. Pero supongo que de haber desaparecido alguien, mi madre se hubiera enterado y tal vez hubiera comentado algo.

—Aunque no es cuestión de ir a preguntarle: 'Eh¿sabes si ha desaparecido alguien?'

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder evitar dar un suspiro.

—¿Qué era lo que nos atacó? Era como si me estuvieran estrangulando…

Recordaba claramente la sensación de ahogo que había sufrido, como si me estuvieran introduciendo algo duro y doloroso en la tráquea; pero al ver la marca en el cuello de mi primo supe que yo había sido el afortunado.

—Vi algo –dije sin pensarlo dos veces, y me arrepentí, porque decirle que me había parecido ver a un espectro no era la clase de reacción que tendría un científico… claro que la maldición tenía poco de empírico.

Me miraba con curiosidad.

—Un espectro… –le confesé– Era como una sombra negra. Como… Como si alguien tuviera que estar allí, detrás de ti, pero que no lo estaba. Y esa… _cosa_ sonreía. No sé por qué, pero sonreía.

—Sería que le gustaba la idea de cargárseme.

Le fulminé con la mirada, dándole a entender que eso no había sido gracioso. Pero supe por la expresión que portaba entonces que no lo había dicho en broma, que lo que había dicho era una mera suposición. Nunca he sido un inconsciente respecto al tema de la maldición, siempre he sabido que era un tema muy peligroso… pero no fue hasta ver a mi primo azul por la falta de oxígeno por culpa de una figura sin forma… que realmente empezó a aterrorizarme la idea de volver a entrar en la casa.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, Yuusuke dijo:

—No estarás pensando en echarte atrás.

Le miré intentando no demostrarle nada con mi cara, pero no pude evitar planteármelo. Pero al verle con el ceño fruncido y esa herida en el cuello, al ver que pese a que hubiera podido morir ayer mismo… seguía con las mismas ganas de pisar esa casa y librar a esta inestable familia de esa estúpida maldición…

—No. Vamos a romper esa maldición.

Asintió.

—Odio esto –confesó repentinamente, haciendo que alzara la vista del diario que estaba delante de mí, en el escritorio–. ¿Sabes? Odio tener que recordar que Keiko murió porque la familia está _maldita_, no por un accidente de coche o incluso una enfermedad. Algo _lógico_. Pero no… tiene que ser algo ilógico, algo que al no poder explicarse carece de todo sentido…

Asentí. Yo me sentía igual.

—Es como si su muerte careciera de sentido… –añadí.

—Pues vamos a buscárselo. No quiero seguir pensando que estamos perdiendo el tiempo… quiero cargarme a la maldición que se la llevó.

Le miré. Hablaba en serio, y sentí que se me contagiaban las ganas de obtener unas respuestas.

—¿Cuándo volvemos? –me preguntó.

—¿Quieres volver ya mismo? –le pregunté con el cejo fruncido– No sé si te acuerdas, pero ayer mismo casi te estrangularon...

Me miro con dureza:

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos¿Quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada? Aún no ha llegado eso que me pediste llevar a comisaría (al menos, que yo sepa) –negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que, efectivamente, no había contestación alguna– ni tampoco nos van a decir más cosas las cartas o el diario que no sepamos ya...

Suspiré y de repente recordé algo. Algo sobre lo que mi primo siempre me estaba preguntando e insistiendo para que no lo atrasáramos. Los demonios. Tuve la impresión de que ya empezaba a ser hora de buscar respuestas sobre ese ámbito, de comenzar a preguntarme más sobre lo que Yuusuke llevaba diciéndome desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero cambié de opinión. Supuse que aún no sería el momento.

Hice un error, pero entonces yo no me había dado cuenta.

* * *

En cambio de eso, tomé una decisión. Cuando se lo dije a Yuusuke, éste me miró como si le hubiera dicho que planeaba tirarme de un puente, cosa que seguramente tendría consecuencias aún menos graves.

Hablaría con mi madre.

Decidí que lo discutiríamos esa misma noche, Mientras cenábamos. Para suavizar la entrada, preparamos entre los dos la cena (claro que él fue quién hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, pues decía que le estorbaban si alguien se metía en su "obra de arte").

Le pregunté que qué tal estaba su compañero, el que se había herido la muñeca.

—Bien, tan animado como siempre. ¿Tú le conocías?

—Le vi una vez –le expliqué. Hablaba del tiempo en que Yuusuke celebraba que llevaba trabajando allí seis meses y le habían ascendido. Fuimos a su restaurante (pagaba él) y allí nos presentó a sus compañeros. No recuerdo muy bien sus nombres o sus rostros, pero todos ellos, tan animados y divertidos, me cayeron bien en seguida.

Le pregunté el nombre y me preguntó si tenía tan mala memoria. Cuando le fulminé con la mirada, rió y contestó:

—Kazemoto Jin, o Jin a secas. Es el pelirrojo aquél que está como un cencerro.

No recordaba exactamente quién era, pero asentí. La verdad es que poco me interesaba quién era, simplemente estaba intentando pensar en cómo sacar el tema sin herir demasiado a mi madre. Tampoco quería enojar a Hiroshi, pero ya había aceptado que eso era inevitable. Él tampoco soportaba hablar de la casa como si fuera la culpable. Siempre había dicho que había sido un _terrible accidente_.

Finalmente llegaron.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y la comisa aún estaba caliente. Nada más entrar, ella frunció el ceño y dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

—Vale¿cuánto?

Miré a Yuusuke que me miraba a mí sorprendido, ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos una respuesta así. Mamá nos miró sorprendida.

—¿No es por dinero?

Supongo que nuestra cara se lo explicó, pues se puso a reír y se disculpó, diciendo que el hijo de los Satô les había intentado hacer la comida para que le dieran dinero. Pero después de acabar de contárnoslo, nos miró dulcemente y dijo:

—Claro que vosotros no sois así.

—Y tiene una pinta estupenda –comentó Hiroshi ojeando la comida con una sonrisa– y, además, me muero de hambre. El restaurante ese era vegetariano, y allí sólo comen bien los conejos.

Yuusuke se rió, pero mamá le fulminó con la mirada.

—Los Satô son vegetarianos. Y la comida tampoco estaba tan mala.

Hiroshi la miró incrédulo.

—Venga, venga, a comer todos, que se va a enfriar la cena –exclamó Yuusuke, que también parecía estar hambriento.

Nunca he tenido problema alguno en admitir que mi primo tiene _talento_ a la hora de manejar la paella y todo lo relacionado con la gastronomía. Mamá, por eso, no cesó en echar un cumplido tras otro a mi primo que progresivamente se iba volviendo más y más rojo.

Logró desviar el tema y comentó algo sobre los fideos que había hecho. Hiroshi hizo el comentario que él y yo esperábamos oír.

—A Kei le hubieran encantado, seguro.

Shiori asintió con una sonrisa triste. A Hiroshi le gustaba hablar de ella como si estuviera de viaje, como si fuera a volver la semana que viene sin falta. Era una buena actitud, pero era dolorosa. Asentí, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco nostálgicamente.

—Tía Shiori… –me sorprendió que fuera Yuusuke quién tomara la iniciativa. Me miró y asentí.

—Dime –dijo ella con curiosidad, sin imaginarse nada.

—Quiero saber más cosas sobre la casa –allí ella frunció el ceño levemente–, la casa donde murió Kei.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso en la habitación. Todos dejamos de comer al instante. Fue Hiroshi quién decidió romper el silencio carraspeando y diciendo:

—¿Para qué quieres saber nada? No hay nada de interés –comentó, obviamente tenso.

—Recuerdo haber ido allí de pequeño y recuerdo haber vivido cosas raras. Formas, gritos, brisas... –a la que iba numerando, mamá palidecía–, lo recuerdo bien. Y no puedo evitar pensar en las supersticiones.

—¿Qué supersticiones? –exigió saber Hiroshi, perdiendo su buen humor.

—Las conocéis muy bien. Hablo de la _maldición_.

—¡¡YUUSUKE!! –gritó Hiroshi, pero mi primo ya había terminado la frase. Yo miraba a mi madre, que se había encogido en la silla y se agarraba los brazos como tratando de abrazarse a sí misma. Estaba pálida y miraba al suelo. No pude evitar preocuparme y cuestionarme si no hube cometido un error. Tal vez tenía razón al principio. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido investigar por nuestra cuenta.

—Me imaginaba algo así –confesó ella después de unos segundos más en silencio, con un suspiro cansado, y de repente pareció mucho más anciana de lo que era.

—Cariño…

—No, Hiroshi. Ya me lo imaginaba todo. Algo me decía que estabais intentando resolver el misterio… pero dejadlo. Nada se puede hacer –miró a Yuusuke con una mirada triste, tan triste.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Acaso se ha intentado? –dijo Yuusuke con frialdad.

Ella le miró y asintió.

—Atsuko y yo intentamos hacer lo que pudimos… pero no sirvió nada. Mira dónde ha acabado.

Hablaba de mi tía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me di cuenta que, hasta entonces, nunca relacionamos el que tía Atsuko estuviera en un psiquiátrico con la maldición. Siempre pensé que era algo patológico, algo… no sé, _normal, lógico_, como decíamos antes. Pero me pregunté qué había en mi familia que fuera normal.

—Mamá… –decidí intervenir– Eso era lo que Keiko trataba de averiguar. Una forma de romper la maldición… no sé por qué ni cómo lo descubrió… pero esa era su intención –les miré. Yuusuke estaba impasible sino un poco enfadado, mamá estaba pálida y triste, y Hiroshi apretaba los puños pero sabía que no me iba a interrumpir–. Escribió un diario, está todo.

Mamá agrandó los ojos y me miró, decepcionada.

—Has… ¿qué has hecho?

—Eh, eh... yo también me enfadé con él, pero no ha hecho nada malo –se apresuró a intervenir mi primo–, en la portada del diario ya invitaba a leerlo. Y es verdad, es como si lo hubiera escrito para que lo leyeran.

La mirada acusadora de mi madre se suavizó, pero seguía allí. Puede que no por el hecho de haber leído el diario de mi hermana, sino por haberlo escrito ella sobre ese tema considerado tabú.

Mamá suspiró, cansada.

—Qué… ¿qué es lo que queréis saber¿Qué era lo que quería saber ella…? –susurró.

—Lo queremos saber todo. Quienes eran nuestros antepasados. Quién era Kazuma, quién era Shizuru, quiénes eran los ángeles y quiénes los demonios, y la hechicera, y todas esas personas que mencionan las leyendas pero que ni Keiko pudo averiguar.

Como antes, ante cada numeración, parecía que se encogieran los dos.

—Espera –le dije a Yuusuke de golpe, cuando parecía que quería volver a hablar.

Miramos todos a mi madre, que estaba más blanca que el papel. Me incorporé y me puse a su lado, cogiéndole los hombros y comprobando que estaba empapada de sudor frío. Sus ojos parecían desenfocados, era como si se hubiera mareado de golpe. No fue hasta acercarme un poco más a ella que me di cuenta que jadeaba un poco.

Entonces me pareció que había hecho un error. Un error muy grave, pues por algún motivo que yo desconocía, mi madre parecía padecer de un ataque de ansiedad. Supe reconocer los síntomas con claridad y de inmediato me disculpé y le prometí que dejaríamos el tema, que no volveríamos a hablar de él. Pero por entonces ella ya empezaba a hiperventilarse. Le ordené a Hiroshi que cogiera una bolsa de papel y cuando me lo trajo se lo puse en la boca.

Después de unos momentos de pánico y de balancear suavemente a mi madre, ésta finalmente se tranquilizó, pero seguía temblorosa en mis brazos. Supongo que sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo frágil que era, de lo pequeña que era, y me arrepentí. Hiroshi nos fulminaba a los dos con la mirada.

Con un hilo de voz, mamá dijo:

—No pasa nada… es normal. Pero hijo… Yuusuke… prometedme que dejaréis el tema.

No respondí y me miró tristemente. Hiroshi la cogió de mis brazos, claramente disgustado con nuestra actitud. Claro que no hacía falta, yo mismo ya me sentía horrible _per__ se_.

La llevó a su habitación y no bajaron.

—La hemos cagado –dijo Yuusuke. Estuve a punto de replicarle con dureza, pero él mismo estaba pálido y arrepentido. Así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, pero al despertarme no recordé qué había sido.

* * *

—Buenos días –me dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Me la quedé mirando y cuando estuve a punto de balbucear una disculpa, me interrumpió:

—No… no te disculpes. Hiciste lo que creías que debáis hacer… y te estoy agradecida. Pero hijo… –quise replicar, pero no lo hice– déjalo. Perder a Keiko fue… no-no quiero perderte a ti también.

No lloró, pero su voz temblaba y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Por favor…

—Mamá… –no sabía qué decirle. No podía contestarle que lo dejaría, pues no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Supe que ella había comprendido mi decisión y lloró. Yo me limité a abrazarla. No me pidió nada más, así que no tuve que prometer nada ni mentir.

Hiroshi entró entonces. Tenía ojeras. Iba a disculparme, pero parecía haber acordado con mamá alguna cosa, porque negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no hacía falta, que no pasaba nada.

* * *

Acordé con Yuusuke que no volveríamos a hablar del tema con mamá. Él asintió. Yo ya sabía desde un buen principio que no sería una buena idea, pero también había sido yo quién dijo que lo discutiríamos la noche pasada.

Investigaríamos por nuestra cuenta. Además, esa reacción tan mala que tuvo… no hizo más que despertar una curiosidad en nosotros. Una curiosidad mórbida, lo admito ahora, pero era algo que no dejaba descansar nuestra mente.

Como simultáneamente, nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Si había algo que podía amargar a una mujer mayor, enviar a un psiquiátrico a otra y provocar ataques inesperados en la última...

Y si era algo que iba a ocurrir de generación en generación…

Debíamos pararlo.

Como no sabíamos por donde seguir hasta recibir la documentación que había pedido, decidimos volver a la casa.

Era peligroso y arriesgado, pero era algo necesario.

Además, quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Ran, además de comprobar cómo debía de estar (le prometí que volveríamos a por ella). Yuusuke y yo fuimos a una tienda de víveres y compramos bebidas y algo de comida que se conservara bien pero que no fueran las bolsas de patatas que Yuusuke insistía en comprar.

Puse gasolina en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. No hablamos. Creo que el recuerdo de lo que ya había pasado estaba aún demasiado fresco. La herida en el cuello de Yuusuke no se había curado del todo.

Traje mi cámara fotográfica y una grabadora digital y otra analógica. Tiré el termómetro a la basura.

Llegamos sin incidente alguno. Aparcamos donde la última vez y fuimos caminando hasta la casa. Tomé otras muchas fotografías.

—¡¡AY¡¡QUÉ DEM—!!

Me giré sobresaltado y vi a mi primo estirando de la bolsa, cuyo otro extremo estaba fuertemente sujetado por el morro de un bebé zorro.

Parpadeé al tiempo que el zorro lograba arrebatarle la bolsa a mi primo (puesto que éste no había usado toda su fuerza, pues era un cachorro) y se apartaba (sin adentrarse en el bosque).

—¿Qué hace este cachorro aquí? –preguntó Yuusuke con una mueca de disgusto– ¿Dónde está su madre?

Me encogí de hombros. Me sorprendió ver que se acercaba cuidadosamente al pequeño animal y me impresionó aún más ver que éste no se movía ni se sentía amenazado. Es más, todo esto me estaba haciendo mucha, mucha gracia.

El animal se dejó coger. Era muy cariñoso para ser un zorro. Y Yuusuke le había cogido cariño también, por lo visto.

—¿Crees que Shiori me dejará quedármelo?

Le miré extraño, puesto que lo había preguntado muy en serio.

—Tío, que es un cachorro. No puede vivir sin su madre… y menos en un entorno tan muerto como éste. Y aunque lo dejáramos en el bosque, lo matarían... –se excusó.

Me encogí de hombros, yo tenía otras cosas en mente.

Otras cosas como la casa y la maldición.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero no puede entrar en la casa…

—¿Por qué? Ah... –calló un momento–, es un animal. Sus sentidos están más desarrollados... se asustaría mucho...

No era por eso, era simplemente porque al ser un animal, podría "meter la pata" y "cagarla". Y no (del todo) en el sentido literal, que también. Asentí.

Yuusuke sacó de la bolsa un poco del sushi que había insistido en comprarle a Ran, el Inari sushi. Se rió mientras el cachorro lo devoraba con ansias y me miró con una sonrisa infantil: parecía un niño pequeño. Me sorprendió y me alegré... al menos él no había perdido esa parte tan suya...

Se alzó, se limpió el polvo que estaba en sus pantalones y guardó el resto de la comida.

—Vamos.

La había cambiado la expresión, ahora estaba serio. Ese chico, que era mi primo, a veces me dejaba si habla. Supongo que ésa fue una de las veces.

* * *

La búsqueda fue un desastre. Las escaleras no gemían, la puerta no tronaba. Toda sensación de suceso paranormal había desaparecido. No estaba Ran, no estaba el espectro que intentó estrangular a Yuusuke, no había absolutamente nada. _Nada_.

La casa era una casa normal.

—No lo entiendo… no está pasando nada fuera de lo normal… –dijo Yuusuke, diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente.

—Eso es porque estoy yo aquí.

Nos giramos sobresaltados. Nos encontramos con tía Atsuko en la puerta.


	10. Diario de Keiko: Entradas 1 y 2

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Diario de Keiko

* * *

**_Todos están invitados a leer esto._**

**_Esta historia está dedicada a todo aquél que esté interesado en descubrir la verdad sobre esta familia. _**

**_Éstos son nuestros secretos._**

* * *

****

**Entrada 01**: Sábado, 3 de Septiembre de 1988

* * *

No era la primera vez que entraba en esa casa, así que no me intimidé a la hora de subir los escalones que me llevarían al portal. Cogí el pomo de la puerta principal y, con mi otra mano, metí la llave que había cogido discretamente de casa para que nadie se diera cuenta que faltaba. Giré y oí el ruido satisfactorio que me dejaba saber que, en efecto, ahora podía entrar dentro. Guardé de nuevo las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y empujé la puerta, oyendo el curioso y aterrador gemido de una mujer torturada.

Ignoré el miedo que al instante se apoderó de mí, y continué caminando, oyendo mis propios pasos con tanta claridad como el latir alocado de mi corazón. Mis pensamientos, siempre que pasaba ese umbral, estaban, como siempre, mudos.

Hacía calor. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la madrugada, y supe que era imposible que hiciera tanto bochorno. Estábamos ya en septiembre y, pese a que no esperaba que hiciera demasiado frío, tampoco esperaba un calor tan abrasador. Al cabo de unos pocos pasos, mi aliento se congelaba y una nube de humo se escapaba de mi boca y mi nariz cada vez que expiraba. Cuando decidí ponerme la chaqueta, ya volvía a hacer calor.

Decidí ignorar esos cambios tan alocados de temperatura y seguir caminando. Era hora de explorar esa casa.

La registré entera, pero había puertas que, simplemente, no podía abrir.

Y no era porque estuvieran cerradas con llave (no, no había cerradura), sino porque un miedo irracional se apoderaba de mi mente ya de por sí asustada.

Decidí que no las abriría todas.

* * *

**Entrada 02**: Lunes, 12 de Septiembre de 1988

* * *

Aún no he abierto ninguna de esas puertas.

Pensé que los ruidos que oía eran meramente ruidos comunes, _normales_, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado…

No puedo empezar a describir el miedo que he sentido cuando _la_ he visto.

Es una mujer hermosa, menuda, pero triste. Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguien que había entrado en la casa sin permiso y que por algún motivo lloraba, pero al ver que no me veía intenté llamarle la atención pero… me ignoró. Y cuando fui capaz de ver sus ojos, supe de inmediato que está muerta.

No puedo describir el terror.

Me tiembla la mano, incluso dudo que alguien pueda entender nada de lo que escribo.

Me resulta increíble pensar que me he encontrado con un fantasma, pero contrario a lo que me pensaba, los fantasmas no son violentos. Al menos, la chica esta, no. Está triste, y el miedo desapareció y ahora sólo siento lástima.

Es una chica joven. Me pregunto quién es… quién era. Es muy guapa, tiene el cabello largo y claro… Y sus ojos son de un color impresionante. Nunca he visto un color semejante… parecían dos rubíes muy, muy brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. Sollozaba y yo tenía ganas de llorar con ella, tan grande era su pena.

Iba murmurando palabras en un idioma extraño.

Cuando intenté tocarla, mi mano la atravesó, y ella ni se dio cuenta.

Me fui con la sensación de que había descubierto algo nuevo, pero que aún estaba muy lejos de mi meta.


	11. Diario de Keiko: Entradas 3 y 4

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Diario de Keiko

* * *

**_Todos están invitados a leer esto._**

**_Esta historia está dedicada a todo aquél que esté interesado en descubrir la verdad sobre esta familia. _**

**_Éstos son nuestros secretos._**

* * *

**Entrada 03**: Lunes, 26 de Septiembre de 1988

* * *

A lo largo de esta semana he ido conociendo un poco más a los que habitan esta casa, y no puedo decir que todos me caigan muy bien, la verdad.

Hay mucha gente en la casa, y creo que no les he visto a todos.

A la chica que describí en la última entrada la veo casi cada vez que entro, cada vez llorando y agonizando por un dolor inexplicable. Cada vez que paso por su lado desearía que fuera sólida, para que pudiera explicarme qué le pasa y aliviar un poco esos llantos. Está siempre muy triste, y me rompe el corazón no poder escucharla. Siempre que la veo, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas acudan a mis ojos.

He visto también a una chica de mi edad, más o menos. Sólo la vi de pasada el miércoles pasado, e iba corriendo por las escaleras hacia arriba. Cuando la perseguí me di cuenta de que había desaparecido, y por mucho que la he estado buscando no la he encontrado. No soy ni capaz de acordarme del color de su pelo, pero sé que me quedó la impresión que era muy guapa y que el kimono que vestía era viejo, pero elegante, nada parecido al mío (nuevo y cursi, claro que nunca se lo he dicho a mi madre, y nunca se lo diré). Era tan sólida que pensé que estaba viva –que no era un fantasma, vamos–, pero nadie puede desvanecerse de ese modo… y el pasamano estaba lleno de polvo, y ella había subido con la mano encima.

Viernes por la noche, oí una canción. Me costó encontrar a la persona que la cantaba, y era alguien distinta a las dos que he descrito arriba. Era una mujer madura, increíblemente bella, y con los ojos llenos de increíble pesar. No es un dolor tan palpable y apasionado como el de la primera chica, sino más bien un dolor sombrío y silencioso, pesado. Tuve la impresión de que había conocido a la tristeza, a la depresión, personificada. Su voz grave cantaba melódicamente una canción que no reconocía, pero que me tarareo de vez en cuando para no olvidarla. Su canción, como su forma de mover los labios y el brillo de sus ojos, estaba impregnada de sufrimiento. Al día siguiente intenté encontrarla de nuevo en esa misma habitación, pero tengo la impresión de que sólo la encontraré si la oigo cantar.

Y el último que he "conocido" ha sido el único hombre. Pero no me he atrevido a verle. Nada más oír sus alaridos de furia e ira, tuve que marcharme de inmediato, porque supe de inmediato que si me lo encontraba me mataría. Le he oído ya tres veces, y las mismas tres he tenido la sensación de que estaba en peligro. Nunca he sentido nada igual, es como si todas mis células supieran que estoy en peligro de muerte y mis piernas reaccionan solas, obligándome a irme. Mi mente que queda en blanco, pero mi cuerpo no. Nunca, nunca en mi vida he sentido un pánico semejante. Sólo por él no volvería nunca a la casa, pero le hice una promesa a mi tía.

Sólo he abierto una puerta, es la habitación de una chica.

* * *

**Entrada 04**: Miércoles, 28 de Septiembre de 1988

* * *

Cuando entré por primera vez a la habitación, pensé por un momento que me iba a morir asfixiada. Había algo en el aire que era maléfico, algo impalpable pero lo bastante sólido como para intentar estrangularme. En un instante, esa sensación se desvaneció.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, cuando ya mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a esa oscuridad, deduje que seguramente era el polvo lo que me había hecho reaccionar así. Una densa capa de polvo lo cubría todo: el suelo, el escritorio, incluso la cama y el armario. Pero incluso ahora, cuando pienso que esa es la solución más lógica al problema, sé que seguramente me equivoco. Tengo la sensación de que…

Tengo la sensación de que algo realmente había intentado asesinarme nada más pasar el umbral.

Esa habitación es incluso más grande que la de mis padres y la cama era enorme, de metal, y me recordó a las camas esas que salen en las películas estadounidenses. Las sábanas eran pálidas (no sé si blancas o azules o grises) y pesadas en apariencia, pues no me atreví a sentarme. Esa habitación tenía un aire de familiaridad muy dulce, pero el aviso de antes me había asustado. Creo que hice bien en mantenerme alejada. Sobre la cama había muchísimas, unas diez o doce, muñecas de porcelana. Siempre me habían gustado de pequeña, pero entonces esos ojos de vidrio no podrían haberme inspirado peor temor.

En la pared había colgada una fotografía de dos personas, un hombre elegante y afable y una mujer bella y misteriosa. Supe por las descripciones que había escuchado alguna vez, que se trataban de mis abuelos: Kuwabara Kazuma, el Defensor del Amor, y Kuwabara Shizuru, el Arte Silencioso. En esa foto, pese a su suave sonrisa y ojos en teoría afable, me aterró. Era como mirarle a la cara a un cadáver.

Cuando me decidí a irme de inmediato —tenía miedo, pero por suerte aún no sentía pánico, era más bien un miedo tranquilo pero palpitante—, me giré y vi que al lado de la ventana (tapada con barrotes de madera) había un armario blanco precioso.

Una puerta más.

Y un espejo que no devolvía mi reflejo.

Volví a casa corriendo. Aún ahora estoy temblando y no me atrevo a separarme ni un momento de mi primo Yuusuke, que se ha quedado a dormir esta noche.


	12. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Cinco

* * *

URAMESHI; YUUSUKE

* * *

Me han pasado en la vida muchas cosas extrañas. Y no casualidades como pensar en alguien y que ese alguien de pronto te llame o aparezca enfrente de tus morros, sino casualidades extrañas… Cosas que, como siempre pasa, nunca te vienen a la cabeza cuando intentas pensar en ello.

Pero encontrarme con mi madre, que debería estar en un psiquiátrico, sí que era una cosa no extraña… sino… inaudita. Y eso es algo que no olvidaré jamás.

—¡¡Mamá!! –exclamé. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando, y miré de reojo a Shuuichi, que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

—Ay, que zorro tan bonito… –dijo ella, como si no fuera para nada extraño estar nosotros tres aquí, en una casa maldita, con una mujer que debería estar en un loquero.

—Tía Atsuko… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que ella pudiera respondernos, y creo que la respuesta nos interesaba muchísimo a los dos, el zorro empezó a resistirse en mis brazos, se soltó y fue hacia ella. Mamá sonrió y cogió al cachorro en brazos, donde el pequeño se relajó.

—¿Qué pasa? –nos dijo con el cejo fruncido y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¿¡CÓMO que QUÉ pasa!? –le grité hecho una furia– ¿¡No deberías estar en el hospital!?

—¿En el loquero? –replicó con sorna– Yo no estoy loca.

—Tía Atsuko… –dijo con suavidad Shuuichi. Le miré. Él era mucho más diplomático que yo, así que seguramente podría sonsacarle respuestas con más facilidad– Yuusuke tiene razón¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—Anda, vayámonos –dijo ignorando la pregunta descaradamente–. Os lo contaré todo, pero no quiero decir ni una sola palabra más dentro de esta casa.

Pocas veces he visto a mi madre seria. Ella siempre ha sido de las personas que tenían una sonrisa en la cara, incluso aunque estuviera enfadada, sus ojos siempre estaban alegres. Por eso ver esa seriedad me sorprendió. Además, estando como estábamos en esa casa, en la casa en que ella vivió y que estaba poseída por una maldición…

—¿Tiene que ver con todo esto? –No hacía falta aclarar qué era el _esto_.

No contestó y salimos de la casa.

Nada más pisar en suelo del patio dejó ir un suspiro sufrido y largo. Miré a mi primo, que fruncía el ceño y estaba serio, seguramente preguntándose si el hospital sabía que ella ya no estaba y qué clase de repercusión podría tener… además de cuestionarse si debía llamarles o no.

—Vaya… esto antes no estaba así –dijo mamá de pronto, mirando a su alrededor, el zorro aún acurrucado en sus brazos. Al mirarla los dos, dijo con la sonrisa más triste que le he visto esbozar–. Esto antes estaba lleno de vida. Especialmente desde que vinieron todos ellos…

—¿Quiénes? –preguntó Shuuichi.

—Shuuichi, guapo –dijo ella intentando esconder su tristeza, pero hasta yo sabía verla–. ¿Habéis venido hasta aquí en coche? –Shuuichi asintió– Bien. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta _mi_ casa? Ahí os lo contaré todo.

—¿Aún conservas la casa? –le pregunté. No tenía ni idea. De haberlo sabido seguramente ya me habría mudado fuera… aunque lo más probable sería que no.

—Claro que sí –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, más aliviada (seguramente era por la perspectiva de salir de allí e ir a un sitio familiar) y más animada que antes–. ¿Pretendes que me quede en ese manicomio toda mi vida, 'Suke?

Shuuichi, que estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, rió. Y no me extraña, porque ese apodo era lo que solían llamarme cuando aún era un mocoso de secundaria. Le dije que no me llamara así, pero ella empezó a reír. Cuando iba a decirle que se callara (pues notaba que estaba sonrojado y cada vez tenía más calor en la cara), Shuuichi me miró, interrumpiéndome, y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo… que la veía reírse de corazón. Al final acabé ignorándola, pero por la mirada burlona de Shuuichi, sabía que aún estaba ruborizado.

—'Suke… no recordaba ese apodo tan divertido –dijo mientras le abría la puerta de copiloto a mi madre. Cómo no, tuve que sentarme _yo_ detrás… y mira que es algo que odio, pues atrás es donde se sientan los niños pequeños.

—Pues ya puedes ir olvidándolo –le dije mientras arrancaba el motor. Tanto él como mi madre empezaron a reírse.

Y me di cuenta de que no sólo era mi madre, sino que también hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Shuuichi reírse de esa forma.

Me pregunté qué clase de poder mágico tenía mi madre para poder hacer sonreír a un tío tan soso como Shuu.

* * *

Finalmente, tras aparcar el coche y llegar hasta los pisos, subiendo por el ascensor, mamá nos comentó con una risa que si no estaba en el psiquiátrico era porque cada mes le dejaban un día para que saliera a la ciudad y se relajara entre gente desconocida. Cuando le pregunté que por qué no me lo había dicho antes, me respondió que era porque ella aprovechaba esos días para salir a la ciudad, y que no quería que tuviera que pasar con ella tan solo un día al mes, pues prefería que nos viéramos con regularidad.

Abrió la puerta y excusó lo sucia que estaba la casa diciendo:

—Jaja… Lo siento, es que hace demasiado que no me paso por aquí, y…

A mí no me importaba y Shuuichi no dijo nada. Mamá dijo que prepararía un té, y nos ofreció un refresco a cada uno, cosa que rechazamos. Mientras ella empezaba a hablar con Shuuichi de quién-sabe-qué, yo me dediqué unos momentos a observar nostálgicamente la casa en la que había vivido hace apenas unos cuantos años. Paseé por mi habitación, por el estudio (donde Kei me ayudaba con los deberes), por el comedor, la cocina, el baño…

Nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado. Y eso hizo que un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderara de mí. Suspiré.

Con la puerta del estudio delante de mí, podía imaginarme la voz de Keiko hablando animadamente con mamá sobre, lo más seguro, chicos.

—¡¡'Sukee!! –vino el grito de mamá.

—¡¡Que no me llames así!! –repliqué. Y reí un poco por dentro, puesto que eso se parecía mucho a las conversaciones que teníamos cuando aún era un crío. Fui caminando hasta la sala de estar, que era donde estaban los dos.

Shuuichi estaba serio y mamá tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

Era hora de hablar.

Me senté en el sofá, al lado de mi primo. Delante de nosotros estaba ella, sirviéndonos un té japonés en vasos corrientes. Nada más dejar ir la tetera en la mesa, suspiró exageradamente y se acomodó en el suelo.

La mirada que nos dirigió entonces era una mirada que sólo había visto cuando tenía algo en mente. Se parecía al zorro que descansaba en la falda de Shuu.

—Ayer me llamó Shiori –empezó–. Dice que os habéis interesado por la maldición de la casa. Por eso supe donde estabais.

Nos miramos los dos, frunciendo el entrecejo y asentimos.

—No hay nada que podáis hacer –dijo secamente–. La maldición ya ha afectado a esta generación, ahora sólo puede romperla la siguiente. Vuestros hijos si tenéis, vaya.

—¿Cómo? –preguntamos los dos al unísono, pero fue Shuuichi quién continuó la pregunta– Tía Atsuko… no entiendo nada. ¿A qué te refieres?

—La _maldición_, chicos –dijo ella, poniendo especial énfasis en esa palabra–. La maldición afectara a sólo _una_ persona de cada generación, y no ha sido a vosotros esta vez.

—Keiko –dije.

Mamá, todo rastro de alegría, alivio, o cualquier otro sentimiento positivo desvaneciéndose, asintió.

—Ella fue la única que pudo intentar romperlo, pero no lo consiguió. _Ellos_ lograron detenerla. Por eso la casa está muerta. Por eso, por muchas veces que vayáis, sea la hora que sea, el día que sea… la casa será una casa normal. No habrá fantasmas.

¿Que no habrían fantasmas¿Cómo podía decirnos eso? Me toqué el cuello y vi que Shuuichi me miraba hacerlo, asintiendo, confirmándome que la marca aún estaba allí. Si la casa era una casa normal porque esta generación falló en liberarla… ¿qué era lo que nos atacó?

—Eso no puede ser, tía Atsuko –dijo Shuuichi con voz resuelta–. Nosotros entramos allí hace unos días y la casa estaba llena de actividad paranormal.

Ella frunció el ceño y pidió que le especificáramos qué, puesto que cosas como crujidos y efectos luminosos no contaban.

Shuuichi se lo explicó todo con una gran precisión. Vi que, a cada momento, la cara de mamá se ensombrecía. Cuando terminó el relato, mi madre estaba seria y parecía casi enfadada.

—No es una broma de mal gusto¿verdad?

Él le aseguró que no, cuando yo estuve a punto de gritarle que qué se creía. Pero la respuesta de él pareció convencerla y miró por la ventana, su mirada perdida, como contrariada.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –le pregunté.

—'Suke, Shuui… –dijo después de un rato– Lo que me contáis no es posible… –alzó una mano para detener cualquier interrupción– La maldición dice claramente que sólo atacará a _una_ persona de cada generación… y que una vez haya habido el enfrentamiento, la casa perderá su poder hasta que nazca el primero de la siguiente… Lo sé. Lo _oí_…

—¿¡Que lo oíste!? –exclamé, alzándome y golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta. Shuuichi se había inclinado hacia delante, también atónito.

—Sí… yo… yo estuve presente.

Todo color en su cara se desvaneció. Noté que Shuuichi se alzaba a mi lado y me pasaba al cachorro de zorro (que se despertó bruscamente) para acercarse a ella. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, seguramente sospechando que podría pasarle lo mismo que a tía Shiori la noche pasada.

No pasó nada parecido, simplemente se echó a llorar. Empezó a sollozar con una fuerza insospechable para un cuerpo tan pequeño, mientras se aferraba a Shuuichi, que me miraba impotente, como si no supiera qué decirle. Yo estaba en las mismas, así que dejé al zorro en el sofá y me acerqué a ella, masajeándole la espalda.

Después mucho, mucho rato llorando (puede que unos veinte minutos o más) y nosotros dos susurrándole palabras de alivio, finalmente empezó a calmarse y me pidió que le hiciera un café. Asentí, aún demasiado sorprendido y sin el valor de decirle que se lo hiciera ella, y le hice uno instantáneo (de lo único que había).

Se lo bebió de un trago, aunque el agua estuviera ardiendo.

—¡Tía Atsuko¡No deberías beber nada tan caliente! –exclamó Shuuichi, horrorizado.

Ella le ignoró y nos pidió, entre hipos, que nos sentáramos y nos quedáramos quietos.

Así lo hicimos.

—No… no entiendo nada. Pero estoy demasiado cansada… yo ya no puedo hacer nada por la maldición. Ya malgasté mi única oportunidad y no pude enseñarle a Keiko nada que la salvara… –Los dos escuchábamos atentos, preguntándonos qué tenía que ver ella con la muerte de Keiko…

—Ya lo comprendo… –dijo Shuuichi en un hilo de voz. Mamá asintió y cuando le pedí que me explicaran de qué hablaban, él dijo– Eras tú quién le explicaste todo sobre la maldición… Quién le dio las pistas…

Noté como todo color de mi cara se desvanecía y un temblor recorría mi cuerpo. No sé si era causado por un frío inexistente o era por la rabia… o el miedo, el hecho es que empecé a atar cabos.

—Mamá… fuiste tú… ¿Fue tu…?

No pude decir la palabra. Sabía que la destrozaría… no podía articularlo. No podía decirlo. No podía decirle que era su _culpa_.

Pero ella asintió.

Shuuichi intervino rápidamente.

—Pero tía Atsuko… ¿Cómo?

Como yo, se resistía a creérselo, pero ella asintió, sombría.

—Pero… –dijo después de un rato– No lo comprendo. La maldición no debería de haberos afectado cuando entrasteis… y menos aún a los dos. Pero yo lo oí claramente…

Al ver que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, le serví el té que quedaba en el mismo vaso donde eché el café, puesto que no quería ir a la cocina a coger otro.

—Tía Atsuko… te pido por favor que empieces desde el principio.

—¿El principio?

—Sí… –dijo él– Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos respecto al pasado de la familia. No sabemos quién es el ángel, ni los demonios –me alegré de saber que tampoco los había _olvidado_–, ni la hechicera… Pero tú estabas allí¿verdad?

Su mirada rota nos dijo que sí. Volvían a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pero esta vez no hubo llanto, y no sé si eso me alivió o no.

—Muy bien… os lo contaré todo desde el principio –asentimos–. Pero con una condición. Intentaréis romper la maldición… sin morir en el intento.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Keiko? –preguntó Shuuichi.

—Sí. Pero ella no cumplió con lo segundo –lo dijo con tanta pena y tanto amor, que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de acusarla de nada. Después de todo, ya estaba bastante afectada…

* * *

—Yo nací el tres de marzo, en el año 1954, dos años después de Shiori. Mi hermana mayor, Genkai, me sacaba 17 años, y nunca me llevé muy bien con ella. Además, se casó cuando yo aún era una niña, y se mudó a un templo muy lejos de casa, y apenas nos veíamos desde entonces.

»En casa vivía con mi hermana, el orgullo de la familia, mi padre Kazuma, mi madre Shizuru, Yukina, Kurama y Hiei. Aunque Koenma venía tantas veces por casa con su hija Botan que prácticamente vivían con nosotros.

»Nunca hablaban mucho del tema, pero averigüé que Yukina, Kurama y Hiei vinieron a vivir con nosotros poco antes de que naciéramos nosotras dos. Por qué y cómo, nunca lo llegué a averiguar, y tampoco me atreví a preguntarlo, porque siempre eran todos tan amables que no quería que se pensaran que lo preguntaba como forma de rechazo. Oí que la casa, antes de venir los tres, era muy aburrida, y que gracias a ellos la actividad había empezado a ser presente en la familia Kuwabara.

»Mis padres, vuestros abuelos, eran personas muy normales, aunque se cuenten tantas leyendas sobre ellos. Si bien es cierto que mi madre era una mujer _preciosa_, silenciosa y misteriosa, también era una buena madre. Mi padre era poderoso, fuerte y animado, siempre estaba de buen humor y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a su familia y a sus _tres_ niñitas. Era el mejor padre que una niña podía desear.

»Pese a que les veíamos a todos diariamente, con quién mejor nos llevábamos mi hermana y yo era con Yukina. Era un ángel… Ella era _el_ ángel. Era tan, tan… _bella_… Como una perla. Parecía una niña, pero su rol era el de nuestra hermana mayor y, a ratos, el de nuestra madre. Nunca nos regañaba. Cuando hacíamos algo mal, siempre nos lo explicaba y nunca nos acusaba falsamente. Era un encanto de persona…

»Apenas veíamos a Kurama o a Hiei. Los dos normalmente salían de casa muy temprano, aunque siempre estaban de vuelta a la hora de la cena. Eran los dos muy callados, muy distantes, pero cuando yo les hablaba siempre me trataban con cariño y delicadeza, pero nunca más que eso. Eran como dos tíos lejanos, amables, pero inalcanzables.

»Lo dicho, también venían mucho por casa Koenma Ômoto y Botan. Botan era su hija, la mediana entre nosotras, era una niña encantadora, muy alegre y muy viva, siempre nos hacía reír a Shiori y a mí con sus ocurrencias. Siempre vestía con kimono en recuerdo a su madre, que falleció, que siempre iba vestida tradicionalmente; aunque no era para nada femenina. Koenma, amigo íntimo de papá, era un hombre callado y tenía un carácter fuerte, pero casi siempre estaba sonriendo y nos regalaba muchas cosas. Le cogimos mucho cariño.

»Éramos, básicamente, una familia. Cuando cumplí los cuatro años enviaron a mi hermana a un internado para familias ricas, y dos años después yo la seguí. Pero siempre que volvíamos a casa no cambiaba nada. Cuando cumplí los diez años, los Ômoto se habían mudado con nosotros y mientras estábamos fuera, ampliaban la casa.

»Es patético que sólo sepa esto, teniendo en cuenta que yo era la_ hija_ de Kazuma, pero al estar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, y al se pequeña, nunca me explicaban lo que no nos dejaban ver.

»Según el calendario occidental (pues a papá le gustaban mucho las otras culturas, y siempre celebraba las fiestas aunque no fueran japonesas), el día de nochevieja, unos minutos después de entrar en el año 1968, desapareció Yukina.

»Como se hacía siempre, los días de nochevieja, los cumpleaños y cuando celebrábamos que el emperador subiese al trono, vinieron también Genkai, su marido y el hermano de éste. Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que Genkai estaba embarazada, pero no podría asegurarlo… Era la primera vez que conocía al marido (y, obviamente, también al hermano) de mi hermana.

»Por eso, como la casa estaba tan alborotada, nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba Yukina hasta que lo dijo papá. También faltaban Hiei y Kurama. Supusimos que salieron fuera a tomar el aire, pero les buscamos y no aparecieron. Esperamos horas, y tampoco estaban.

»No les encontraron. Llamamos a la policía, pero no hubo rastro. Recuerdo que mi padre casi se volvió loco.

»Tuvimos que regresar al internado y nos enteramos meses después que Koenma también había muerto, aunque no nos dijeron cómo ni por qué. Pero no fue el único que murió. El marido de Genkai también falleció y poco después falleció mamá, supuestamente por una enfermedad, aunque no nos dijeron que padeciera de nada hasta el día de su entierro.

»Las investigaciones policiales concluyeron que se trataba de un asesinato. Hubo muchos interrogatorios, muchos días de investigación, muchos historiales estudiados y enemigos posibles interrogados meticulosamente. Pero todos, absolutamente _todos_ tenían una coartada. Nadie sabía quién era el asesino, y un año después del último asesinato, los policías desistieron.

»Sólo quedábamos nosotras dos, Genkai, papá y Botan, a quién papá había adoptado puesto que aún tenía 15 años. Fue horroroso. Nunca había visto a Botan triste, y verla así me rompió. Además… habíamos perdido a todos nuestros queridos amigos. Nuestra familia se había roto por completo.

»En los momentos de desesperación llegué incluso a preguntarme si todo eso no habría sido planeado por Yukina, Hiei y Kurama, los tres desaparecidos el día de nochevieja. Pero supe y sé ahora también que no es posible. Yukina era un encanto, y sé que mi padre se hubiera enfadado mucho de haber seguido pensando eso; y pese a que Kurama o Hiei no fueran precisamente los más sociables, también eran encantadores en su modo y les queríamos con todo nuestro corazón. Ahora que lo pienso… sospecho que es posible que su desaparición fuera obra del asesino.

»Estaba claro que nosotras cuatro éramos las únicas que manteníamos a papá cuerdo, pero no duró demasiado. Poco a poco, la mella de perder a todos sus amigos y queridos se adentró demasiado en su alma. Genkai, más rota de lo que ella misma quería admitir, se despidió formalmente de nosotros tres y se encerró en el templo, de donde no salió. Sólo sabíamos de ella durante las fechas en las que normalmente venía a casa con su marido, pero sólo llamaba por teléfono y a veces sólo enviaba una carta impersonal.

»Cuando Shiori, que estaba saliendo con Matthew Minamino, se casó con él a los 17 años, papá se suicidó. Dejó escrito en el testamento que ya no podía más, que anhelaba la muerte. Pidió a Shiori que cuidara de nosotras dos (de Botan y de mí) y que nos sacara de aquella casa. Escribió explícitamente que no quería que viviéramos aquí, quería que enterráramos el lugar y esos malditos recuerdos que le habían hecho pasar por el infierno en vida.

»Shiori lo hizo. Nos quedamos a vivir en casa de la pareja recién casada. Shiori se estremecía ante cualquier mención de lo ocurrido, y se refugiaba constantemente en Matthew. Pero Botan y yo no nos rendimos.

»Un día, muy temprano, las dos nos escapamos de casa y volvimos a _la _casa. Fuimos a pie, y tardamos dos horas en llegar. Era peligroso para nosotras dos ir solas a esas horas por la calle, pero nos tapamos bien. Recuerdo decirle a Botan que se quitara el kimono, pero ella siempre se había negado. Llevaría el kimono hasta el día de su muerte, dijo.

»Entramos en la casa saltando por la ventana.

»Debéis entender… que esa casa era normal. Habían sucedido todas esas espantosas, pero no existía aún la maldición ni los espectros… Por eso no pasó nada cuando entramos. Miramos nuestras habitaciones desiertas, y lloramos mucho en cada una de ellas. Era nuestra forma de despedirnos de nuestro pasado, de cortar con él. Era demasiado doloroso vivir sin nuestros familiares y amigos… pero queríamos seguir viviendo. Así que nos despedimos de todos y cada uno de ellos.

»Al menos, esa era mi intención. Botan tenía otra cosa en mente. Mientras yo estaba llorando en la cama de mis padres, ella se había ido al comedor. Ella siempre se había interesado en el arte divino, en la magia y los hechizos, así que lo que pasó entonces no debería haberme sorprendido tanto como lo hizo.

»Cuando bajé, ella había trazado un círculo mal dibujado en el suelo con tiza. Estaba cantando unas palabras en un idioma extraño. Cuando le pregunté que qué estaba haciendo, me ignoró y siguió cantando. Esta vez yo ya no lloraba de pena, sino de miedo, pues la cara de Botan no era para nada como yo la reconocía. Su rostro estaba furioso, sus ojos pedían venganza…

»Y pidió en voz alta a los cielos que castigaran a quién hizo sufrir tanto a su familia. Pidió a voz de grito un castigo divino sobre el que había asesinado a todos sus familiares. Y maldijo, chillando, a quién lo hizo a sangre fría. Y juró que _un alguien_ con la sangre de los Kuwabara encontraría a esa persona, si no esta generación, la siguiente, y así hasta encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

»Yo… Yo no sé lo que ocurrió entonces. Se volvió muy pálida y se desplomó, sonriendo. Me pidió perdón por asustarme –porque por entonces yo estaba llorando a lágrima viva– y me dijo que los cielos castigarían a quién nos había hecho sufrir tanto.

»Cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos, apareció Genkai de la nada, gritando, preguntando quién había el iluso que había maldecido la casa. Cuando nos vio a las dos, se quedó muy blanca, pero su rostro no se suavizó en absoluto. Nunca fue muy buena conmigo, pero tampoco había sido mala, y nunca me había mirado con tanto desprecio en sus ojos. Empezó a gritarnos muchas cosas, pero las he olvidado. Lo que ocurrió después me lo hizo olvidar.

»Hubo una luz que nos cejó y de pronto empezó a hacer mucho, mucho frío (y era una noche de verano…). Botan había empezado a chillar y se agarraba el cuello con fuerza, como si se estuviera estrangulando a ella misma. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Genkai me lo impidió, agarrándome con una fuerza inimaginable –y sabéis que yo tengo mucha fuerza…

»Su cuello, por algún motivo, se estaba ensanchando y empezó a vomitar y a sangrar de los oídos y la nariz, e incluso los ojos. Lo que salía de su estómago no era vómito… era algo más. Era algo _suyo_. Algo de _dentro_. Aún hoy tengo que saber si hay una muerte más dolorosa y espantosa de ver que esa. Aún hoy tengo pesadillas…

»Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Genkai me lo impedía. Empecé a insultarla, a blasfemar contra ella tanto como esa situación me lo permitía, pero ella también estaba horrorizada y seguramente se sentía tan enferma como yo.

»Me gritó que me callara con una intensidad que me dejó muda momentáneamente, y me sacó de allí justo cuando empecé a sentirme nauseabunda y empezaba a tener arcadas. Ahora sé que ella me salvó de sufrir lo mismo que Botan, pero yo entonces no lo comprendía. Me llevó en brazos hasta casa, mientras yo la golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas y tiraba de su pelo.

»Supongo que ahora comprendo que ella había venido a esa casa porque de algún modo _sabía_ que ocurriría algo. Y que llegó tarde. Y me salvó la vida.

»Lo que pasó después no lo recuerdo bien. Volvimos a casa y Genkai le contó lo ocurrido a Shiori, supongo. Sé que me puse muy, muy enferma, pero Shiori logró curarme con paciencia y muchas, muchas llamadas de teléfono a los números de emergencia. Dos meses, puede que tres, después de eso, vino Genkai a casa.

»Me dijo que habíamos cometido un error muy, muy grave. Yo aún estaba resentida, porque por culpa de ella habíamos perdido a nuestra Botan, a nuestra hermana mediana. Y de una forma espantosa… Nos explicó que, de no haber hecho tal barbaridad de maldecir, el recuerdo sería lo único que nos martirizara.

»Botan había creado una maldición. Seguramente habría intentado hacer un conjuro, un hechizo poderoso, no bueno, pero no malvado. Neutral. Y se equivocó. El momento de relatar las palabras, se había dejado llevar por la ira y el odio, y no la calma y la racionalidad. Por el dolor y la desesperanza… Y ese conjuro era ahora una maldición.

»Genkai explicó que ahora el misterio debía de resolverse. Que generación tras generación, alguien se vería sujeto a esa zona oscura de la familia. Ya no sería un recuerdo doloroso. Ahora ya era una realidad. Una realidad, una pesadilla muy, muy presente.

»Estoy… estoy segura de que Botan no pretendía hacer tal cosa. Estoy segura de que fue un error. Ella tenía un corazón puro y noble, un corazón amable y gentil, y nunca, nunca, nos haría daño. Fue un error, por eso soy capaz de perdonarla… hasta cierto punto. Pero yo había estado con ella. No sabía qué pasaba, pero sentí que era mi obligación detenerla… y no lo hice. Así que decidí resolver el misterio.

»Ella había maldecido la casa de los Kuwabara, así que mi generación no había sido afectada. Ella no contaba, pensaba, porque la sangra de los Kuwabara no corría por sus venas… Estaba en lo cierto. La maldición aún iba a afectarnos a Shiori o a mí, y ya que en cierto modo yo tenía más implicación en aquello que mi hermana, y que ella ya había empezado a formarse una vida normal… decidí ser yo la maldita. Decidí investigar.

»No os voy a contar lo que me ocurrió entonces. Al menos, no ahora. Sólo os diré que estuve más de dos años enfrentándome a lo que hay allí dentro, al principio con la ayuda de Shiori, y luego sin, porque le dije que se retirara cuando quedó embarazada. Les conozco a todos, y ellos me conocen a mí. Yo me enfrenté a la maldición, y fallé. Pero salí de allí viva. Apenas, pero sí.

»Luego nacisteis vosotros. Shuuichi, Yuusuke, y finalmente Keiko. Me aterrorizaba la casa y pensar en que algo os podría pasar a vosotros. Pero yo sabía que me habría enfrentado a ello y estaba viva, y sabía que alguien debía romper esa maldición. Así que os llevé allí constantemente. No _dentro_ de la casa, pero lo suficientemente _cerca_ como para saber si alguno de vosotros sentíais esa atracción o la llamada de la maldición.

»Fue Keiko. Ella aún era una niña pequeña. A los seis años ya empezó a notar algo raro en la casa, y nos lo dijo a nosotras dos. Yuusuke, tú que también habías entrado, habías notado algo raro. Shuuichi, tú no sentiste interés alguno, así que pensamos que estabas a salvo. Shiori no quería que ninguno, ni Shuuichi, ni Keiko ni Yuusuke tuviérais nada que ver, pero sabíamos que era imposible de evitar. Era una maldición, algo a lo que me enfrenté cara a cara y que aún ahora me aterra.

»Por eso, cuando venías a casa y os llevaba a pasear, os acercaba siempre a la casa para ver quién sería el maldito esa vez. Fue Keiko. Fue ella quién me dijo que tenía pesadillas y que le aterraba la casa. Me dijo también, cuando fue capaz de expresarlo con las palabras adecuadas quería, que también se sentía muy atraída a esa fuerza maligna que se desprendía.

»Cuando Keiko venía a casa a ayudarte a estudiar, Yuusuke, muchas veces también hablábamos de lo que vimos. De lo que le pasó a la familia, y eventualmente llegué a contarle lo que me pasó a mí. Y su interés cada vez era más superior a su prudencia, y no fue hasta que pasó mucho tiempo que me contó que solía pasearse por allí cada noche. Le dije que no lo hiciera más, pero no me hizo caso. El mismo día de decirle eso, murió.

»Y ahora… ahora estoy en un loquero. Donde nadie cree lo que les digo… pero qué le vamos a hacer. Es casi un alivio poder despertarme gritando como una _loca_… pues ellos ya se lo creen.

* * *

Acompañamos a mamá al hospital. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó. Llorando, me pidió perdón. Tuvimos que asegurarle numerosas veces tanto Shuuichi como yo que no estábamos enfadados. Y no lo estábamos. Me dijo que la próxima vez que saliera de allí, me llamaría y que le gustaría ir con nosotros dos al parque de atracciones. Nosotros dos y el zorro, que dormía acurrucado en la parte trasera del coche.

Volvimos a casa en silencio. Para mí el coche no tenía conductor. Para Shuuichi, él no tenía acompañante.

Al regresar a casa, Shiori pudo ver que no nos encontrábamos muy bien. Preguntó con voz muy fina si habíamos ido a la casa, y Shuuichi le explicó que sí, pero que no pasó nada paranormal. Cuando ella suspiró aliviada, le conté que era porque nos encontramos a mamá. Ella me miró, no sorprendida (cosa que me extrañó), sino más bien con resignación. Como si se lo hubiera imaginado ya. Preguntó si habíamos hablado, y respondimos que sí.

Ninguno de los dos cenó.

Le pregunté a Shiori si me podía quedar al zorro que miraba la casa curiosamente. Shiori frunció el ceño como hacen todas las madres que oyen esa pregunta, suspiró y dijo que ya lo hablaría con Hiroshi. Cuando éste llegó, aceptó al cachorro encantado, diciendo que siempre quiso tener un perro pero que nunca lo había comentado.

Llamamos al zorro Sorrow. Fue Shuuichi quién lo bautizó antes de retirarse, mientras lo comentábamos. Hiroshi estaba realmente animado, pero tanto mi humor como el de Shiori no era muy alegre. Ni Hiroshi ni Shiori saben inglés, y cuando le preguntaron a Shuuichi qué quería decir, éste dijo que lo había leído y le gustaba como sonaba, pero que no recordaba el significado.

Yo lo busqué esa noche en el diccionario: quiere decir "pena". Una pena muy, muy profunda.

* * *

Seguramente todo el mundo ha tenido pesadillas que les ha hecho gritar al despertarse, que han hecho latir sus corazones a mil por hora, que han impedido a quién lo ha sufrido volver a sumergirse en el mundo normalmente dulce de los sueños.

Yo no soy una excepción.

Pero lo que soñé esa noche poco tiene de pesadilla.

Porque estoy seguro, pese a que eso pasara después de irme a dormir y antes de despertarme, pese a despertarme sano y salvo en la cama aparte de sudor frío y taquicardia… estoy SEGURO de que eso NO fue un sueño.

Fue _real_.

Recuerdo estar en _la_ casa, solo, buscando a alguien. No sé a quién buscaba, pero era alguien importante para mí y era imprescindible hallarla enseguida. Si no… algo terrible ocurriría. No sabía el qué, simplemente que no debía dejar que siguiera en paradero desconocido. Recuerdo gritar nombres que no he oído en mi vida, y también nombres de personas que conocía en primaria y secundaria, … y el nombre de Keiko, finalmente.

Cuando la busqué por su nombre, me quedó claro que la persona quién estaba intentando encontrar era a ella.

Yo comprendía que no la encontraría, pues su cuerpo estaba en una urna. Pero yo seguía buscándola, por algún motivo, mi cabeza se desentendía de mi cerebro.

Recuerdo gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Llamar a Keiko "Kei", "Ke" "Eiko"… todos los nombres que se me habían ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida. Recuerdo tener bien claro que ella no me respondería porque estaba muerta, pero recuerdo tener igual de claro que la encontraría. Porque debía hacerlo.

Tenía que encontrar a Keiko.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba a veces, mientras recorría la casa por fuera (puesto que no tenía la llave)¿por qué la estaba buscando?

Alguien me contestó, gritando una palabra que no existía, pero que yo interpreté como una señal para correr hacia ella.

Digo que ese sueño no era un _sueño_, que pasó, porque lo que yo vi entonces no podría habérmelo imaginado ni en la peor de las macabras fantasías.

Era Keiko.

Era _mi_ Keiko.

Muerta. Momificada.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, porque sus párpados ya habían desaparecido o estaban pudriéndose hasta descomponerse del todo. Su nariz no era sino el hueso hueco blanco con la piel adherida a tiras, a punto de caérsele. Su boca carecía de labio superior, y el inferior se aguantaba por una tira de carne en la comisura derecha de su boca. Tenía una forma extraña de sonreír, pero yo sabía que me estaba dando la bienvenida. Su cabello, una vez sano y fuerte, ahora estaba seco y se rompía, y le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cadera. Estaba calva en diversas partes de su cráneo abierto. Su cabeza, por eso, me miraba inclinada, pues su cuello estaba claramente roto, como parodiando a muchas películas de terror absurdo.

Su cuerpo no era sino huesos roídos, músculos podridos, grasa amarillenta y algo extraño y viscoso. Vestía un kimono negro roto. Un kimono negro que estaba cruzado hacia la izquierda. Prueba irrefutable de que estaba muerta.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Mirándome con esos ojos lechosos sin párpados, con esa sonrisa macabra, acercándose con movimientos extraños y torpes, sus pies deformes y con cosas surgiéndole de donde en teoría tenían que estar las uñas. Con cosas saliéndole del vientre, cosas largas y delgadas y viscosas.

Y a pesar de todo eso… Era Keiko. La misma Keiko con quién yo quería casarme a pesar de ser primos. La misma Keiko a quién yo amaba pese a nuestro vínculo familiar. La misma Keiko que había muerto por culpa de una maldición que no perdona a sus víctimas.

Esa Keiko a quién yo juré vengar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero poco a poco se acercaba a mí.

Antes de darme cuenta, sentí esos huesos rodear mi cuello, y percibí un olor de putrefacción que revolvió mi estómago. Al inclinarme para vomitar –todo a cámara lenta– mi cabeza tocó con la clavícula partida de ella y oí un ruido bombeante. Al abrir los ojos para averiguar qué era, vi a través de de su kimono, no unos pechos redondos que seguro que tenía, sino un corazón abierto por la mitad, cada lado bombeando a un tiempo distinto. Tenía el corazón roto, literalmente.

Y vomité encima.

Ella no se dio cuenta. O no le importó. Pero empezó a abrazarme, su olor inundando mis sentidos y provocándome más arcadas y más espasmos.

Cuando me di cuenta, me estaba asfixiando.

Le pedí que parara, que me estaba haciendo daño.

Otra vez el gruñido extraño, esta vez burlón. Esta vez no lo comprendí.

Seguía apretando.

De repente oí una voz silbante en mi oído decirme que no me preocupara, que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero no era la voz de Keiko, no era su voz aguda y tranquila, no era su voz cariñosa y acaramelada. Era una voz masculina, una voz muy grave y rasposa. Una voz que hacía que acudieran lágrimas a mis ojos de lo dolorosa que era.

Me decía que no me preocupara, que pronto la encontraría.

Que nos encontraríamos en el otro mundo, cuando nos matara a todos los de la familia Kuwabara.

Me desperté trece minutos antes de que fuera a sonar mi despertador para ir a trabajar.

Les llamé y me excusé, con voz temblorosa, diciéndoles que me encontraba muy mal. El jefe me dijo que me tranquilizara y me cuidara. Era un buen tío.

Cuando colgué, lo primero que hice fue correr al baño y empezar a vomitar.


	13. Capítulo Seis

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de un importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

**Notas de Autor: **Mientras escribía este capítulo, me he dado cuenta de que hay un error en los márgenes de edad. Genkai y Atsuko se llevan 27 años de diferencia, ya que ésta nació en el año 1927 y Atsuko en el 1954.

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Seis

* * *

MINAMINO; SHUUICHI

* * *

—No tienes fiebre –le dije, mirando el termómetro en mi mano y frunciendo el ceño. Pese a la ausencia de uno de los síntomas más claros de enfermedad, mi primo no parecía estar fingiendo para no ir al trabajo. Estaba pálido y tiritaba, sudaba frío y estaba exhausto. Tampoco parecía poder ingerir nada que no fuera sopa.

—Oh, qué alegría –murmuró él, obviamente sarcástico.

—Al menos podemos descartar la gripe –le contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Estábamos ambos en su habitación, él bajo las pesadas sábanas que le había subido mi madre, y yo sentado a su lado, con el botiquín en mano. A falta de un remedio mejor, le dije–. Tómate una aspirina… al menos te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

Asintió y puso la pastilla en la boca, tragándola con agua que le ayudé a aguantar.

Me había despertado mi madre temprano (minutos antes de tener que despertarme yo) asustadísima, porque Yuusuke estaba vomitando y no había forma de calmar sus náuseas. Tuvimos que esperar hasta sacarle del baño, y le pedí a mi madre que cambiara las sábanas de Yuusuke mientras yo le tomaba el pulso y otras constantes.

No era –no podía serlo– una gripe ni una gastroenteritis. Parecía más bien una mezcla entre shock y ansiedad extremas. Últimamente, noté sin entusiasmo, estos síntomas se normalizaban en la familia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Te has acercado a alguien enfermo? –le pregunté igualmente, pro precaución.

—¿A alguien enfermo? –contestó él– ¿Quién? El jefe tiene prohibido a los cocineros que trabajen estando mal (cosa obvia) y yo no me ocupo de los platos sucios. Y el resto del tiempo lo he pasado contigo y con Juri, que está tan fresca como una rosa…

Le pedí que me disculpara y llamé a Kôto. Después de rápidamente preguntarle qué tal estaba (y escuchar las quejas pertinentes de por qué no la había llamado antes y etcétera) hice que me explicara si Juri no estaba enferma. Kôto, sorprendida, dijo que no. Así que eso descartaba casi por completo un virus. Le conté que Yuusuke había pillado algo y que simplemente estaba intentando averiguar de dónde. Ella me hizo prometer que la llamaría, y de algún modo logré evadir responderle nada.

Yuusuke estaba obviamente al borde de quedarse dormido, pero cuando entré se desveló.

—Puedes dormir. Te hará bien.

Negó con la cabeza. Cuando iba a decirle que no me replicara, me interrumpió:

—He visto a Keiko.

Le miré inquisitivamente. ¿Que había visto a Keiko? Estaba seguro de que no era esa la primera vez ni sería la última, es más, yo también soñaba con ella a menudo. Supongo que mi cara lo dijo todo, porque no tardó en explicarse.

—No, Shuu. No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que la he visto de verdad, como está _ahora_. Y no, no era ninguna pesadilla… no sé. La vi. Estaba… –frunció el ceño y su cara se volvió un poco verde–… su cuerpo estaba… po-podr…

—¿En descomposición?

—Sí, eso. Ella me abrazaba y alguien me decía que no tardaríamos en unirnos a ella. Shuuichi, tío… sé que es posible que no me creas, pero estoy seguro, segurísimo, de que eso no fue un sueño. Era real… Hay alguna mente retorcida en esa casa… Mi madre… debía de equivocarse… a nosotros dos también nos afecta… seamos los elegidos o no… Hay algo…

Esperé pacientemente a que los efectos del somnífero que le había echado al té que había tomado antes de la aspirina surgieran efecto.

Cuando me giré para salir de la habitación me encontré cara a cara con mi madre, y miré consternado el color casi transparente de su cara. A mí también me había inquietado de sobremanera oírle hablar así a Yuusuke sobre Keiko, pero sabía que por lógica había sido un malentendido. Mi madre, que odiaba tener que escuchar o recordar nada que tuviera que ver con esa casa, parecía a punto de devolver. Recuperó la compostura y me preguntó con voz trémula sobre el estado de salud de mi primo.

—Estará bien… No sé qué lo habrá causado. Es posible que sea el estrés, pero tal vez es mejor que le vea un médico que haya acabado ya los estudios –le dije intentando animarla, pero sin ignorar la gravedad de la situación.

—Si empeora, de acuerdo –respondió ella, cruzando la habitación y acariciando el cabello de Yuusuke. Ya dormido, parecía estar recuperándose– ¿No es posible que esté así por un sueño…?

—… Sería extraño, pero si se lo ha creído de verdad, su cuerpo puede estar reaccionando de acuerdo con lo que vio.

Tras asegurarnos de que Yuusuke estaba bien dormido (y recuperaba un poco de color), bajamos ambos al comedor y me encontré con Hiroshi, que se preparaba para irse a trabajar. Me preguntó por Yuusuke, y le conté lo que creí que le ocurría, para que no se preocupara. No le conté absolutamente nada sobre el sueño.

* * *

El resto del día estuve encerrado en mi habitación releyendo las cartas que había escrito abuela Shizuru a su amante, Koenma. Cuando las terminé, releí las entradas en el diario de Keiko. Después hice un esquema de lo que me había contado tía Atsuko, haciendo especial esfuerzo en no olvidar ningún detalle. Con todo eso, sería capaz de unir algunos cabos sueltos.

Estaba claro que esos dos demonios tenían que ser Jaganshi Hiei y Kurama Youko. El ángel era, sin duda, Yukina. Los tres ya estaban cuando nacieron tía Atsuko y mi madre, así que conocían muy bien a la familia. Shizuru estaba enamorada de Koenma por entonces, así que era una gran posibilidad que las dos fueran hijas de su madre y su amante, si es que éste llegó a corresponderla jamás… claro que en las cartas estaba claramente confirmado que su relación floreció.

Ésa era una posibilidad. La otra era que fueran hijas de sus padres oficiales, Kazuma y Shizuru. Y finalmente, que fueran fruto de la unión de Kazuma y Yukina.

La aparición de esos tres… tenía el presentimiento, era clave. Yuusuke ya me lo había intentado decir, y yo le había ignorado.

Después de todo… habían sido esos tres los que habían desaparecido la nochevieja del 1968, los que buscó Kazuma como un desesperado. Había sido su desvanecimiento el que había causado una cadena de desgracias. Primero Koenma, después el marido de tía Genkai (Toguro), después Shizuru, el alejamiento de tía Genkai, el suicidio de Kazuma…

Y esa cadena fue la que hizo que Botan, la hija de Koenma, levantara un maleficio.

Sí.

Esos tres eran el comienzo de todo. Pero Atsuko ya nos había contado todo lo que sabía y odiaba tener que preguntarle nada a mamá. Sólo había una persona a la que podía preguntar, una que ya era adolescente cuando todo comenzó.

Tía Genkai.

Ella nos había echado de su casa todas las veces que habíamos ido, se había negado a decir palabra respecto a la maldición. Nos había dicho que nos alejáramos, que unos críos como nosotros no podríamos hacer nunca nada… pero su deseo de romper ese maleficio estaba ahí. Tenía que volver a intentarlo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya que quedaba poco más de dos semanas antes de tener que volver a la universidad…

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y ya no salía ningún tren que me pudiera llevar cerca del templo de tía Genkai. Odiaba tener que ir hasta allí en coche pese a que tardara casi tres cuartos de hora menos, pero tenía que ir.

Le dije a mi madre que me tenía que ir y que volvería tarde. Me preguntó si no me quedaba a cenar, y le prometí que ya cogería un bocado fuera. Cogí el coche, le puse gasoil en la primera gasolinera, y conduje hasta el templo. Aparqué debajo de las escaleras y miré el reloj. Eran las siete menos cuarto.

Subí los seiscientas sesenta y siete escalones que me conducirían a mi tía. No me detuve ni una vez, así que cuando llegué a la cima estaba sin aliento y apenas podía tenerme en pie. Mi alivio fue mayor cuando vi que allí estaba tía Genkai barriendo el suelo. Nada más verla, ella se giró para mirarme a mí y sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa pacífica, era una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vaya, otra vez tú. ¿Dónde está el otro papanatas? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, como pensando que si lo deseaba éste no aparecería.

Pues tendría razón.

—Está enfermo, así que he venido yo solo.

Me miró alzando una ceja, como si no se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Le expliqué lo que Yuusuke me había dicho, comentando por encima que había tenido una pesadilla muy real. Me sorprendió cuando demostró estar más interesada en el sueño que en lo que le pasaba de verdad. Me invitó a entrar para que le contara todo, e incluso me invitó a té.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto la pesadilla de Yuusuke? –le pregunté, sin rodeos, nada más aceptar la taza.

—¿Por qué no debería interesarme? –fue su pregunta.

Le relaté lo que me había explicado Yuusuke, intentando que su imagen no resultara demasiado infantil… Después de todo, Yuusuke no es un crío, y que le afecte un sueño maldito a los 18 es algo de lo que uno no puede estar orgulloso. Pero tía Genkai me sorprendió pues en ningún momento hizo gesto de burla.

—Ya veo. Así que vio el cadáver de Keiko.

Insistí que era una pesadilla. Por algún motivo, pensar en el cuerpo de mi hermana, en un cadáver como los que veía constantemente en la facultad, me ponía la piel de gallina. En el quirófano una autopsia es el cuerpo de alguien desconocido; ahora estábamos hablando de ella, de Keiko, de mi hermana.

Dejó de insistir en el tema del sueño y dijo:

—Muy bien. ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido, Shuuichi? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Pues entonces iré directo al grano. Además, es tarde y no quiero volver demasiado tarde a casa.

—Bien, pues.

—Cuéntamelo todo, tía Genkai. Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Genkai sonrió con mofa, obviamente entendiendo lo que yo estaba pidiéndole, pero sin estar dispuesta a entregarme la información. Me lo pondría difícil, eso ya lo sabía ya desde el principio; pero yo no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

—Depende de cómo lo veas –dijo, ese brillo pícaro en los ojos aún presente–. La religión cristiana nos cuenta que empezó cuando Dios…

Una ira sobrenatural se apoderó de mí. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba en pie, casi pisando los trozos de la taza que había lanzado contra el suelo, esparciendo el té por los tatamis. Tía Genkai me miraba sorprendida, pero supe reconocer que estaba orgullosa de mi enfado, cosa de la cual inmediatamente me arrepentí.

¡¡Debía mantener la calma!! No podía perder los estribos a la primera, era _obvio_ que no me facilitaría las respuestas que buscaba, pero por eso yo debía mantener la calma. Yuusuke ya había reaccionado impulsivamente antes, y no había obtenido nada.

—Lo… Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Me enorgulleces, chico –dijo ella. Cuando alcé la mirada, que ni me había dado cuenta que había bajado, su cálida sonrisa me dejó anonadado. Su rostro le había cambiado por completo. Había dejado de ser la desconocida que se engríe cuando otros le suplican ayuda, cuando los otros se humillan, para ser la tía que yo había conocido de pequeño. Con ese aire maduro, cálido y amable.

Mi tía, como otras mil veces, me había dejado sin palabras.

—Me enorgulleces, Shuuichi –dijo de nuevo.

—No te… no te entiendo, he perdido los papeles.

Pareció ignorar por completo lo que yo acababa de decir, pues dijo de repente:

—Me recuerdas muchísimo a Kurama –me la quedé mirando, preguntándome si era el mismo Youko Kurama del que estaba hablando–. Sí, _ése_. Me recuerdas mucho a él… Los dos siempre los serenos, tan tranquilos, siempre manteniendo los papeles… Pero siempre que hay algo que os llama la atención, algo que os pica la curiosidad, hacéis lo posible por encontrar las respuestas que buscáis. Y él era también increíblemente sobreprotector con aquellos a los que amaba… Más de una vez arriesgó el pellejo para salvarle la vida a su amante –explicó.

_¿Amante?_, pensé. ¿Youko Kurama tenía un amante? Cuando le pregunté al respecto, ella me miró con una risita.

—¿Quién te crees que era Hiei, Shuuichi? Eran amantes.

Eso me inquietó. Puede ser que hubiera estado equivocado todo el tiempo, pero estaba convencido de que tanto el uno como el otro eran hombres. Claro que eso tampoco quería decir gran cosa… Pero… siempre me había pensado que eran compañeros o, como mucho, hermanos con apellidos distintos. ¿Eran amantes?

—Pero yo tenía entendido… de que ambos eran… ¿hombres? –le pregunté para asegurarme. Ella empezó a reírse de buena gana, y no pude evitar enviarle una mirada de reproche, puesto que para mí eso no era ninguna broma.

—¿Y qué si lo eran¿Acaso no pueden amarse dos hombres? Permíteme que te lo diga, chico, pero esos dos se querían infinitas veces más que mis propios padres al otro.

De repente, otra pregunta se pasó por mi cabeza y tuve que preguntárselo.

—Mamá… mamá y tía Atsuko… ellas no… Ellas no son hijas de Kazuma y Shizuru¿verdad? –ella negó con la cabeza, pero cuando le insistí, dijo– ¿Qué más da¿Qué más da de quién fueran hijas, si las queríamos por encima de todo?

—Pensaba que te llevabas fatal con tía Atsuko…

—¿Fatal? Peor que eso. No podíamos ni vernos. Yo era la hija mayor, la heredera… y ella tenía unos aires de grandeza que me crispaban. Nunca aprendía la lección, nunca trataba a nadie con respeto… Era una maleducada, totalmente distinta a su hermana Shiori. Ésta sí que sabe ser un encanto. Pero que nos lleváramos fatal no significa que nos odiamos… o que la odie yo a ella. Pero pensaba que te interesaba más bien Kurama y Hiei… –dijo. No sabía si me estaba desviando del tema o no, y en esos momentos dejé de darle importancia a ganar sus juegos mentales.

—Háblame de ellos –le dije.

—¿Estás realmente dispuesto a intentar romper esa maldición, chico? –me preguntó severamente. Asentí– Creo que no sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

Le dije que no me importaba. Yo había decidido cumplir algo, y ese algo era romper lo que había matado a mi hermana. Y si para eso tenía que investigar todo lo que pasó hacía tres generaciones: que así fuera.

—Yo ya no era una niña cuando vi por primera vez a Kurama, a Hiei y a Yukina¿sabes? Tenía… veamos… veintitrés años. El mismo año que conocí a mi difunto marido.

»La primera en aparecer fue Yukina. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y parecía mucho más joven que yo. Tenía la apariencia de una chica de quince o dieciséis años… Tenía el cabello claro que a la luz de la luna y por la nieve parecía azulado… Imagínate. Era el año cincuenta, paro aún así era raro encontrarse a una chica rubia tan joven y sola caminando por las calles de Japón. La encontré yo.

»Estaba volviendo a casa de trabajar, cuando la vi tumbada en el suelo, en la nieve. Estaba blanca y sus labios eran azules, y supe que si no la llevaba conmigo, se moriría de frío. Las calles estaban ya desiertas, y si no la socorría yo, no la ayudaría nadie. Hice lo único que pude hacer: la llevé conmigo.

»Allí mis padres cuidaron de ella hasta que se recuperó. Le costó mucho, casi un mes recuperarse de una hipotermia que no debería haber sido tan grave. Su cuerpo presentaba magulladuras y cortes, como si la hubieran maltratado. Pero intentamos por todos los medios que sobreviviera… y después de muchas noches en vela y gracias a los mejores médicos, se recuperó. Tardó casi tres semanas en poder decirnos su nombre: Koorime Yukina.

»Cuando por fin pudo tenerse en pie, insistió en ayudarnos en la casa como sirvienta, en agradecimiento a lo que hicimos por ella. Mis padres –especialmente mi padre– se negó, pero acabamos por contratarla. Era dulce, pero increíblemente cabezota.

»Un día, mientras yo la acompañaba a comprar al mercado (había quedado allí con mi marido, aún novio), alguien nos atacó. Ya sabes que soy fuerte y siempre he dominado las artes marciales, pero es que aquella ve—

Se interrumpió porque se fue la luz. Me sobresalté aún más cuando Genkai se alzó repentinamente y corrió hacia otra habitación. Cuando me debatía si sería mejor ir a ver qué le pasaba o quedarme quieto para no incordiar, ella gritó:

—¡¡VAMOS, CHICO¡¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!

Me levanté lo más deprisa que pude y corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. En la oscuridad pude discernir su figura pequeña poniéndose unos zapatos. Me hizo un gesto que supuse que quería decir que me los pusiera también.

—¿¡Has venido en coche o en tren!? –me preguntó, sin venir a cuento.

Yo, que no sabía qué estaba pasando, le dije que en coche. Murmuró algo que sonaba algo como que los nuevos coches eran mejores y más rápidos. Me preguntó cuántos años llevaba en el volante, y le dije que uno. Me preguntó después si tenía buenos reflejos, y me encogí de hombros.

—Conduciré yo, vamos.

Salimos de la casa (me di cuenta de que había empezado a lloviznar) y la llevé hasta el coche. Me dijo que me pusiera en el asiento del copiloto. Estuve a punto de quejarme y exigirle una explicación, pero su modo de hablar y de moverse (tan distinta al modo habitual en ella: fuerte, segura, serena) eran frenéticos, como si bordeara el pánico.

—¡¡VAMOS, CHICO!!

Tardamos menos de dos horas en llegar. Fuimos a una velocidad innombrable, tía Genkai se saltaba los semáforos en rojo, aceleraba a cien en los caminos donde no se podía pasar de sesenta… No hace falta decir que fue como una pesadilla. Conducía de forma tan temeraria, que me pensaba que nos íbamos a estampar contra algo y morir.

Yo le exigía a gritos que ralentizara, pero ella no me hizo caso. Al final desistí y me agarré bien fuerte al asiento.

—No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, Shuuichi –me dijo después de media hora de conducción, cuando yo ya me había callado.

Frustrado porque la historia se había quedado a medias (y me había dicho que no la reanudaría), alterado por su actitud y asustado por su forma suicida de conducir, intenté discutir con ella, pero me dijo que me callase si no quería que nos "la pegáramos").

Cuando mi estómago empezó a revolverse, finalmente dimos un derrape y nos paramos. Me quedé mudo cuando vi que estábamos en _la_ casa. Y mi sorpresa sólo fue mayor cuando vi que no estábamos solos.

Al principio no supe discernir bien su figura, pero una vez la vi la reconocí. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Estaba acompañada de otras dos personas, uno alto y delgado, con la espalda muy ancha y la cintura muy estrecha, y el otro apenas le rozaba los hombros, pero su cuerpo no tenía una forma tan anormal. No podía verles bien… ¿pero qué hacían aquí?

—Shuuichi… –dijo ella, acercándose a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después miró detrás de mí– Hermana…

—Mamá¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté. ¿¡_Qué_ estaba pasando aquí!?

Empecé a encontrarme mal. Entonces no supe comprender el por qué muy bien porque aún me movía la adrenalina, pero supongo que fue por culpa del estrés en general. La investigación, las cartas, Yuusuke, la información que teníamos…

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba tumbado en el asiento trasero del coche. Tenía una toallita húmeda en la cabeza, y supuse que me habría desmayado. Estaba solo en el coche, pero oía ruidos fuera. Cuando intenté incorporarme, me mareé, pero salí del coche en cuanto se me pasó. Nada más pisar el suelo, oí la voz de mi madre:

—¡Shuuichi¡Cariño¿¡Estás bien!? –a la que me di cuenta, ya me estaba abrazando.

—Vas a sofocar al chico, Shiori. Creo que deberías dejarle descansar, no parece haber dormido muy bien últimamente –dijo Genkai, que estaba hablando con los otros dos hombres que miraban la escena atónitos. En otras circunstancias me hubiera avergonzado de haber caído en redondo ante dos desconocidos (y no desconocidos), pero estaba demasiado confuso.

Volví a marearme.

—Cariño… ¿estás bien¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal, hijo?

—No… si estoy bien. Un poco cansado, creo… –dije, intentando calmar a mi madre. Después de todo, con un par de horas de sueño ya me recuperaría– Pero mamá¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí¿Quiénes son estos dos? –le dije, mirando de reojo a los dos desconocidos.

Por algún motivo, mamá parecía estar avergonzada.

—Cariño… te presento a estos dos señores. Éste es Sensui Shinobu, y él Yaminade Itsuki. Sensui… Sensui es…

—Un médium –dijo el señor.

Lo miré pasmado. Luego miré a mi madre, que asentía sin mirarme a los ojos. Tía Genkai tenía una expresión severa en la cara. Cuando volví a mirar mamá, ésta me abrazó con fuerza y luego cogió mi cara con sus manos (que estaban muy, muy frías); supe ver que en sus ojos brillaba la súplica.

—Cariño… Lo siento. Sé que te estás esforzando mucho por romper la maldición… pero mira lo que le ha hecho ya a Yuusuke¡mira lo que le hizo a mi hermana! No puedo quedarme más de brazos cruzados, Shuuichi… Pero yo no puedo hacer nada… por eso yo…

—Por eso has contratado a una médium.

No sé si tiene sentido, pero me sentía herido y traicionado. Yuusuke y yo habíamos intentado hacer progresos con lo poco que habíamos logrado hacer, yo estudié fervientemente las cartas y el diario de mi hermana y Yuusuke había dedicado casi todo su tiempo libre en ayudarme… Habíamos ido a la casa cuando podíamos, habíamos conocido a Ran y jurado liberarla para que no le pasara como a Keiko…

¿Acaso se pensaba mi madre que con un simple médium se arreglaría todo¿Acaso pensaba que todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta entonces era una pérdida de tiempo¿¡Se pensaba que unos desconocidos, por muy médium que fueran, llegarían a romper la maldición que afecta sólo a la familia!?

Estaba enfadadísimo.

Tuve tentaciones de ponerme a gritar, a insultar y a echar a esos dos de la zona. Pero me contenté con intentar fulminarles con la mirada y no mirar a mi madre, pues entonces ella sabría cuán grande había sido el disgusto. Odio que mi madre tenga que pasar por eso… Pero no comprendía cuánto nos habíamos esforzado Yuusuke y yo.

—¿Yuusuke lo sabe? –le pregunté, al final.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza, ruborizada. No quería hacerla llorar ni enfardarme con ella (pues sé que no lo había hecho con mala intención, sólo quería protegernos) pero mi autocontrol estaba débil. Y sabía que a Yuusuke no le gustaría ni un pelo.

—¿Y cómo pueden ayudarnos estos señores? –dije intentando ser cortés, pero sin lograrlo.

—Hijo…

—No, Shiori –interrumpió tía Genkai, sorprendiéndome–. Este chico y el estúpido de su primo han estado viviendo a casa miles de veces para conseguir información. Están realmente consternados con el tema y no dudo que han venido aquí más de una vez. No creo que les hayas hecho un favor contratando a dos desconocidos que no tienen nada que ver ni con la maldición ni con familia.

—¡¡Tía Genkai!! –exclamé al ver que había hecho que mamá se pusiera a llorar. Yo no quería eso… Ella sólo intentaba protegernos. Aunque… Creo que en el fondo agradecí que se lo hubiera dicho, pues yo no me hubiera visto capaz.

—L-Lo siento… –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada– Pero odio veros a ti y a Yuusuke sufriendo tanto… si ellos… Si ellos pudieran conseguirlo…

—No podrán, mamá. ¿No ves que es una maldición famil—?

El menos bajo de los dos carraspeó y me interrumpió:

—Espero no sonar descortés –dijo, su voz melodiosa y fina, un poco rota–… pero aunque sea una maldición familiar (ya hemos encontrado casos como estos antes) quiero decir que nuestro experto médium, Sensui Shinobu, será capaz de detectarla y tal vez arrojar un poco de luz sobre el misterio… –había empezado a hablar con rapidez, pero cada vez era más lento pronunciando las palabras– De no encontrar nada de su agrado, puedo prometerle que nos retiraremos del caso y no les cobraremos por la sesión de hoy.

Al oír la mención de dinero, no pude evitar enojarme aún más. ¿Dinero¿¡Encima querían dinero, esos estafadores!?

—No somos estafadores –dijo el más alto, Sensui. Lo miré sobresaltado…

¿Acaso había…?

—Sí. Lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta. Te he leído el pensamiento.

Si hasta entonces la situación me había parecido, dentro de lo que cabía, sostenible, eso rompió por completo mis esquemas. ¿Me leía el pensamiento? De acuerdo, yo soy un estudiante de medicina y creo en fantasmas y maldiciones y casas encantadas… Pero leer la mente es algo totalmente imposible. Es cierto que el ser humano usa alrededor de un diez por ciento de la capacidad de su cerebro, pero…

No. Leer la mente es imposible.

—No lo es –dijo Sensui, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Tuve ganas de darle un puñetazo y me sorprendí pensando como Yuusuke.

De acuerdo, pensé. Lo intentaríamos. Veríamos de qué es capaz de hacer este Sensui y su misterioso compañero Yaminade. Y si no conseguían nada (que no conseguirían, pues para los demás que no forman parte de la familia ésta es una casa normal y corriente) ya se las verían conmigo.

De golpe recordé algo.

Ran.

Esa niña de quince años… ¡¡la había olvidado por completo¿Cómo estaría? La dejamos sola con ese fantasma… aunque dijo que a ella no le haría daño. ¿Hicimos bien? Seguro que no… Y ella no era de la familia (que yo sepa)… así que ¿y si la maldición podía afectar a otros? Entonces… entonces incluso puede que fuera una buena idea que vinieran esos dos. Aunque no me los creyera demasiado y fuera posible que dijeran una mentira tras otra… Puede que…

—No somos unos farsantes –dijo Yaminage, mirándome, como leyendo mis pensamientos. Vi que Sensui negaba con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

—Ciertamente, tenéis ambos (especialmente tú, Sensui) un aura increíblemente fuerte –comentó Genkai con mala cara–. Pero como digáis una simple tontería, os denunciaremos por fraude.

Sensui rió un poco.

—Usted también es una médium¿me equivoco? –miré a tía Genkai, sorprendido. ¿Que ella qué?– Si es así y tiene tanto miedo de los farsantes¿por qué no examina usted misma esta casa?

—Imbécil –le espetó ella–. Conozco esta como la palma de mi mano. Y conozco a sus habitantes como a la familia. Pero a vosotros no os he visto en la vida y no me gustáis.

Mamá no tardó en empezar a disculparse, por lo que tía Genkai le gritó, exigiendo saber por qué pedía disculpas de su parte.

Supe que la situación se había descontrolado por completo. Ya era difícil investigar con la ayuda de Yuusuke y nuestras diferentes opiniones… Pero ahora con tía Genkai, tía Atsuko, mamá y estos dos desconocidos, la situación se hizo insostenible.

Finalmente acabamos entrando sólo los dos médium, tía Genkai y yo en la casa. Mamá decidió quedarse fuera, admitiendo que tenía miedo y que en ningún momento pensaba acompañarles. Cuando tía Genkai la acusó de cobarde, recibió una mirada que me dejó sorprendido. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada pero tan digna a la vez.

Ambos me daban mala espina. Era extraño, pero notaba que la presencia de esos dos hombres era extraña e incómoda, como si supieran más cosas de las que deberían... Claro que, pudiendo leer la mente, claro que podían. Aún no terminaba de creérmelo, pero un fenómeno poltergeist tampoco es empírico, y aquí estaba yo.

—Vamos –dijo Sensui, entrando en la casa con la llave que le había dado mamá.

—No te hagas el interesante, que yo he vivido aquí mi infancia –le espetó Genkai, fulminándole con la mirada. A mí también me irritaban esos dos, pero Genkai parecía odiarles con toda su alma. Se acercó a él y le quitó la llave de la mano, entrando en el comedor.

Durante un mísero instante, me pareció ver el cadáver de mi hermana, aplastada y sangrienta bajo una araña de cristal.

Por supuesto, ni ella estaba allí ni quedaba rastro de la lámpara, pero la impresión fue grande.

Me recuperé del susto cuando oí que tía Genkai les gritaba a los demás que no tocaran nada.

La casa estaba igual como la recordaba. Oscura, polvorienta y con un aire macabro que me ponía la piel de gallina. Quería irme pero a la vez sentía una irresistible atracción hacia el lugar. Di un par de pasos hasta estar al pie de la escalera donde Yuusuke y yo encontramos a Ran tiempo atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni él ni yo habíamos subido nunca. Decidí que, la próxima vez que fuéramos, pediríamos a Ran que nos mostrara la casa.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Sí, sé que es corto, pero mira que me ha costado arrancar con este capítulo. Las cosas poco a poco se van desvelando… poco a poco. Hay alguna pista sutil… a ver quién la comprende ;)

Prometo que pronto habrá un poco más de acción referente a la casa… jeje. ¡¡Espero vuestros reviews!!


	14. Entrevista número tres: Urameshi, Atsuko

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Entrevista número tres: Urameshi, Atsuko

* * *

URAMESHI; ATSUKO

* * *

**Descripción:** Mujer, 35 años. Aspecto raquítico, en tratamiento. IQ: 105. Relación con la víctima: tía, hermana menor de la madre. Tiene coartada firme.

* * *

Entrevista número 3. Cinco de abril de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. A las quince horas y treinta minutos.

* * *

—_**Buenas tardes, señora Urameshi. **_

Buenas tardes, agentes.

—_**No tiene buena cara… ¿desea que le traiga un vaso de agua?**_

… Sí, por favor. Tengo mucha sed.

—_**De acuerdo. ¿Podrías traerle un vaso de agua a la señora?**_

—_**Por supuesto. Enseguida regreso. **_

—_**Gracias, agente. Señora Urameshi, sé que no se encuentra muy bien y le agradezco muchísimo su colaboración. **_

…Ya. Es sobre Keiko.

—_**Efectivamente. Antes de nada, quiero darle mi pésame, sé que era muy próxima a su sobrina. **_

Gracias… Aunque mi hermana está mucho peor que yo.

—_**Bueno… es cierto que aún no hemos podido concertar una entrevista con ella. **_

Es que mi hermana quiere con locura a sus hijos¿sabe? Claro que comprenderá… que eso es normal. Yo adoro a mi hijo Yuusuke por encima de todo… de haberse muer-muert-t-to…

_--SE OYEN UNOS JADEOS FUERTES Y RÁPIDOS. LA SEÑORA URAMESHI SE ESTÁ HIPERVENTILANDO. SE OYEN RUIDOS DE FONDO Y MOVIMIENTO. POCO A POCO LOS JADEOS SE ESTABILIZAN. EN DOS MINUTOS Y TREINTA Y DOS SEGUNDOS LA ENTREVISTADA SE CALMA--_

—_**Por favor, cálmese señora Urameshi. **_

—_**¿Se encuentra mejor? Tenga, su agua, señora. **_

G-Gracias… siento haber perdido el control…

—_**No se preocupe. **_

_--PAUSA DE VEINTISIETE SEGUNDOS--_

—_**¿Le parece si seguimos con la entrevista?**_

Por supuesto.

—_**Bien… Por favor, díganos si empieza a encontrarse mal y detendremos la entrevista. **_

De acuerdo…

—_**Como bien sabe, Yukimura Keiko fue encontrada en una casa a las afueras del distrito… La casa que pertenecía a sus padres y que está a nombre de su hermana mayor, Yukimura Shiori y en la que vivieron ambas hasta el año… aquí lo pone, 1969¿es eso cierto?**_

Efectivamente… Cinco años antes de nacer Yuusuke.

—_**Cierto. Bueno… Pues se ve, por las entrevistas con su sobrino, medio-hermano de Yukimura Keiko, Minamimo Shuuichi, hemos averiguado que Yukimura Keiko iba a menudo a esa casa de noche, cuando no pudieran detenerla. Parece ser que quería investigar algo por su cuenta… **_

La maldición.

—_**Veo que sabe de qué estamos hablando.**_

Como para no saberlo… Era mi sobrina¿sabe? Y además… ella siempre venía a mí… Ella sentía un interés especial por la casa y por la historia de nuestra familia, en especial respecto a mis padres. Y me preguntaba…

—_**¿Sabe a qué se debe ese interés? Quiero decir… No es muy común en las adolescentes de su edad. **_

Keiko era un nervio y era increíblemente curiosa. No es… era… tan lista como su hermano, Shuuichi es un genio, pero tenía su coco y era muy atenta.

—_**¿Sabe qué pudo ser lo que despertó su curiosidad?**_

No.

—…_**¿Está usted segura?**_

Sí.

—…_**Ya. **_

—_**Señora Urameshi… Si no está mintiendo sabe usted qu—**_

_--EMPIEZAN A OIRSE GRITOS DE LA ENTREVISTADA. LOS AGENTES LE PIDEN QUE SE DETENGA Y QUE SE CALME, PERO SUS RUEGOS SON CAMUFLADOS POR LOS CHILLIDOS Y LAS BLASFEMIAS DE LA SEÑORA URAMESHI. UNO DE LOS AGENTES LLAMA A LOS GUARDAS Y ÉSTOS SE LLEVAN A URAMESHI ATSUKO, QUE SIGUE GRITANDO--_


	15. Entrevista número cuatro: Yukimura, Shio

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Entrevista número cuatro: Yukimura, Shiori

* * *

YUKIMURA; SHIORI

* * *

**Descripción:** Mujer, 37 años. Aspecto saludable pero el estrés está muy presente. IQ: 115. Relación con la víctima: madre. Tiene coartada firme.

* * *

Entrevista número 4. Seis de abril de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. A las dieciséis horas y treinta minutos.

* * *

—_**Buenas tardes, señora Yukimura. **_

Buenas tardes.

—_**Bueno… para empezar, nos gustaría mucho darles nuestro pésame… nos imaginamos que tiene que ser horrible. **_

… Sí. Gracias.

—_**Como comprenderá, me veo obligado a hacerle unas preguntas referentes a su hija, Yukimura Keiko que… falleció recientemente. **_

Sí.

—_**Comprendemos que es un momento difícil para usted así que no dude a la hora de pedirnos una pausa. **_

Gracias. Son muy amables, pero… pero me gustaría terminar esto cuanto antes. Deseo regresar con mi familia.

—_**Muy bien. Hemos entrevistado anteriormente a su sobrino Urameshi Yuusuke, a su hijo Minamino Shuuichi y a su hermana Urameshi Atsuko. **_

Sí.

—_**Hemos podido sacar un par de conclusiones que nos han interesado mucho. **_

Procedan… por favor.

—_**Por supuesto. Hemos… hemos sabido que su hija tenía la costumbre de escaparse de casa a altas horas de la noche para ir a ver una casa que es propiedad de su familia¿es eso cierto?**_

Sí, agente. Keiko siempre ha sido aventurera e inquieta y sabía que las historias y los rumores sobre esa casa le habían llamado la atención… Mi hijo sospechaba algo parecido y me lo dijo, y vigilamos más a la niña… porque nunca hemos sido padres estrictos, confiamos en nuestros hijos que nunca nos han hecho daño y son muy responsables…

—_**Así que no le dijeron nada, al principio. **_

No. Yo tenía miedo… ya sabe, la casa estaba a oscuras porque no hay corriente eléctrica y quién-sabe lo que le puede pasar a una chica a esas horas a las afueras… Pero confiaba en ella, y sabía que si necesitaba algo me lo diría sin duda. Pero empezó a volver cada vez más tarde y tenías más y más pesadillas…

—_**¿Pesadillas?**_

Sí. A veces entraba en el cuarto de Shuuichi de noche para dormir con él. O con Yuusuke, cuando se quedaba a dormir. Y cuando por lo que fuera no estaban ninguno de los dos (ya fuera porque Yuusuke no se quedaba o porque Shuuichi estaba fuera) incluso me pedía que me quedara con ella.

—_**Entiendo. Supongo que empezaron a sospechar entonces. **_

No. Ya entonces sabíamos lo que había pasado, agente. Simplemente no dijimos nada hasta… Bueno… Le dije a Shuuichi que iba a hablar con ella, que eso tenía que acabarse. Él dijo que de acuerdo… pero precisamente esa noche…

—_**Entiendo…**_

Sí…

—_**Al hablar con sus familiares, hemos descubierto que sentía cierta fascinación sobre… bueno, sobre los rumores de la casa. **_

Sí, la maldición.

—_**Así mismo lo describió su hermana. **_

Ya.

—_**¿Puede contarnos algo respecto a esos rumores?**_

¿Pues qué van a ser…? Maldiciones familiares, fantasmas…

—_**¿Cree usted que ese es el motivo por el que su hija estaba allí todas las noches?**_

Es posible… Era una chica muy curiosa y ya desde pequeña sentía una cierta atracción hacia esa casa. Le encantaban las historias de miedo y los fantasmas y sentía fascinación por la historia, en especial la nuestra familiar. Es muy posible que fuera por eso¿no cree?

—_**Así que afirma usted que su hija iba allí casi todas las noches para desenmarañar ciertos rumores…**_

No puedo afirmarlo, desgraciadamente -- _PAUSA DE DOCE SEGUNDOS__ --_. Ya no podemos afirmar nada. Pero creo que sí.

—_**Entiendo. ¿Es capaz de descartar toda otra posibilidad¿Me refiero a… no sé, un encuentro con alguien…?**_

No. Que yo sepa no se encontraba con nadie… nadie de la familia ni sus amigas sabían nada. No niego que pudiera estar… con alguien… pero se me hace extraño pensarlo.

—…_**¿Hay algún motivo en especial?**_

No… Es sólo que conozco… conocía muy bien a mi niña. Ella no se estaba viendo con nadie románticamente… No. Me temo que sólo tenía ojos para Yuusuke.

—_**¿Románticamente hablando? Son… primos. **_

Sí, lo sé. Creo que soy la única que sospechaba nada y el que fuesen primos hacía que las cosas se les complicasen aún más… Pero ¿sabe usted? Es muy distinta una mirada de amor fraternal a la de una enamorada.

—_**Ya veo… ¿Tiene algo que añadir?**_

No… no lo creo.

—_**Muchísimas gracias por su atención, señora Yukimura. De nuevo lamentamos mucho lo sucedido y le agradecemos que haya venido hasta aquí para facilitar nuestra investigación. Pronto la volveremos a llamar. **_

Muy bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, agentes.


	16. Capítulo Siete

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Siete

* * *

URAMESHI; YUUSUKE

* * *

No volví a soñar nada parecido, por suerte. Cuando me desperté el día siguiente estaba fresco como una rosa y decidí preparar un buen desayuno para la familia. Cuando bajó Hiroshi a comer, me dijo que tanto tía Shiori como Shuu habían estado fuera hasta tarde, por lo que dormirían más. Cuando, sorprendido, comenté en voz alta que esa no era una actitud propia de ninguno de los dos, el hombre me miró resignado. 

—Es la casa –me dijo, sirviéndose un poco más de arroz. Cuando le pedí que se explicara, añadió–. Shiori... Yo la conocí cuando ella misma estaba involucrada en la historia. Siempre... Siempre estaba preocupada, pálida y enfermiza, igual que su hermana. El estado de salud de ambas era delicado, pero se negaban a quedarse quietas. Cuando Shiori quedó embarazada de Matthew con Shuuichi, lo dejó atrás. Y Yuusuke, ya la ves, sana como una manzana. 

Tenía la mirada de un hombre desdichado. Hiroshi no era un hombre hablador, normalmente callaba y escuchaba y si respondía, siempre era afable y cariñoso. Pocas veces encontrabas a este hombre si no estaba sonriendo; y yo únicamente le había visto llorar cuando se enteró de lo de Keiko y en su entierro. Después de eso, perduró la tristeza, pero volvió a alzarse y a ser el hombre de la casa. 

—Esa casa… –murmuró seriamente– da miedo. Yo sólo entré una vez, y juré no volver a hacerlo. Nunca había sentido un miedo irracional tan potente... Y ella también me prometió no volver a involucrarse con el tema, prometió olvidar lo ocurrido... Prometimos ignorar esa maldición. Pero ya veo que... ya veo que no es posible hacerlo. 

—Lo siento, Hiroshi… –le dije, sin saber cómo responderle. 

Después de todo, yo había querido romper esa maldición, sin importarme a quién le fuera a herir. Sólo quería vengar a Keiko, sin darle importancia a la opinión de sus padres... Tal vez ellos preferían que descansara en paz... 

Pero aún pensando así, yo era incapaz de aceptarlo. No podía aceptarlo. Una maldición se había llevado a mi Keiko, y yo la pararía. Lo juré. Lo juramos, Shuuichi y yo. 

—Lo siento, Hiroshi –dije con un poco más de empeño–. Te juro que ni Shuuichi ni yo queríamos abrir antiguas heridas... pero es que es algo que tenemos que hacer. 

—Es verdad –añadió Shuuichi, apareciendo por la puerta. Cuando le vi, seguramente puse mala cara. 

—Dúchate, anda –le regañé–. Parece que vengas de bañarte con los cerdos. 

Él me fulminó con la mirada. 

-Iba a pedirte que le subieras el desayuno a mamá, que se encuentra mal. Yo voy a ducharme -replicó con desdén. 

-No tiene buena cara –musitó Hiroshi al marcharse mi primo de la habitación. 

-No, la verdad es que no. Bueno, yo voy a prepararle un buen desayuno a mi tía y se lo voy a subir –dije intentando sonreír y aparentar que la cara pálida de Shuu no me había asustado. 

Puse en una bandeja un bol de arroz blanco, otro de sopa de miso y un poco de pescado. Como sabía que a tía Shiori no le gustaba el café (es la única de la familia que apenas toma) preparé un poco de té japonés para acompañar. 

Llamé a la puerta intentando mantener la bandeja equilibrada, y se me derrumbó un poco de sopa al lado. Cuando entré, vi que Shuuichi no había estado exagerando. Tía Shiori no tenía un buen aspecto. 

He visto a mi tía más de una vez estresada y cansada, incluso enferma cuando tuvo que pasar por ese cáncer de útero cuando yo era joven (no recuerdo muy bien cuántos años teníamos, pero calculo que entre ocho y diez). Por un momento, volví a pensar que tenía cáncer, pero ella me dijo al ver mi cara que sólo estaba cansada, que Shuu la había despertado para que comiera algo, pero que pensaba volver a echar una cabezadita en cuanto pudiera. 

Tía Shiori es una mujer bella. Nunca la he descrito, ¿verdad? Pues no es muy alta, pero es delgada y pese a ello, su figura rebosa de salud y energía. Su rostro es pálido y tiene los ojos claros y grandes, y siempre está sonriendo con amabilidad. Su pelo es largo y oscuro, y siempre lo lleva recogido en un moño o en una cola de caballo en la nuca en ocasiones especiales. 

Y la tía que estaba viendo yo allí era casi esquelética, más pequeña que nunca, más blanca de piel que nunca, y su rostro parecía surcado de arrugas que hasta entonces no habían estado allí. Tenía graves ojeras y sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando inconsolablemente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tenía el pelo suelto y alborotado, y nunca se lo había visto así. 

-No tienes buen aspecto –le dije compasivamente mientras me acerqué y puse la bandeja en su falda. 

Ella rió débilmente y dijo:

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, cariño. Siento preocuparte. 

Me quedé con ella hasta que se lo comió casi todo. Al menos seguía teniendo buen apetito, y eso me tranquilizaba. Cuando intenté preguntarle qué había pasado, me cambió de tema preguntándome qué tal me encontraba yo. 

-Yo estoy perfectamente -dije recogiendo sus platos-. Hoy me he despertado sano como una manzana, ya me ves. Aunque es una pena que ahora tú también estés mala. 

-No es nada, amor. Solamente estoy cansada… -susurró ella. 

Le dije que continuara durmiendo, que le prepararía algo fácil de digerir para comer y ella asintió y me dio las gracias. Me pidió que le diera un beso en la mejilla, y me ruboricé (hace mucho que no hago muestras de afecto, al menos, no a alguien que no sea Juri) pero lo hice. 

Justo antes de poder salir por la puerta, me detuvo:

-Yuusuke, cariño… Lo siento –dijo. Cuando yo iba a preguntarle por qué, añadió-. Yo… He intentado… Bueno… -pausó, y yo esperé- Llamé a unos médium para que investigaran la casa... Para que rompieran ellos la maldición, para que no os tuvierais que involucrar más vosotros... 

Yo la miraba, atónito y dolido.

-Tía Shiori…

-Lo siento… ¡Pero es que...! No quería ni pensar en que os iba a perder... ¡Casi perdí a mi hermana y he perdido a una hija...! Lo siento... 

… Durante unos momentos, no supe qué responder. La boca se me había secado, y un sentimiento de frustración, tristeza y enfado se apoderó de mí. No quería hacérselo pagar a mi tía, que mucho había sufrido ya, así que me controlé. 

-Shuuichi… Tanto él como mi hermana Genkai se han enfadado mucho conmigo...

Eso me extrañó. ¿Qué Shuuichi estaba enfadado con tía Shiori? Si la quería con locura… No sé muy bien cómo se llama eso, ¿complejo de Edipo?, pues creo que lo tenía. Pero claro... 

-Y… -pude decir al final- ¿Lo lograsteis? ¿La rompisteis…?

-No… -dijo ella con un temblor- Me temo que no. Nadie que no sea de la familia no... Ellos... 

¿Ellos…?

-Están ambos en el hospital. 

Después de que tía Shiori se comiera poco más de la mitad de lo que le había traído, bajé abajo a limpiar los platos cuando me encontré con Shuuichi jugando con la comida. Hiroshi, delante de él, le miraba pero no le decía nada. Shuuichi estaba más limpio, pero seguía pareciendo un anciano. 

—Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado –dijo Hiroshi mirándome, y luego dedicándole una mirada tan dura como compasiva a mi primo que ni se molestó en reaccionar–. Chicos… ¿Por qué insistís?

Shuuichi no alzó la mirada. Es extraño, yo me imaginaba que sería él quién llevara la voz cantante (siempre lo hacía en estos temas) pero permaneció mudo… Me sentí muy incómodo, pero tampoco podía ignorarle.

—Hmm… Es que… –intentando ganar tiempo, me senté.

—Es tarde, Hiroshi. Ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Shuuichi, sorprendiéndonos. Creo que su padrastro pensó lo mismo que yo, _¿de qué habla?_

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Shuu me miró y me inquietó ver las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, era como la mirada de un enfermo, de un moribundo, casi. Me recordó, de alguna forma, a la mirada de mi madre el día que la ingresaron…, se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

No me contestó; únicamente se limitó a alzarse de la silla y se fue escaleras arriba. Hiroshi me miró boquiabierto, a lo que yo me encogí de hombros, cuando me preguntó si no tenía que irme a trabajar. Al ver la hora que era supe que tenía que irme a toda prisa o no llegaría a tiempo… y que la charla que tenía pendiente con Shuuichi tendría que esperar.

* * *

El día de trabajo fue bastante duro y tuve que descansar unos quince minutos porque volví a encontrarme mal. El jefe, que sabe que no me quejo por vicio (gracias a dios, porque odio a la gente así, en especial a los camareros novatos) dejó que me sentara y tomara un vaso de té frío. Las náuseas se me pasaron cuando logré apartar de mi mente el cadáver de mi prima, fresco en mi mente. 

—Eh, ¿ya estás mejor? –me preguntó Jin, mi compañero de trabajo, el que se había torcido la muñeca. 

—Sí, no ha sido nada. Creo que mi primo me dijo que era un virus en el estómago o algo –mentí haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la muñeca, algo que siempre hacía Keiko y lo mismo que la delataba siempre (por suerte, aún nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto… creo). 

—Ah, tu primo era médico o algo, ¿verdad? –dijo éste, a lo que yo asentí. Jin es gay y sé que mi primo le llamó muchísimo la atención el día que vino a cenar con la familia. Pero el pelirrojo éste tiene novio y creo que desde entonces no siente más que un amor platónico por mi primo, algo así como un objetivo inalcanzable. 

Es curioso, desde que Jin sale con Touya se ha dejado el cabello del mismo color: rojo brillante. Digo esto porque antes de salir con el hombre-hielo (mi apodo cariñoso) se lo cambiaba casi cada semana. 

—Sí… –vi que alguien hacía señas con la mano a mi compañero, pero que éste no las veía porque me estaba mirando a mí– Oye, ¿ése de allí no es tu novio?

Me miró confuso y se giró, viendo que evidentemente, allí estaba su "querido". Admito que al principio me costó acostumbrarme a la idea de tener un compañero de trabajo que fuera gay… por los prejuicios y tal… pero ya me he acostumbrado a la idea. Y Jin es más legal que muchos de los heteros que conozco. 

Su novio es un buen chico, aunque la tuviera jurada con mi primo (seguramente por la evidente atracción que sentía su chico por Shuuichi) y siempre le replicara con comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos… que a Shuu le dejan indiferente. Es tímido y calladito, aunque increíblemente posesivo e inteligente, tan asusto como un zorro. Es más bajito que Jin y su figura delgada es casi femenina, así que hacen buena pareja. Como siempre, este día también vestía de azules claros y oscuros, con una extraña boina celeste. 

—Ah, es verdad. Ya es esta hora?! –exclamó Jin de golpe, mirando el reloj que teníamos colgado en la pared. No podíamos cocinar con relojes de muñeca, claro… 

—Sí, ya se ha acabado nuestro turno. Va, que es hora de cerrar. 

Entre los dos hicimos la caja y cerramos el restaurante (tuvimos que echar cortésmente a dos clientes algo borrachos que no causaron demasiados problemas). 

Cuando volví a casa el cielo ya estaba oscuro y ya habían terminado todos de cenar. Pregunté a Hiroshi, que me dijo que Shiori había cenado también en cama, pero que seguramente al día siguiente ya estaría en pie. Después se retiró, porque le tocaba madrugar por culpa de una reunión de suma importancia o algo por el estilo. Shuuichi se había escondido en su habitación nada más llegar yo. 

Entré en su cuarto sin preámbulos y éste me fulminó con la mirada. Me senté en la cama y puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi que seguía con el diario de Keiko en mano.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a leerlo? ¿Hasta relatarlo de memoria, o qué? –le pregunté con sorna. 

—Cállate. Molestas.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos de buen humor. No seas borde y cuéntame lo que ha pasado, gilipollas.

Seguramente no era la mejor forma de hablarme a Shuuichi, pero le conozco y de haber sido dulce o aún más grosero, no hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte. Y el tener que aguantar mi curiosidad sobre _qué_ demonios pasó el día anterior en la casa me había estado frustrando la tarde. 

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué hicisteis ayer, eh? –dijo golpeando su mesita con el puño.

Durante un buen rato estuvo callado y de pronto me miró a los ojos. Supe ver que estaba muy, muy cansado y que no quería hacer otra cosa que esconderse y olvidar el asunto… nunca había visto una expresión tan derrotada… Sólo una vez, tras la muerte de Keiko. 

Empezó a hablar.

Me contó que fue a casa de tía Genkai él solo y que ésta le había contado que había sido ella quién había encontrado al ángel: Koorime Yukina. Comentó que se había interrumpido de repente y le había dicho de ir corriendo a la casa, donde se encontraron con tía Shiori y un médium (un tal Sensui Shinobu) y su acompañante (Itsuki Yaminade). Después de discutir fervientemente sobre el tema, entraron éstos dos, tía Genkai y él mismo.

Le cambió la cara cuando continuó con el relato. 

No me di cuenta al principio, pero a medida que iba hablando, empezó a temblar: primero ligeramente, luego con más violencia. Parecía estar a punto de sufrir uno de los tan conocidos ataques de nuestra familia, pero no tuve que preocuparme porque no perdió los nervios en ningún momento. 

Explicó que nada más entrar en la casa, pasaron por diversas habitaciones y llevaban artefactos parecidos a los que tenía él mismo, pero supuestamente aún más sofisticados. Llevaban un cronómetros, por lo que supieron que a los cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos empezó a hacer un frío glacial, parecido al que sufrimos nosotros cuando entramos hacía… ¡tres días, ¿sólo?! 

Sensui empezó a tener problemas para respirar y mientras Itsuki intentaba socorrerle, empezó a hacer calor gradualmente para volver a hacer frío. Empezaron a oír gritos lejanos y gemidos y palabras que recitaban cosas sin sentido. Todos menos Genkai se sobresaltaron cuando una mano invisible y fría como el hielo, pero que a la vez ardía como el fuego, les acariciaba como mofándose de su presencia… 

Sensui perdió el conocimiento e Itsuki les dijo que le sacaría de allí porque necesitaba atención médica urgente, cuando él también se desmayó. Entre él mismo y tía Genkai tenían que sacarles fuera, pero la puerta se había cerrado y no se abría.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando Shuuichi me contó que había oído una voz ronca murmurar palabras muy cerca de su oído, palabras que prometían una victoria. Entonces la puerta se abrió y pudieron salir "sanos y salvos". Llevaron de inmediato a los dos desmayados al hospital, y que quedaron tía Shiori y Shuuichi en el hospital, esperando noticias, mientras que tía Genkai había vuelto a casa para dormir (se ve que había vuelto en tren a primera hora, por eso yo no la había visto). 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le dije, sin saber cómo tomarme todo eso. 

—No lo sé. Pero… esa casa es peligrosa.

—Te vas a echar atrás –no era una pregunta.

— NO!! –me alegró oír el tono sobresaltado de Shuuichi, al menos me quitaba un peso de encima– Es sólo que… cada vez esta historia cobra más fuerza… 

—Siempre ha sido fuerte.

—Sé que me entiendes.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. 

—En todo caso, ves a dormir –le dije al ver cómo se apoyaba sobre sus codos en un gesto semi-derrotado–. Es tarde y hoy no has estado en forma.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos mañana? Yo había pensado en ir a visitar a Sensui y a Itsuki… son médium… (al menos, Sensui lo es) para saber qué pueden haber averiguado ellos.

—¿Seguro que son médium y no unos farsantes?

—Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que Sensui me leyó la mente. 

Eso me dejó atónito. ¿Eso no es algo que sale en las pelis? En teoría no puede ocurrir…

—Sí, yo me quedé con la misma cara, pero al menos algo de poder sí que tiene. 

—Ya… Bueno, pues vamos a verle mañana –me levanté, le deseé unas buenas noches, y me fui a dormir con un malestar inaguantable en el cuerpo. Tuve tentaciones de inducirme el vómito para ver si eso me lo curaba… pero supe que sería una tontería. 

Después de todo, las maldiciones familiares y los poltergeist no se curan a base de meterse los dedos por la garganta.

* * *

El hospital ha sido siempre un lugar que nunca me ha gustado. Como todas las personas, supongo, tiendo a relacionar ese sitio con enfermedad y hasta muerte; menos Shuuichi, que supongo que lo ve de forma… bueno… no sé. Nunca he terminado de comprender a mi primo. 

Shuuichi fue a recepción y pidió el número de habitación del tal Sensui y Yaminade, a los que habían ingresado juntos. Subimos al ascensor en silencio, acompañados de una mujer y su bebé, que lloriqueaba a cada rato, al que logré calmar tras hacerle un par de muecas graciosas. La mujer, simpática, me lo agradeció y se despidió cortésmente de nosotros. 

Llegamos a la habitación y llamé a la puerta. El primero en entrar fue Shuu y saludó a los dos enfermos con educación y me presentó. 

Uno (Sensui) era el más alto de los dos y el que parecía estar en mejor estado (pese a ser el médium). Tenía la piel muy morena –me pregunté si sería de Okinawa– y el cabello largo, lacio y negro. Para ser sincero, de no saber que era médium, hubiera jurado que era un japonés normal y corriente, sino un poco más alto que la media. Sonreía amablemente, pero sus ojos eran fríos y duros. 

Al que estaba en la cama de al lado era más pálido y no estaba incorporado, ni siquiera estaba consciente. Tenía el cabello mucho más claro que un japonés corriente y, pese a que no podía verlos, sabía que sus ojos seguramente también eran claros. Era obviamente más bajito y más delgado, y me sorprendí admirando lo guapo que era. 

—Tienes razón. Es extranjero. Su madre es finlandesa, pero su padre es japonés. 

Me quedé mirando a Sensui, que fue quién había hablado. Su voz me sorprendió, por ser un tío tan grande y robusto –al menos de pecho– tenía la voz muy suave, aterciopelada, ligeramente nasal. Al ver la mirada seria y molesta de mi primo, supe enseguida que éste no había dicho absolutamente nada. 

—¿P-Perdón? –dije, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Lo que oyes. Su madre es finlandesa, por eso tiene los rasgos tan claros. 

—Perdona, no sabía que estaba pensando en voz alta –respondí con una sonrisa, riendo. 

—Yuusuke, no has dicho nada en voz alta –me dijo Shuuichi, muy serio. Se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la ventana, mirando fuera. 

—¿Q-?

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?

Entonces me acordé. Que sabía leer mentes!? Bufé, pasándome una mano por el pelo y desordenándomelo, pues ese día precisamente no me había puesto gomina. Creo que se notaba mucho lo escéptico que estaba siendo, pues mi primo me fulminó con la mirada y asintió, como respondiendo a otra de mis preguntas/dudas no pronunciadas. Me pregunté si eso de la telepatía era contagioso.

—No lo es. 

— ARGH!! Quieres dejar de leerme la mente?! –exclamé, molesto. ¡A quién le gusta que le lean el pensamiento! ¡Hay algo llamado intimidad!

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo –dijo sonriendo con dulzura, cosa que me exasperó. 

—¡Pues la menos guárdate para ti tus pensamientos! ¡No te has cuenta lo molesto que es! –grité, aturdido al ver que ni se disculpaba ni daba muestras de arrepentimiento. Como si lo que le estaba diciendo le entrara por una oreja y le saliera por otro. 

—No es eso, es sólo que me han dado este discursito demasiadas veces. En especial Itsuki, que está durmiendo. 

Gemí y me senté al lado de Shuuichi, que se había entretenido mirando fuera. 

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, en los que intenté como fuera no pensar en nada. Claro que tampoco habíamos ido hasta allí para no hacer nada, sino que teníamos un objetivo… pero con un tío que lee la mente… ugh, eso es molesto. El que logró romper el hielo fue Shuuichi, que cuando habló lo hizo con una voz mucho más fría y grave que de costumbre, lo que me descolocó por completo. 

Sólo dos veces le había oído hablar así, y en ambas ocasiones fue porque le cabreé de forma adimensional. 

—Qué pasó allí dentro –no era una pregunta ni daba lugar a posibles esquivas. 

Sensui miró a mi primo sorprendido, como descolocado y de pronto indefenso. 

—¿Por qué no te oigo? –preguntó consternado. 

—Pues porque me estoy asegurando de que no sea así, no quiero que nos intentes dar la respuesta que queremos oír, sino la buena. Y no me preocupa que leas a este zoquete –dijo, señalándome, a lo que me quejé–.

—¿Has bloqueado… tus pensamientos? Cómo!? Pensaba que eso…

Shuuichi le fulminó con la mirada y hasta yo sentí tentaciones de apartarme. Pero ahora sentía muchísima curiosidad… ¿Cómo que Shuuichi había logrado bloquear sus pensamientos para que este tío no los pudiera leer? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso no se los había podido leer ayer?

—Eso da igual –dijo éste con aspereza, sacándome un poco de quicio–. ¿Qué pasó allí dentro?

Costó trabajo, pero Sensui finalmente habló. Shuuichi le dejó bien claro desde el principio que no le diría nada de su capacidad de bloquear sus pensamientos hasta que no desembuchara lo que quería saber, y también le amenazó con denunciarle por fraude, porque lo único que habían logrado era consternar a mi tía y jugar con su salud. Ante ese razonamiento, ni el médium fue capaz de replicar. 

Dijo que nada más entrar en la zona de la casa había comenzado a sentir un frío antinatural, un frío que pese a no afectarle físicamente (no lo _sentía_, propiamente dicho) ya que ni temblaba ni sentía la más mínima necesidad de buscar abrigo, lo había notado en su mente y el su alma. Era como saber que hacía frío, pero sin que lo hiciera realmente, intentó explicar cuando Shuuichi le pidió que aclarara eso. 

Cuando pisó el suelo cercano a la casa había empezado a oír murmullos débiles y variados. Afirmó que algunos era dulces, melódicos y juguetones, claros ecos de tiempos felices; pero dijo que algunos eran desesperados, alterados y perturbados, obviamente de tiempos no tal felices. Allí dijo haber empezar a sentir una leve molestia que tendía a sufrir de vez en cuando en lugares más o menos malditos. 

Luego se acercaron a la casa y entraron, donde su leve cefalea se convirtió en una migraña severa. Mientras la exploraban, sintió todos los efectos de ésta: fotofobia, náuseas… y la visión empezó a nublarse a la vez que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar. Él era un experto en zonas malignas, pero nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir las oleadas de frío y de calor y lo que antes eran murmullos o voces a un volumen más o menos aceptables de otros tiempos, se convirtieron en gritos, chillidos, rugidos, aullidos… 

No pudo continuar, porque no recordaba otra cosa. Por entonces era ya la una del mediodía, y habíamos ido a verle nada más comenzar el horario de visitas. Como Itsuki aún no había recuperado el conocimiento desde entonces (los médicos decían que parecía tratarse de un sueño muy profundo, casi como un coma, pero sin motivo aparente), no pudimos interrogarle a él. 

Volvimos a casa y preparé la comida, pese a ninguno de los dos comiera. Guardé los restos en la nevera y casi como acordado, nos fuimos a su habitación. 

Él se sentó en su silla y encendió el ordenador. Yo me tumbé en su cama y miré el techo. 

—¿Cómo estará? –le pregunté después de un rato, acordándome tarde. 

Shuuichi me miró confuso. 

—Ran.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos quisimos dar el primer paso hacia la casa, aunque decidí que era hora de movernos y fui yo quién abrió la puerta y entró. Pese a todo lo que ocurriera la noche anterior con Sensui y Yaminade, la casa estaba intacta a excepción de las huellas en el polvo. Al no haber notado un cambio en la temperatura ni escuchado ningún ruido fuera de lo común, me adentré con más seguridad. Un minuto después, Shuuichi estaba a mi lado. 

—No está pasando nada –dijo Shuuichi, con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez le convencí para que no se llevara esa maquinaria rara, que era más una molestia que otra cosa. 

—Es raro. ¿Te acuerdas?, es como cuando nos encontramos a mamá. 

—Sí.

—¿La encontraremos? ¿La llamo? –pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor y sorprendiéndome cuando vi que, efectivamente, no parecía haber nada de paranormal en esa casa a excepción de las habladurías. Al ver que Shuu no contestaba y que parecía estar consternado por el silencio de la casa, grité– ¡RAN! Estás ahí!? RAN!?

Silencio.

Miré a Shuuichi, que se encogió de hombros. Iba a decirle algo cuando una voz súbita nos interrumpió. 

— Vosotros dos!! 

Allí estaba Ran, en lo alto de la escalera mirándoles sorprendida pero con los ojos brillando con júbilo. Sonreí y quise acercarme a ella subiendo las escaleras –por algún motivo, cuando estaba con ella era como estar de nuevo con mi Kei– cuando bajó ella casi saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Se detuvo a un par de pies y sonrió aún más. 

— Qué hacéis aquí?! –preguntó mirándonos a los dos. 

—Hmm... ajem –carraspeó mi primo, haciendo que le mirara. Estaba rojo, por algún motivo se había sonrojado. Y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña tanto. Ran era increíblemente bonita y cada vez le veía un parecido mayor a mi prima. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, claros, y su cabello largo y recogido en la misma cola de caballo como la última vez que la vimos, con dos mechas enmarcando su rostro juvenil. A cada segundo que la miraba, tenía la impresión de que me estaba enamorando de ella. 

Supongo que comprendo que Shuuichi se sintiera así –Ran estaba más guapa que la última vez que la vimos, estoy seguro, pese a seguir llevando ese kimono rosa desgastado– pero su mirada expresaba únicamente frustración: consigo mismo, estoy seguro. Después de todo, está enamoradísimo de Kôto y supongo que se pensaba que creer que era una chica bonita era como ponerle los cuernos. Mi relación con Juri es buena, pero sé cuando una tía es guapa y ella sabe cuando un tío está bueno. 

—Hemos venido a verte. Nos hemos pasado por la casa últimamente y no te hemos visto... –le expliqué. 

—Pensábamos que te habías ido –yo no había pensado tal cosa pero tampoco contradije a Shuu. 

—Ya... –dijo ésta con el ceño fruncido, de la misma forma que Kei cuando estaba descontenta– Pero es que si me pillaran... 

—Lo sabemos –dije–. Pero queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien. ¿Verdad, Shuuichi? –el chico asintió, finalmente capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Supongo que habría recuperado la compostura: así de tranquilo es él. 

—Estoy perfectamente –respondió ella caminando a nuestro alrededor–. Gracias. 

—¿Te han estado molestando? –preguntó Shuuichi.

—¿Quiénes? –dijo Ran, genuinamente sorprendida y haciendo que Shuuichi la mirara atónito. 

—¿Quiénes va a ser? ¡_Ellos_!

Se nos quedó mirando como si no supiera de qué estábamos hablando, hasta que finalmente se le iluminó la cara y negó con la cabeza, explicando que a ella nunca le hacían nada, sólo que no podía salir de la casa porque... bueno, no nos explicó el por qué, pero tampoco lo preguntamos (supongo que porque no salió el tema, porque estoy seguro de que era un asunto que le interesaba de sobremanera a mi primo, y a mí también...). Nos dijo que la casa había estado silenciosa y tranquila a excepción de un par de acontecimientos. 

—Hace poco entraron personas... –nos dijo. Todo rastro de sonrisa y alegría había desaparecido de su casa, dejándola con una expresión triste y sombría, como si se sintiera muy sola y muy asustada. Tuve ganas de abrazarla, pero por algún motivo no lo hice. 

—Éramos nosotros –dijo Shuuichi–. Hicimos bastante ruido. Lamento que te hayamos asustado... Como tampoco te vi por aquí las veces que vinimos y pensaba que te habías ido, no intenté avisarte. 

Supongo que quedaba mucho mejor decirle algo así que decirle que la habíamos olvidado. 

Y ahora que la miraba, me sorprendía que hubiera podido pasar una cosa así. Ran no sólo era hermosa físicamente, sino que era un encanto de chica. Olvidarla... Olvidarla era como imposible. 

—No pasa nada. Es sólo que ellos se asustaron un poco –dijo ella. 

—¿Ellos te refieres a los de aquí, o a los que venían conmigo? –preguntó Shuuichi seriamente. 

—A ambos –respondió ella, cada vez más triste. 

—Lo siento... –dije sin saber por qué. Ambos me miraron extrañados y me encogí de hombros– Es que me sabe mal que te asustaras, Ran. Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado?

Le cambió la cara y empezó a animarse.

—Bien. Aparte de ese par de incidentes, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. ¿Por cierto, qué tal vosotros?

Le expliqué que bien. Que yo había empezado de nuevo a currar como chef, cosa que le sorprendió y me preguntó muchísimas cosas sobre el trabajo. Luego miró a Shuuichi, y éste le comentó de pasada su trabajo como recepcionista, al que sólo podía ir cuando estaba de vacaciones en la universidad, como ahora. Cuando Ran le preguntó cuánto le quedaba para volver, éste dijo que 15 días. Me sorprendió el poco tiempo que nos quedaba para desvelar este misterio... Puede que por eso se hubiera obsesionado tanto... porque sabía que no había mucho tiempo. 

Le pedimos que nos diera un tour por la casa y así lo hizo. En la planta de abajo había la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor, las escaleras que llevaban al desván y varias habitaciones para entretener a los invitados. También había una librería muy grande y llena de libros gruesos, viejos y cubiertos de polvo. Muy apestosos. 

Lo que más nos llamó la atención a Shuuichi y a mí era la pequeña habitación que estaba en la cocina, algo así como un trastero... que no podía serlo. Después de todo, tenían trastero y sé que más arriba había un ático. Intentamos abrir la puerta pero no se podía, estaba como atrancada. Recordaba que Shuuichi me comentó que esa habitación no podía ser más de dos metros cuadrados y que no había ventanas. Cuando Ran nos vio intentando forzar la puerta, nos pidió de inmediato que nos detuviéramos, sorprendiéndonos a ambos por la seriedad y el miedo en su voz. Le pregunté si sabía qué había allí dentro. 

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –preguntó con una media sonrisa, totalmente falsa. 

Luego nos llevó a la segunda planta y vimos un pasillo muy largo con habitaciones a cada lado. Habían muchísimas más fotografías personales aquí que abajo, donde había algún retrato familiar pero abundaban más las obras de arte de toda la vida. Aquí había básicamente fotografías de nuestros abuelos, algunos de tía Genkai con un hombre alto, moreno y forzudo (supuse que Toguro) ambos felices, algunos de nuestras madres cuando eran crías... 

Quise seguir mirando fotografías (habían muchísimas más) pero Ran me interrumpió e insistió en enseñarnos las habitaciones y los numerosos cuartos de baño. Nos dijo donde podíamos encontrar la escalera que nos llevaría al ático. 

—¿De quién es este cuarto? –pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta. 

Era un cuarto muy grande –mucho más que los demás– con dos amplias ventanas, tapadas por barrotes de madera y cortinas viejas y podridas. Había una cama majestuosa, de aquellas que tienen postes a cada esquina y una cortina puede cubrir los cuatro lados..., y un gran armario llena de seguramente la ropa más elegante que habré visto en mi vida. Había un espejo enorme y agrietado que me devolvía la mirada atónita. 

—Supongo que de los antiguos propietarios... –dijo Ran mirando a su alrededor con una mirada entre apenada y nostálgica. 

—¿Te gusta este cuarto? –pregunté. 

—Muchísimo –me respondió–. ¡Y hay más, mirad...!

Entramos en una habitación más grande que el cuarto de tía Genkai, pero más pequeña que la de mis abuelos. Tenía una cama muy elegante, una ventana tapada con barrotes (como todas las habitaciones, ahora que lo recuerdo) y un escritorio lleno de fotografías y cositas pequeñas. Había una fotografía de mis abuelos, ambos serios. En una esquina había un armario con un espejo casi del todo roto en la parte exterior de la puerta. Era un cuarto muy femenino pero muy elegante. 

La siguiente habitación a la que nos llevó era, sin duda, de tía Genkai. Era más pequeña que la de sus padres, pero igual de espaciosa y elegante y con una cama parecida, sino menos ostentosa. De la pared colgaban medallas, diplomas y trofeos en las estanterías.

Las siguientes habitaciones a las que entramos era obviamente de alguien -seguramente un hombre en todos los casos, algo me lo decía- pero desconocía de quién podía ser. ¿De los demonios?

—Este debe de haber sido el cuarto de mi madre... –oí que decía Shuuichi. Me acerqué lleno de curiosidad y sonreí pues era indudable. El cuarto poseía una calidez única y era muy femenina, con las paredes pintadas de rosa y las estanterías llenas de fotografías de sí misma con mi madre y con sus padres. Había algún diploma de literatura en la pared donde estaba muy claro en nombre de mi tía, y me sentí muy orgulloso. Era extraño, por eso, estar en la habitación de la infancia de alguien que sólo conoces de adulto.

—¿Tú madre...? –exclamó Ran. La voz con la que lo dijo estaba tan llena de pánico y sorpresa que nos dejó a mí y a mi primo a cuadros. 

—Yukimura Shiori, se llama –dijo mi primo, frunciendo el ceño, seguramente atribuyendo esa sorpresa por el hecho de que Ran no se acordaba que vivía en una casa que pertenece a nuestra familia. 

—Shiori... –repitió ella, como si le costase decir las palabras. Cuando nos la quedamos mirando (porque había usado un tono de voz muy débil y parecía a punto de desmayarse)– me gusta ese nombre –dijo, como si nos creyéramos que eso era lo único que la había sorprendido. 

—¿Por qué has reaccionado así? –le pregunté, curioso. 

—N-Nada... –dijo ésta, sonriendo y haciendo que me mosqueara. 

—Déjalo, Yuusuke.

Miré a mi primo que fruncía severamente el ceño. 

—Y-Yuusuke –empezó a decir Ran, haciendo que la mirara. Estaba pálida y recordé la única vez que la había visto así: cuando me atacaron los fantasmas–. Vosotros... sois primos, ¿verdad? –asentimos– ¿Tu madre cómo... cómo se llama...? 

—Urameshi Atsuko, ¿por q-?

Debo decir que me quedé de piedra cuando se puso la mano en la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba claro que intentaba decir alguna cosa, pero no le salía. Me acerqué a ella para intentar acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarla, pero sólo se apartó más. 

—¡N-no! ¡No puede ser- vosotros-!

—Dios mío. 

Miré a Shuuichi, obviamente frustrado por su interrupción. Pero lo que vi hizo que se me congelara la sangre. 

Allí, en una de las estanterías de la habitación de mi tía, estaba una fotografía vieja pero bien conservada por un marco precioso. Allí estaban tres chicas, tres chicas jóvenes que debían rondar los dieciséis años. En el lado derecho estaba tía Shiori (que seguramente ya había cumplido los 17, pues el anillo en su dedo se veía claramente) muy joven, con el cabello oscuro y largo y una mirada de felicidad genuina. En el lado izquierdo estaba mi madre, dos años más pequeña, vestida de forma más informal y con el pelo bastante más corto que ahora, también sonriendo y mirando a quién estaba entre las dos. 

Era ella. 

Eran Ran, con casi el mismo aspecto que ahora, con el mismo peinado y color de pelo, mismos ojos grandes y sonrisa sincera, mismo quimono pero algo más nuevo. 

Y en el margen blanco de la foto una dedicatoria. 

_**¡Felicidades, Shiori! ¡Ya te has casado y eres una mujer! ¡Pero nunca, nunca nos olvides a nosotras, tus hermanitas pequeñas que te necesitan más que a nadie! Te queremos, Atsuko y Botan. **_

Cuando me giré para pedirle explicaciones a Ran, o Botan, como se llamara... no estaba. 

Sólo estábamos Shuuichi y yo, ambos atónitos por lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Y por fin el capítulo siete… esto avanza muchísimo más despacio del que me había imaginado cuando inventé la historia… Pero bueno, mejor despacio y más o menos bien que rápido y mal… Espero que os haya gustado!! 

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008!


	17. Capítulo Ocho

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de un importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones… 

**Nota del Autor: **Wow… esto tiene ya más de 100 páginas (128 para ser exactos)… Y lo que le queda.

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Ocho

* * *

MINAMINO; SHUUICHI

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Intenté mantener el control mientras conducía, no acelerar demasiado ni ir demasiado lento, pero aún y así no sé cuánto rato tardamos en llegar a casa. Es posible que ni Yuusuke lo supiera, pues estoy seguro de que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos como yo, pero el hecho es que llegamos bastante tarde y mis padres aún estaban despiertos y esperándonos. 

—Ya estamos aquí… –dijimos a la vez una vez cerré la puerta con llave. Me quité los zapatos, calcé mis zapatillas y seguí a mi primo hasta el comedor. 

Efectivamente, allí estaban mi madre y Hiroshi, sentados en el sofá, mirándonos entre severa y preocupadamente. 

—¿Otra vez…? –dijo ella, mirando el suelo y apretando el tejido de su falda. Yuusuke se sentó delante de mi padrastro, en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa baja. Me senté a su lado, pero me mantuve erguido. 

—Sí… –me forcé a admitir. Era más difícil de lo que me imaginaba… especialmente cuando sonaba tan, tan decepcionada. 

—¿Por qué no abandonáis? –Hiroshi. 

Iba a responderle, pero Yuusuke tomó la iniciativa y dijo todo lo yo mismo estaba pensando. Mi primo estaba trastornado, no me cabe duda, pero seguía aferrándose a la promesa que le hizo a Keiko y durante unos momentos, le admiré. Yo… Yo no me había rendido, es cierto, ni pensaba hacerlo… Pero muchas veces tenía ganas de hacerlo, de tirar la toalla, olvidar lo que pasó y enterrar el dolor. Pero no podíamos hacer eso. 

— TENEMOS QUE HACERLO!! –gritó Yuusuke, golpeando la mesa con el puño con fuerza y acallando a Hiroshi, que parecía querer decir algo– ¡Es algo que hemos elegido y no vamos a rendirnos! Me da igual que ese Sensui sea el médium más poderoso o lo que sea, pero quién va a romper esta maldición seremos Shuuichi y yo, ¡vamos a romperla AHORA!

Hubo un silencio. Yuusuke jadeaba. No había gritado demasiado, es cierto, pero estaba alterado… Estábamos alterados. 

—Pero Yuusuke… vuestra generación… –esta vez fue mi madre, su voz suave y amable, pero más severa que nunca– Vuestra generación ya no puede hacer nada. 

—Esta generación, esa generación, ¿qué más da? –exclamó mi primo, claramente exhausto por la forma que le temblaba la voz– Me da igual. Hemos hecho una promesa. 

— Qué promesa!? 

— VENGAR A KEIKO!!

— KEIKO NO HUBIERA QUERIDO TAL COSA!

— Cómo vamos a saberlo, si está muerta!?

— YUUSUKE, BASTA!

Interrumpí la discusión de Yuusuke y Hiroshi. Ambos se habían alzado y sus manos eran puños, y aunque dudo que hubieran llegado a pelearse, mi madre estaba claramente asustada. 

Ambos se sentaron. 

—Yuusuke… Shuuichi… por favor… –suplicó mi madre, haciendo que desviara la mirada. Simplemente, soy incapaz de soportar ese tono de voz y esa mirada… soy incapaz– No hay nada que podáis hacer… 

—Yo creo que sí –interrumpí a Yuusuke, que parecía a punto de explotar–. Porque esta vez hay algo que no funciona. La maldición se ha equivocado –dije, sin saber bien como expresarme. Estaba claro que nadie me entendió, así que añadí–. Porque… bueno, recuerdo que tía Atsuko comentó que una vez una generación había luchado contra la familia, la casa se apaciguaba hasta que nacía el siguiente… el elegido, por así decirlo, de la nueva generación, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Atsuko en la mía, K-Keiko… en la vuestra… 

—Tengo entendido… –continué, intentando no hacer una mueca cuando a mamá le tembló la voz al decir el nombre de mi hermana– que pese a que, bueno, que cuando intentaste ayudar a tía Atsuko… pese a poder sentir las cosas _físicas_ de la casa (como el frío, el calor y los ruidos) no podías _ver_ a los fantasmas… ¿verdad? Como por ejemplo, decir "allí hay un espectro" o algo por el estilo… 

Mi madre me miró atónita y asintió. Se había puesto pálida como el papel y sus manos temblaban, aunque me sentí aliviado porque era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Pese a que no quisiera que nos involucráramos en todo eso… sabía que no íbamos a dejarlo estar. Y aunque no parecía querer respondernos… 

—Cierto… –murmuró en un hilo de voz– Sólo ella podría verlos y escucharlos… Yo sólo… la acompañaba. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Yuusuke había vuelto a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa y pese a que no se movía y parecía estar dormido, yo sabía que lo estaba escuchando todo atentamente. Hiroshi se había sentado y estaba con las manos en la falda y la cabeza gacha en una clara señal de derrota. Ella, en cambio, estaba erguida, tensa. 

Aproveché esos momentos para pensar y aclararme las ideas. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, muchas incógnitas lejos de resolverse, pero… por lo demás, tenía las cosas bastante claras. 

—Keiko fue la elegida esta vez, pero la maldición ni se ha roto ni se ha acallado. Ha reaccionado de la misma manera que cuando entramos nosotros… las voces, los espectros… no… No los veíamos ni los oíamos claramente, pero estaban allí. Y se fueron el momento en que entró tía Atsuko en la casa y nos explicó que era porque nuestra generación ya había luchado… pero aún si eso es del todo cierto, hay algo que se nos escapa. 

—¿Q-qué quieres decir…?

—Quiero decir que… –fruncí el ceño, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas– Que por algún motivo, esta generación es… no sé, ¿distinta? Es como si nos dieran una segunda oportunidad a Yuusuke y a mí para romper esto de una vez… ¿Comprendéis? Por eso vamos a intentarlo. 

—Vamos a hacerlo –siguió Yuusuke cuando vio que me había quedado sin palabras–. Podemos hacerlo juntos, y lo haremos. Pero –y dijo las palabras que yo no me hubiera atrevido nunca a decir, por muy ciertas que fueran– necesitaremos vuestra ayuda… hay muchas cosas que n—

— NO!!

Miré atónito a Hiroshi. Pocas veces le había visto alzar la voz y debo admitir que verle perder los nervios fue inquietante y algo molesto. Yuusuke no se había dejado intimidar, es más, parecía tener ganas de replicarle, pero mamá parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar, así que me alcé y les acallé. 

—¡No lo voy a consentir! –exclamó Hiroshi.

— Pero debemos hacerlo!! –intenté razonar. Sabía que era inútil, pero el que nos intentaran disuadir a cada paso me empezaba a mosquear– No se trata ya de sólo Keiko, se trata de posibles generaciones que tendrán que morir por eso… se trata… se trata también de nuestro orgullo!!

— AL INFIERNO VUESTRO ORGULLO!! –bramó Hiroshi, fuera de sus casillas, también alzado y muy rojo en la cara. Vi de reojo de mi madre se tapaba la cara con las manos– Qué os pensáis, que sois superhéroes!? Ni vuestros abuelos ni vuestra tía fue capaz de romper esa condenada maldición, así que qué podéis hacer vosotros!! He perdido a mi hija, y no pienso perder también a mi sobrino y a mi hijo, ¿entendido!

Creo que era la primera vez que Hiroshi me llamaba así, un «hijo», y eso me conmovió. 

—Hiroshi… –intenté– Lo siento. Lo siento de veras… 

—Pero no vamos a rendirnos –completó Yuusuke la frase. Le miré agradecido, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi padrastro, sus puños temblorosos, pero su rostro serio. Otra vez más, estuve seguro de que él nunca, nunca se rendiría. Pese a que le costara la vida: lo haría. Y yo estaría con él. 

—¿Por qué? –Hiroshi se desplomó en el sofá, su mano acariciando la espalda de mi madre– ¿Por qué? ¿No os dais cuenta…? Podríais… podríais… morir. 

—Lo sabemos –dijo Yuusuke, y por el tono de voz todos supimos que él sí que lo sabía–. Pero la casa nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a romper esa maldita maldición…

—De acuerdo.

Todos miramos a mi madre, que era quién había hablado. Como se había estado tapando la cara al principio pensé que estaría llorando, pero me sentí aliviado (y por algún motivo, también orgulloso) cuando vi que estaba seria y que sus ojos estaban secos. Su voz no le había temblado en ningún momento y sus manos estaban curiosamente firmes, apretando la tela de su falda, nudillos blancos, pero su porte estaba erguido y determinado. 

—De acuerdo –repitió–. Tenéis razón… esa maldición… no puede continuar existiendo. Si vosotros podéis evitarlo os ayudaré como sea. Pero tenéis que prometerme algo –dijo mirándonos severamente. 

—Que la romperemos –dijo Yuusuke recuperando su sonrisita pícara. 

—No –respondió ella–. Eso seguro que se lo habéis prometido ya a Atsuko… así que a mí me haréis otra promesa. Sobreviviréis.

* * *

Durante casi todo el día siguiente estuvo lloviendo. No es que me extrañara, pues hacía tiempo que no caía ni gota desde la última temporada de lluvias (hace unas tres semanas), pero ya se me había terminado el descanso que me ofrecían en el hotel para que me "recuperara"… así que tuve que pasarme casi todo el día en el trabajo. 

Fue mi madre quién me recordó que debía madrugar, así que pospusimos la charla para la noche, cuando Yuusuke también volviera. 

No me disgusta mi trabajo, es cómodo, sencillo y cobro muy bien (tanto que ni me hacía falta volver este verano) pero mis ánimos eran casi nulos. Llevaba conmigo el diario de Keiko, pero sinceramente, poco me ayudaría. 

—¡Eh, Minamino, ¿ya estás mejor?! –alcé la mirada del escritorio (estaba organizando la lista de clientes que ya habían dejado sus habitaciones y los que aún tenían que irse) y me encontré con una de mis mejores amigas del trabajo. 

—Hola, Aoyama –le saludé echándole una última ojeada a los papeles que tenía en frente. Al ver que todo estaba listo y arreglado, centré mi atención en ella. Después de todo, es una buena chica y hacía tiempo que no la veía. Por lo que había oído al volver de mis "vacaciones", ella estaba saliendo con Chou, el fotógrafo.

Aoyama Natsumi es una "botones", sube y baja el equipaje de los clientes. No me considero alguien físicamente débil, pero no me cabe duda de que me tumbaría en un pulso. No es una chica exactamente femenina, pero el porqué Chou se enamoró de ella no es ningún misterio. Es muy atractiva, posee un "algo" distinto a Kôto o a Juri. 

Es alta, esbelta y fuerte, atractiva no sólo por su cuerpo (que cualquier modelo envidiaría) sino también por su rostro no tan femenino como Juri ni tan puro como Kôto, pero maduro y atractivo. Además, el que tuviera el pelo muy corto y teñido de azul sólo hacía que llamara más la atención. El manager del hotel siempre nos exige que vayamos bien vestidos y sólo a mí me permite tener el pelo largo pese a ser hombre, y sólo a ella le permite llevarlo teñido. 

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –me preguntó de golpe, sonsacándome violentamente de mis pensamientos. Sentí como me ponía rojo y me disculpé– Jaja. Es que me he vuelto a teñir, es un color más verdoso, ¿lo has notado?

Le confesé que no, que no lo había notado, y murmuró algo en contra de los hombres en general. 

—Aoyama, ¿qué tal ha ido todo por aquí? –le pregunté intentando distraerla. Vi que bajaba una pareja joven (seguramente de luna de miel) y les atendí. Cuando se fueron, Aoyama rió. 

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. El lugar es aburrido sin ti, dejas a nuestra clientela, sean hombres o mujeres, encantados. Dios, creo que Kôto es la mujer más afortunada del mundo... 

Le dije que no dijera tonterías y alguien se quejó. Era su novio, Chou. 

Hay muchos tipos de pareja en el mundo, y me atrevo a admitir que ésta es de las más raras que he conocido. Mientras que ella es una mujer madura, bella y fuerte, increíblemente astuta e inteligente, su novio no podría ser más distinto a ella. Lo único que parecen tener en común al principio es su afición por ir al gimnasio. 

No es habitual que un fotógrafo, un hombre al que le apasiona el arte y la estética, sea alguien tan descuidado como él. Es atractivo en su propia manera, supongo, pero cómo un hombre tan enamorado de la belleza puede llevar una cresta lila, barba de días, pierciengs en sus orejas y ropa tan... gótica... es un misterio para mí. Y más aún que Aoyama esté enamorada de él. 

—No me puedo creer que el manager no te haya echado a la calle –confesé nada más verle. Le tendí la mano, que apretó con mucha fuerza. 

—Soy autónomo –se defendió con su voz grave y rasposa. Por sus mejillas rosadas supe que seguramente habría estado bebiendo... otro mal hábito suyo–. Además, que los clientes se quieran hacer fotos aquí es bueno para el hotel... no importa cómo vaya vestido yo. 

—Pues anda que no podrías ponerte algo más elegante y dejarte crecer el pelo como dios manda... mira como lo tiene Minamino –musitó su novia, bromeando.

—Como una chica, pues cómo lo va a tener –comentó como si tal cosa. Le fulminé con la mirada, y me sonrió, después de todo, es un bromista–. No te enfades, guapo. Me preguntaba yo por qué no habías vuelto del curro.

—Una gripe –y repetí de nuevo la mentira que tenía preparada. 

Creo que fue una suerte que por algún motivo no conociera a Kôto, pese a que ésta me insistiera que quería que se conocieran. De ser amigas, seguramente mi mentira no hubiera funcionado ni la mitad de bien. 

—Chou, amor, ¿no tenías una sesión dentro de… hace diez minutos? –preguntó Aoyama, divertida. Su novio maldijo en voz alta, se disculpó también cuando vio que varios clientes le miraron atónitos, y se fue corriendo– Es increíble… –dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados– Y pensar que con este cuerpo y mi sueldo podría ligarme a CUALQUIERA…

—Pero te gusta él. 

Me miró.

—Sí. Me gusta él… –y sonrió– Me parece que me necesitan –dijo señalando a la entrada, donde había una pareja joven con muchísimas maletas–. ¡Hasta luego, Minamino!

El resto del día pasó sin interés alguno. Me encontré a otros compañeros y hablé con el manager, que se preocupó excesivamente por mi salud, y plegué quince minutos más tarde porque una pareja de americanos no estaban conformes con la habitación que les teníamos reservada. 

De camino a casa, en el tren, me encontré a una compañera de universidad, y estuvimos hablando del temario que empezaríamos. Ambos éramos buenos estudiantes y creo que se alegró un poco demasiado cuando descubrimos que ella había avanzado más materia que yo. Se bajó un par de paradas antes que yo, y me retó a sacar mejor nota que ella en el examen. Sinceramente, no era un reto difícil, pero la apuesta no me llamaba en absoluto la atención. 

Yuusuke aún no había llegado a casa. 

Shiori había preparado la cena y ambos esperamos a que volviera mi primo y mi padrastro del trabajo. Me preguntó qué tal me había ido el trabajo y le contesté que bien, que me había encontrado a varios compañeros y que había tenido un par o tres de problemas con las habitaciones. Se rió y me respondió que siempre que iba a trabajar allí después de una temporada faltando (por la universidad) siempre estaba todo algo caótico. No podía negarlo, pero le comenté que seguramente dejaría de trabajar allí después de expirarse el próximo contrato, pues pensaba ir a hacer prácticas a un hospital cercano. 

Me dijo que vale, que estaba orgullosa de mi. Le ayudé a poner la mesa mientras ella me contó que en su trabajo (es la secretaria de un compañero de Hiroshi, pues no puede estar bajo la influencia directa de su marido... obviamente) las cosas habían ido algo mal, porque el sistema de correo electrónico de repente les había fallado, y varios clientes se habían enfadado. Por suerte, un técnico lo había podido solucionar. 

—Vaya día –dijo sentándose en el cojín y con una sonrisa cansada. Tuve la impresión de que no se estaba quejando precisamente del día de trabajo... 

—Ya veo –le respondí, sentándome delante de ella. Oímos el tintineo de las llaves y alguien entró. 

—¡Ya estoy en casa! –era Yuusuke, y oímos un par de pasos apresurados después, de Hiroshi. Habían llegado casi a la vez. 

—Hola a todos –dijo Hiroshi dejando su chaqueta y sus zapatos en la entrada. Puso su maletín en la cocina, donde probablemente trabajaría hasta tarde (le gustaba trabajar allí más que en el comedor o en su estudio, porque muchas veces picaba de noche)– ¿Un buen día?

Mientras mi madre le contó sus peripecias y yo le resumí lo poco que ocurrió durante mi día, Yuusuke ya se había cambiado, aseado un poco y sentado en la mesa. Hiroshi empezó a explicarnos lo que había hecho él, sobre la reunión, una posible fusión de empresas, un posible ascenso... 

Después de comer, empezó a ser obvio que Hiroshi simplemente quería evitar el tema hablando de cosas banales. 

—Cariño... –interrumpió mi madre después de que Yuusuke empezara a hacer obvio su impaciencia, que se acababa más rápidamente que la mía.

—... Eh... De-De acuerdo. Lo siento –dijo, carraspeando al final, avergonzado. 

—Hiroshi... si no quieres quedarte...

—No, Shuuichi. Me quedo. 

—De acuerdo.

Esperé mientras mi madre pensaba en cómo comenzar su relato. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que queríamos de ella, así que nos preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que queréis saber...?

Yuusuke y yo nos miramos, seguramente porque los dos queríamos saberlo TODO, pero no podíamos decirle eso así. 

—Si pudieras empezar desde el principio –Muy listo, Yuusuke, pensé–. No sé... mi madre empezó a contarnos que... ¿Qué exactamente? No sé... todos, la familia... Un tal Hiei... o un Kurama... 

—Hiei y Kurama, sí –dijo ella, como sorprendida, como si no hubiera pensado en esos dos nombres en mucho, mucho tiempo, y seguramente fue así–. Hiei, Kurama y Yukina... los tres. Es impresionante... 

—¿El qué? –preguntó Hiroshi. 

—Bueno... ya te lo conté. Aparecieron como de golpe y también se desvanecieron sin decir nada. Según Genkai, aparecieron un par de años antes que naciéramos nosotras... ¿Puede que el...? Sí, hacia el año 50. Y no sé, desde que Genkai se encontró a Yukina vivieron con nosotros, agrandaron la casa,... y éramos ya una familia. Cuando terminé la primaria, los Ômoto se mudaron y vivieron con nosotros. Y unos años después ell-

—Espera un momento –interrumpí frunciendo el ceño. Toda esa información ya la sabíamos... el problema era que no estaba en orden, para nada–. Sabemos que a Yukina se la encontró Genkai... ¿Sabes algo de cómo aparecieron los dem- digo, Hiei y Kurama, más adelante?

Me miró sorprendida y confesó que se lo había contado Genkai años atrás, pero que al no ser de su interés, casi ni se acordaba.

—Veamos... si no recuerdo mal, me dijo que fue a no-se-qué sitio con su novio, Toguro (que en paz descanse) y que les atacaron. No sé cómo fue la cosa, pero Toguro logró tumbarles y por algún motivo... ¿qué era? Bueno, que se los trajeron a casa, conocían a Yukina o algo por el estilo. 

—Ya... ¿Y de qué la conocían?

Mi madre negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea pero de repente se interrumpió y dijo:

—Sí, ¡claro! Era la hermana pequeña de Hiei!! –exclamó– Y bueno, empezaron a vivir con nosotros... Bueno, ellos, porque aún no habíamos nacido nosotras. 

Con que hermanos... eso explicaba algunas cosas. 

—¿Y los Ômoto...? –preguntó Yuusuke. 

—Los Ômoto... te refieres a Botan y Koenma –dijo seriamente–. Sabéis muchas más cosas de las que me pensaba... ¿Os lo ha contado todo Atsuko? –asentimos– Los Ômoto... bueno... Eran amigos de la familia. Koenma era un gran amigo de papá y mamá... y se llevaba relativamente bien con Kurama, más que con Hiei. Y Botan quería muchísimo a Yukina...–sonrió–, claro que todos la queríamos. Fue como una hermana mayor...

—Mucho más maja que Genkai –murmuró Yuusuke. Le miraron severamente, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Yo no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con él... 

—Y bueno, empezaron a vivir con nosotros después de que yo terminara la primaria y me cambiara de internado. Jaja... recuerdo que al principio Botan tenía que quedarse a dormir en mi cuarto o en el de Atsuko, porque aún no habían montado las habitaciones grandes. ¡Y Koenma dormía en el sofá! Madre mía... qué recuerdos. 

—Cuéntanos cosas de Botan –pidió Yuusuke. 

—¿Botan? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Es que... –le fulminé con la mirada, no quería que le dijera que nos habíamos encontrado con su fantasma y nos habíamos pensado que era una ocupa–, bueno... Subimos arriba a las habitaciones y vimos algunas fotografías... 

—Ya... –hizo una cara rara, y estoy seguro de que era porque la idea de que hubiéramos estado husmeando no le agradaba. 

—¿Por qué se mudaron los Ômoto? –pregunté de golpe, dándome cuenta de que no sabíamos la respuesta a ello. Claro, eran amigos de la familia... pero tanto como para mudarse... 

—¿No os lo contó Atsuko?

—No, ahora que lo dices no –dijo mi primo. 

—Bancarrota –respondió–. Koenma tenía un bufet de abogados que hizo fallida, se quedaron sin nada y tuvieron que embargar la casa. En teoría iba a ser temporal... pero... 

—¿Pero? –presioné. Ya sabía la respuesta... pero quería que me la dijera ella. 

—Pero no... no fue así. 

Fruncí el ceño. No iba a admitirlo, no aún. Y pese a que podía intentar presionarla... No quería hacerlo. Era un tema delicado y ella ya estaba nerviosa por culpa de esta conversación, si es que el temblor de sus manos me decía algo. 

—¿Qué más queréis saber? –preguntó Hiroshi, muy molesto. 

—Aún quedan cosas –dijo Yuusuke.

—Como por ejemplo –interrumpí–, ¿qué pasó la nochevieja del 68?

—Chicos –interrumpió rápidamente Hiroshi, alterado. Fruncí el ceño y comprendí que saber lo que ocurrió esa noche es vital para seguir adelante con nuestra investigación, que hasta hace poco sólo nos había llevado en círculos–. Es tarde… 

— Son las once y media de la noche, no es tan tarde!! –gritó Yuusuke, harto de la evasión de mi padrastro. Debo confesar que, de no haber gritado él, lo hubiera hecho yo. 

— YUUSUKE!!

— BASTA!! –chilló mi madre, sorprendiéndoles– Hiroshi, cariño… sé que me quieres proteger, pero ya les he prometido que les ayudaría en lo que sea… Tengo que hacerlo. Esa noche… fue espantosa. No recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo en mi vida… 

—¿Qué pasó? –pregunté. 

—Bueno… –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando, como aceptando que ya no había marcha atrás, como comprendiendo que era hora de hablar– Mi padre… siempre le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y en especial las venidas del occidente. Y pensar que por eso mismo mi madre aprendió a hablar francés, sólo para enamorarle… Increíble, ¿verdad? Y pensar que luego se des… se… Bueno… –miré a Yuusuke, que me devolvió la mirada, a pesar de que no terminara nunca la frase, ambos sabíamos lo que había querido decir– Le encantaban las tradiciones occidentales, y la nochevieja en especial. Decía que era un período ideal porque las calles estaban totalmente nevadas y ofrecían un paisaje precioso, nada que ver con el de las guerras… 

»Yo tenía unos 15 años, aproximadamente. No, más bien 16… Si no recuerdo mal… Bueno, la verdad es que ahora poco importa. Recuerdo que Atsuko, Botan y yo volvimos porque teníamos un permiso (no quería que nos lo perdiéramos para nada), y cuando llegamos la casa estaba decorada… bueno, de forma navideña. Y ahora es normal, supongo, pero por entonces ver todos el decorado era chocante… ¡qué susto nos llevamos las tres, mamá hasta se había enfadado! Pero Yukina logró convencerla de que no era tan feo y que en dos semanas como mucho lo quitarían. 

»Si no recuerdo mal… sí, sí, Genkai sí que vino –dijo con una sonrisa tierna–, con su marido, además, que en paz descanse. Toguro era un hombre que imponía… era increíblemente alto y fuerte, todo un maestro en artes marciales, como Genkai. Y Genkai… vaya –exclamó sorprendida de golpe, palideciendo– Genkai no… No, seguramente son imaginaciones… fue un período muy estresante, seguramente me lo imaginé –explicó apresuradamente, más para sí misma que para nosotros, que la mirábamos extrañados–, nada. Es que me pareció recordar que estaba embarazada… pero seguramente son imaginaciones –recordé que tía Atsuko dijo lo mismo, y decidí cuestionar a la misma implicada. 

»Bueno, pues eso –carraspeó y tomó un trago del vaso de agua que le había tendido Hiroshi–. ¡Ah! También vino el hermano mayor de Toguro, el pobre hombre era pobre y sólo tenía a su hermano, y además estaba enfermo… Toguro era un encanto y mi padre no dudó a la hora de invitarle. Resultó ser un hombre muy inteligente y simpático, aunque era muy sarcástico y acabó discutiendo con mi padre. ¿De qué se trataba…? No me acuerdo… –carraspeé. 

»Ah, perdona… Bueno, al final resultamos ser muchísimos, y ni siquiera celebrábamos nada japonés. En definitiva… fue animado. Y fue la primera vez que me dejaron beber sake. Cuando pasaron de las doce de la noche, Yukina dijo que iría a buscarnos unos regalos que nos compró para celebrar este "año nuevo" y papá me envió a buscarla cuando vimos que tardaba un poco. Fui a buscarla a… su cuarto… pero no estaba. Y como sólo puede irse del salón a las habitaciones por las escaleras volví a bajar y le dije a mi padre que no estaba arriba, y mamá… creo que fue ella, dijo que seguramente había escondido los regalos en el ático. 

»Y después… ¿qué pasó después? –suspiró, como si no quisiera recordarlo– Después de un rato, no recuerdo si mucho o poco, Hiei se levantó muy enfadado y se fue no-se-dónde, y poco después le siguió Kurama. Esa fue… la última vez que les vimos –susurró. Hubo un silencio muy largo después de eso y me di cuenta entonces de que había estado llorando silenciosamente mientras hablaba–. Mi padre les buscó como un loco cuando notó que tardaban demasiado. Decidió que no le importaba arruinar la sorpresa de Yukina, sólo quería verla, volver a… Y cuando subió al ático y vio que no estaba, y bajó al sótano y tampoco estaba allí… Terminamos todos buscándoles a los tres, pero no hubo forma. Koenma logró convencer a papá de que tal vez fuera hora de llamar a la policía, y pasadas las tres de la madrugada finalmente lo hicimos. 

»Pero no… No estaban. Desaparecieron sin más. Nunca más volvimos a saber de ellos y mi padre… Bueno… Lo pasó fatal. Todos lo pasamos fatal pero él… se empeñó en que había sido un asesinato –se mordió el labio–. Y después empezaron a morir los demás… Primero Koenma, mi madre, después el marido de Genkai… Siempre he creído que eso fue lo que llevó a mi padre a suicidarse años después. Increíble… ¿verdad? Una historia tan trágica… Es realmente una maldición. 

Y después de todo eso, rompió a llorar. Sus sollozos me partieron el corazón.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Sí… Éste ha sido un capítulo más corto que los anteriores, pero también ha sido (en mi opinión) bastante intenso… Espero que os haya gustado!!

Reviews, please!!


	18. Cartas de Shizuru: Tercera Carta

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones… 

**Notas de Autor: **Me he dado cuenta de que hay OTRO desliz temporal en cuanto a las cartas. La primera, entonces, la envió el 23 de noviembre de 1949, y la segunda el 26 de febrero de 1950.

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE DE AUTOR:_** Por algún motivo, los últimos dos capítulos (7 & 8) no se habían subido. Es la primera vez que me pasa (y me aseguraré de que también sea la última) y pdo disculpas. Ahora ya se pueden leer. 

* * *

Puertas

Cartas de Shizuru: Tercera carta

* * *

KUWABARA; SHIZURU

* * *

Carta número uno: Trece de abril de mil novecientos cincuenta

* * *

_«__Mi queridísimo Koenma:»_

_«Si es un pecado imperdonable el amarle, ¿por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de ansiar sus palabras, su voz cálida y melosa, su voz que me hace sentir lo que sentí tan sólo durante el principio de mi matrimonio? ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de ansiar verle aparecer delante de mí, de saborear con la mirada su figura que me enerva, que me abrasa, que me reduce a una joven cuyos límites no están definidos? ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de ansiar hablarle, rogarle que preste atención en este cuerpo triste y feo, roto cual muñeca maltratada de la más indigna porcelana, que me observe, que escuche mi voz que no puede evitar temblar de emoción e insensatez? ¿Por qué debo amarle de esta forma, señor Koenma, por qué debo ser tan pecadora?»_

_«Porque por mucho que quiera redimirme, mi mente no logra convencer mi alma de abandonarle, de dejar de quererle, desearle, amarle; mi mente es silenciada por algo que no tiene nombre en mi cuerpo, por algo que no tiene cuerpo en mi ser, por algo que sólo usted es capaz de ofrecer aún sin quererlo. Oh, señor Koenma, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer de mí una mujer pecadora? ¿Por qué debo quererle, desearle, amarle tanto en vida, y pasar el resto de mi existencia en las brasas de Lucifer? ¿Por qué me hace usted esto?»_

_«Tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma saben que no lo hace con voluntad propia, saben que ni siquiera lo pretende, por eso aún estar enferma, aún estar muriéndome, no puedo evitar no culparle, no odiarle, amarle cada más y ansiarle.»_

_«¿Por qué nací mujer? ¿Por qué se me dieron pechos para amamantar nuevas generaciones, por qué se me dio una cintura estrecha y caderas amplias para generar infantes, por qué no se me dio el poder de dar vida, y no de absorberla? ¿Por qué debo ser una mujer, una mujer encadenada, sirviente y esclava de tradiciones de las que no soy capaz de huir o ignorar? ¿Por qué no pude nacer hombre, libre y fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones, capaz de alzarme e irme, darme a la fuga y tan sólo perder la dignidad? ¿Por qué debo quedarme quieta y escuchar, cuando lo que deseo es huir, gritar, hacerle saber que mi corazón se debilita?»_

_«Si yo hubiera nacido hombre no sufriría tanto, no me hubieran obligado a casarme con mi marido, no hubiera tenido que observar cómo este marido al que amo por encima de todo, por debajo de usted, se enamoraba de otra chiquilla, bella como los ángeles, pero no su mujer. No hubiera tenido que enamorarme de usted y acallármelo, muriéndome en el proceso, no hubiera tenido que sufrir todo lo que padezco en silencio, como se espera de las buenas esposas que no tienen voz ni voto en esta vida.»_

_«Señor Koenma, perdone mis desvaríos, puedo asegurarle que son causados por una fiebre que no me deja descansar en paz.»_

_«Pero pese a todo esto, pese a ser indudablemente una mujer, una esposa fiel y tracionera, una fraude, una pecadora, le quiero, le deseo, le amo.»_

_«Señor Koenma,_ (texto incompleto)_»_


	19. Cartas de Shizuru: Cuarta Carta

**Disclaimer****:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de una importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

* * *

Puertas

Cartas de Shizuru: Cuarta carta

* * *

KUWABARA; SHIZURU

* * *

Carta número cuatro: Veinte de mayo de mil novecientos cincuenta

* * *

_«__Mi queridísimo Koenma:»_

_«Miro por la ventana y tengo la sensación de que los astros comprenden mis emociones y algún dios, sea quién sea el dios que exista realmente, el dios que aman los cristianos o que respetan los budistas, me bendice con un clima tan cálido como el que recorre mi cuerpo en este momento. Me digo que soy una insensata, mas la sonrisa no abandona mis labios tan acostumbrados a fruncir; me digo que soy una insensata, mas no puedo dejar de ser optimista, no puedo —ni quiero, sé bien que no quiero— dejar de experimentar esta sangre renovada.»_

_«Soy una insensata, pero gratamente abandonaría toda pizca de cordura por un segundo de ahora. Señor Koenma, oh, señor Koenma, ha sido usted quién me ha llenado de esta forma, quién ha logrado que renazca, quién ha hecho de la mujer más desdichada del mundo la mujer más radiante que pisa estas tierras, sean las únicas por descubrir o no.»_

_«Pese a que todo poro de mi piel sabe que la gracia de Dios no tiene fin, en estos momentos una leve y serena sombra me roza el corazón. Contamos con la bendición del marido al que amo como a un hermano, de la persona que me ha salvado la vida y me ha sacado adelante pese a la necesidad que he sentido desde que los recuerdos existen en mi de abandonarme al universo y volver al origen con las luciérnagas; él, sólo él, ha logrado mantenerme viva y le estoy eternamente agradecida por permitirme —por bendecirme— estar con usted, amarle como nunca le amé a él, desearle como nunca le deseé a él, quererle como a él nunca le quise.»_

_«Y aún así mi corazón llora porque aunque se lo merece más que una servidora, las dificultades son muchas y no parece lograr reunir el valor de declarar su amor, el amor que nunca ha podido sentir por mí y al que no culpo por ello, a la muñeca que ha capturado su corazón, a todo el mundo; son cadenas invisibles las que se lo impiden, pero cadenas sin duda, cadenas que el ser "adecuado" prohíbe romper… Y aún así veo su ímpetu y lo conozco. Conozco su necesidad de decir "¡Amo a esta chica, no a mi mujer!" porque es la igual que la mía, más su miedo es igual que el mío también.»_

_«Dios sabe que me gustaría salir con usted por las calles, pasear por rodeos cuyos cerezos decoran de rosa y verde, cogidos de la mano, besarle delante de la multitud para que no duden ni un solo instante de que mi amor por usted es verdadero, eterno, inamovible. Dios sabe que mi marido desea hacer lo mismo. Y me atrevo a desear, a sentir, a soñar, que su deseo, señor Koenma, es tan fuerte como el mío. Le quiero, le adoro, le deseo, le amo, señor Koenma.»_

_«¿__Por qué se nos impusieron unas normas tan estrictas, señor Koenma? ¿Lo sabe, usted? ¿Por qué a la sociedad japonesa le tocó vivir un momento tan duro, por qué ocurrieron tantas tragedias estos últimos años, por qué se perdieron tantas vidas? ¿Por qué no puedo amarle libremente, señor Koenma? ¿Por qué no puedo desear lo que poseen los del continente, libertad, albedrío? Y aún así, aún sentada en este cuarto que es nuestro, observando tímidamente la cama que ya es nuestra, no puedo evitar suspirar como mi hija cuando piensa en su amado, cuando pienso en usted.»_

_«He decidido seguir el modelo de mi marido, mi hermano en el corazón, y olvidar a quienes no han hecho nada por mí y caminar con la cabeza bien alta. Si bien es cierto que las mujeres somos seres débiles y sumisos, no pienso permitir que otros se aprovechen de esta naturaleza tan cruel. Yo no escogí ser mujer, señor Koenma, y aunque me alegro de serlo pues así puedo amarle, deseo poseer la dignidad que no tiene género. Y la poseo, poseo una dignidad única, una cuya fuerza no ha reconocido aún ningún hombre sino usted, que me confesó su amor. ¿O fui yo quién se lo confié? Aún ahora no lo comprendo, aún ahora no me interesa comprenderlo.»_

_«Creo que es realmente una bendición de la fortuna que usted no vaya a leer nunca estas cartas. ¡Qué clase de mujer es la que confesé amar, una loca, una loca, una loca! Y sí, señor Koenma, estoy loca. Creo que no existe en el mundo una locura semejante a la que siento por usted. Que me tachen de insensata, que me tachen de loca.»_

_«Tácheme usted de insensata, o tácheme de loca.»_

_«Le escribe una mujer enferma de amor,»_

_«Kuwabara, Shizuru.»_


	20. Capítulo Nueve

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** AU Después de la muerte de un importante miembro de la familia, dos jóvenes deben dar un paso al frente y resolver el misterio de su familia que data de tres generaciones…

**Notas de Autor:** Por suerte o por desgracia, tenía pensado reescribir el libro en cuanto lo acabara (para atar cabos sueltos y arreglar algún error perdido por ahí). Digo esto porque… ¡¡Había olvidado POR COMPLETO al zorro!! Ugh.

Además, hay otro lapso temporal grave. La última carta no pudo escribirse en el año 50, ya que Botan aún ni había nacido (1953)… y Botan no es la hija de Shizuru. Aasí que… he decidido arreglarlo haciendo que la última carta se escribiera en el 54, cuatro años después de la tercera… ejem…

* * *

Puertas

Capítulo Nueve

* * *

URAMESHI; YUUSUKE

* * *

Quedaban dos semanas hasta que Shuuichi tuviera que irse, así que teníamos que darnos prisa. Llevábamos ya con este caso una semana y apenas habíamos avanzado: sí, claro, teníamos los testimonios de mi madre y el de tía Shiori, pero estaba claro que sólo con eso no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, pues hasta a ellas se les había ocultado la verdad. Entonces sólo nos quedaba una solución y, maldita sea, no iba a ser fácil sonsacarle la información a tía Genkai.

―Esa mujer es una bruja, no nos va a decir nada –musité con voz lo suficientemente alta para que me oyera mi primo, que estaba ensimismado en libro de patologías y no-se-qué. Me ignoró y como me sentía sumamente inquieto, seguí hablando–. Nunca nos dice nada, es como si quisiera dejarnos a oscuras o sí o sí... ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Seguro que sabe algo, SEGURO.

―Claro que sabe algo ­–dijo Shuuichi, mirándome irritado­–. Tía Atsuko y mamá aún eran niñas cuando ocurrió todo y la mitad del tiempo no estaban ni en casa. Si alguien puede saber lo que ocurrió, es ella.

―Pues no parece querer contarnos nada… ¿Por qué?

―No es verdad –insistió severamente, y recordé que el día que estuve enfermo en cama él había ido a hablar con Genkai y alguna cosa sí que le había dicho... Desgraciadamente, nada interesante porque tuvieron que irse corriendo hacia la casa donde estaban esos dos locos. Me pregunté si habrían salido ya del hospital–. Pero ahora necesitamos saber más cosas… ¿Por qué desapareció Yukina de golpe? ¿Por qué el abuelo creyó que era un asesinato? ¿Tuvo eso que ver con la maldición...?

Ambos nos miramos, sobresaltados, y creo que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que eso fuera el desencadenante de la maldición? Después de todo, fue Botan quién la alzó y eso fue muchos meses más tarde... Puede que el que Yukina desapareciera sí causó lo que sea que hizo que Botan... Entonces...

―Tenemos que hablar con Botan –dije. Asintió con la cabeza y acordamos vernos nada más terminar de trabajar, hoy hasta las seis de la tarde, para ir directos a la casa.

* * *

Estuve distraído el resto de la jornada. Por suerte logré no quemar nada, ni comida, ni ollas ni a mí mismo, pero mi jefe notó que había algo que fallaba. Cuando me preguntó que qué me pasaba, le dije que no era nada, y cuando insistió, le confesé que se trataban de asuntos familiares, me disculpé y le prometí que no volvería a pasar.

―Chico –me dijo el jefe, al que llamamos todos cariñosamente Enki–, creo que te esfuerzas demasiado. Has estado enfermo no hace mucho y se nota que estás estresado. ¿Quieres un par de días de vacaciones?

Pensé que no sería una mala idea, y le prometí que me lo pensaría. Me dijo que no me esforzara demasiado, que me lo tomara con calma.

Seguí pensando en lo que nos habían dicho. Es muy frustrante intentar resolver algo que no tiene solución aparente. Y menos cuando tenemos poco tiempo. Al menos sabíamos que la maldición estaba relacionada con Botan, que estaba enfadada por algún motivo, porque… ¿por que alguien le había hecho algo...? Claro, su padre, Ômoto Koenma había muerto no hacía mucho. Y fue después de la desaparición de Yukina, que llevó hasta el borde al abuelo... Algo no terminaba de encajar, pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba todo entretejido.

Teníamos que hablar con Botan. Era imperativo hablar con ella, y cuanto antes, mejor.

¿Por qué nos había engañado?

No cabe decir que las horas se me pasaron lentas, así que cuando finalmente abrí la puerta de casa y saludé, en el fondo estaba dando saltos de alegría. No podía esperar a que llegara Shuuichi de una maldita vez.

—¿Te ha ido bien el trabajo, Yuusuke? –me preguntó tía Shiori, quién (por insistencia de todos) se había pedido unos días de descanso en el trabajo. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando distraídamente la televisión, con Sorrow en la falda, acariciándolo. Me parecía increíble que la cría de un zorro pudiera ser tan doméstico, cuando normalmente eran animales muy salvajes… al menos, eso es lo que yo había oído siempre.

—Bueno, normal –le dije–. Casi me quemo –le dije, riéndome. Me miró preocupadamente y me apresuré a decirle que no me había pasado nada.

—Hmm… ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Nono, ya he comido, gracias –respondí, sentándome a su lado y acariciando al animal–. ¿Tardará mucho en llegar Shuuichi?

—No… Una media hora, calculo. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Mi primer instinto fue el de mentirle, pero sus ojos me miraban tristemente y recordé que ya no había nada que ocultar. Ya nos había contado todo lo que sabía, y ya no teníamos por qué tener secretos con ella. Sí, sabía perfectamente que Shuuichi no hubiera querido que se viera involucrada demasiado –ya había sufrido bastante, diría– pero tenía la impresión de que mentirle… Mentirle no iba sino a empeorar las cosas.

—Vamos a… hablar con Botan. Creemos… creemos que puede ayudarnos.

—¿De verdad está allí, Botan? –preguntó mirándome tristemente– ¿Está con nosotros, en este mundo, digo?

—… Bueno.

—Yo… yo no fui la elegida para eliminar la maldición, así que… No, yo no podría verla –añadió.

—Lo siento…

Me sonrió tristemente y me pasó a Sorrow, que había estado medio-dormido. Cuando lo puse en mi regazo, empezó a revolotearse inquietamente, y me pregunté distraídamente por qué todos los animales a mi lado se ponían nerviosos. Logré que se calmara un poco, a la vez que tía Shiori me ofreció una taza de té.

—Yuusuke… –me dijo, sentándose a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, cosa que me sorprendió. Tía Shiori es una buena madre y una buena tía, y le gusta abrazar a sus hijos y a mí de vez en cuando, pero nunca, nunca lo hace de esta manera, con una clara señal de derrota– Hubo una cosa… que no me acordé de deciros.

Se me heló la sangre y la miré.

—Lo recordé ayer, cuando estuve a punto de dormirme… –rió un poco– Me sorprende. Normalmente estas cosas son de las que uno siempre recuerda… Supongo que es porque luego pasaron tantas cosas…

—¿Q-Qué es? –le pregunté, notando cómo se aceleraba mi pulso.

—Mi madre no fue Shizuru.

Hubo un silencio. Sé que debería haberme sorprendido más, haber encontrado la noticia impactante y exigirle más explicaciones: a qué se refería, entonces quién era, cómo se había enterado, pero lo único que pude hacer es quedarme quieto y esperar a que dijera más. Poco a poco, el ritmo de mi corazón se ralentizó y controlé la respiración. Si tengo que decirlo, admitiría que me sentía decepcionado. Había esperado algo grande –eso era grande, pero quiero decir más grande– y… bueno. De no haber sido porque se apoyaba en mí, seguramente me hubiera encogido de hombros.

—Ya lo sabíais –susurró.

—… Lo sospechamos –admití–. Aunque no teníamos muy claro quién… quién no era el padre biológico, por así decirlo.

—Shizuru ya era muy mayor, cariño –me miró sorprendiéndome–. Y estoy segura de que no hace falta que seas Shuuichi para saber que las mujeres dejamos de poder tener hijos a cierta edad, y que a los hombres no les pasa eso. Y Yukina… Yukina era muy joven.

—¿Por qué la llamas Yukina? –le pregunté, sin saber por qué.

—Porque todo esto me lo dijo mi padre mucho después de la muerte de ambas. Me lo contó papá justo antes de suicidarse… Dejé que llamar a Shizuru mi madre, aunque siempre la quise como tal, pero nunca pude llamar a esa muchacha "mamá".

—Ah… ¿Tú y mamá?

—Sí… Atsuko y yo. Botan… Botan seguramente siempre lo supo. Pero apenas les veíamos, en realidad… Pero Botan siempre supo estas cosas…

—¿Mamá… ella lo sabe?

—No… y te agradecería que no se lo contaras… –respondió ella, con una sonrisa. El zorro me sobresaltó, saltando de pronto a su falda– ¿Sabes? Me alegro que lo hayáis traído a casa. Es demasiado manso.

—Demasiado –dije, enfatizando. Tía Shiori rió–. Pero si te hace compañía, me alegro.

Justo entonces sonaron los tintineos de las llaves y se abrió la puerta. Shuuichi nos saludó a ambos (y creo que nos miraba extrañado) y se disculpó diciendo que debía terminar de hacer unas cuentas para el hotel y que enseguida bajaría. Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle si teníamos que cancelar lo de ir a la casa, negó con la cabeza y dijo que solamente tardaría una media hora.

—Podríais ir después de cenar… al menos no iríais con hambre –añadió tía Shiori. Ambos nos miramos y asentimos: después de todo, tenía razón.

Poco antes de terminar de servir la mesa, llamó Hiroshi diciendo que había surgido un imprevisto de última hora y que se quedaría haciendo horas extras; así que terminamos cenando tres. La cena fue ligera, ya que en realidad ninguno de nosotros tenía hambre. Cuando terminamos y pretendíamos recoger las cosas e irnos, Shiori nos detuvo y nos pidió que nos sentáramos un momento más.

—Shuuichi, tengo algo que decirte –dijo, mirándome de reojo. Yo, que ya sabía de qué iba, le asentí. Él, en cambio, la miró extrañada y (quién sabe por qué, de verdad) a mí me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es…?

—Bueno… Sé que es algo que debería haberte contado antes, pero como le he dicho a Yuusuke, no se me ocurrió hasta anoche, muy tarde –se disculpó de nuevo–. Por lo que me ha dicho Yuusuke, ya os lo imaginabais (y a saber cómo y por qué) pero te lo quiero decir yo en persona.

—Sí… –se veía a la legua que mi primo estaba nervioso.

—Yo no soy hija de Shizuru, sino de Yukina.

Shuuichi únicamente frunció el ceño, y tía Shiori suspiró aliviada. Después de un minuto, mi primo confesó haber imaginado que la cosa había sido al revés: que eran las hijas de Shizuru y Koenma, pero cuando ésta le repitió el mismo procedimiento lógico que a mí, se ruborizó y se preguntó en voz alta cómo se le había podido pasar una cosa así.

—Gracias por decírnoslo, mamá.

Y cuando nos levantamos de nuevo para irnos, nos cogió a ambos de las muñecas. Debo admitir que, por entonces, ya estaba impaciente y algo irritado.

—Id con cuidado…

—De acuerdo.

Y finalmente pudimos salir de casa. Montamos en el coche (como siempre, conducía Shuuichi) y durante el rato del viaje estuvimos ambos en silencio. Curiosamente, había encendido la radio, cosa que no solía hacer…

—Estoy intentando no pensar demasiado –dijo de improviso, cuando estábamos ya a tan sólo unos diez minutos más de la casa–. Todo lo que sé- sabemos, todo lo que sabemos me lo he estudiado ya mil veces, lo he memorizado… Y aún así estamos lejos de descubrir nada. Y me he cansado de pensar y pensar, si simplemente no hay una respuesta.

—¿Cómo que no hay una respuesta? –exclamé, atónito– ¡¡Claro que la hay!! ¡Y la tienen Botan y tía Genkai, estoy seguro!

Suspiró.

—Me temo que todo esto va mucho más de lo que puedan saber Botan y tía Genkai, Yuusuke. Piénsalo… ¿qué podrían decirte ellas? Como mucho podrán aclararnos cuatro cosas más sobre nuestro árbol genealógico Yuusuke, pero no hemos venido a eso, no hemos estado investigando todo este tiempo para saber quién es hijo de quién y quién fue el amante de quién. Estamos aquí para otra cosa, estamos aquí por la maldición.

No supe qué responder. Desde que descubrimos lo de la maldición y que estaba relacionado con algo que pasó con la familia, supongo que nos dejamos llevar y simplemente enfocamos mal el tema, como si fuera un solo asunto cuando en realidad eran dos: la maldición por un lado, y el tema-amor-familia-etc. por otro. ¿Cuándo habíamos cometido ese error?

—¿Te das cuenta? –ésa era, claro, una pregunta retórica: claro que me había dado cuenta.

—Sí…

—Debemos… Debemos enfocarnos en la maldición. La familia es importante pero…

—Hicimos una promesa, ya –repliqué, enfadado conmigo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir que no íbamos demasiado mal encaminados… Además… ¿no había sido la misma Botan quién la había alzado, la maldición? Aún así decidí no decir nada.

Aparcamos donde siempre y caminamos hasta la casa.

—¿Has vuelto a traer la cámara? –le pregunté, exasperado, cuando vi que comenzaba a fotografiar (de nuevo) la zona a diestro y siniestro. Él me ignoró hasta que me acerqué a la entrada, cuando me pidió unos momentos más, diciéndome que me esperase– ¿Cuánto vas a tardar esta vez?

—No mucho –replicó él, enfurruñado, obviamente irritado conmigo. Claro que, sinceramente, no le encontraba lógica alguna ni sentido a que quisiera hacer tantas fotos.

—¿Cuánto?

—Yuusuke –comenzó él con ese tono de voz autoritario que todo el mundo obedece, menos yo–. Déjalo. Necesito hacer esto. Las últimas veces que he venido no he podido por… un motivo u otro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? –preguntó. Me había dado cuenta de la pequeña pausa a media frase– Nada. Acabo de acordarme de un par de fotos que saqué cuando lo de Sensui.

—Pues ala, ahora ya no te hacen falta, ¿no? –pero fue inútil intentar disuadirle, iba a salirse con la suya sí o sí.

Hacia las nueve y media de la noche dijo que vale, que entráramos. Le recordé –ya malhumorado– que yo tenía que madrugar. Me ignoró y, cuando insistí, me dijo que él tenía que estar en el hotel a las seis de la mañana y que, como no me callase, se marchaba dejándome atrás. Seguramente no lo dijo en serio, pero decidí que sería mejor callarme. Sacó otra vez el termómetro (que pensé que se había roto) y esta vez me pasó una linterna especial que desprendía una luz azulenca. Sin más demora entramos dentro, ignorando como pudimos el chirrido agónico de los escalones del porche y el grito lastimero de la puerta. Shuuichi parecía haberse acostumbrado ya, pero a mí me recorrió un escalofrío. Aún tenía demasiada vívido el recuerdo de cuando algo me atacó en esa casa.

—Qué mal rollo –comenté, intentando sacarme de encima esa sensación de ahogo.

—La verdad es que sí –asintió mi primo. Miré el termómetro que tenía en su mano: 21 grados centígrados–. Venga.

La casa nos ignoró. Ésta es realmente una forma bastante estúpida de definirlo: ignorarnos, pero creo que acierto. Paseamos por toda la planta baja, nos cubrimos las manos de polvo y llamamos a Botan incontables veces tanto por su nombre real como el que nos dio ella. No nos respondió. Cuando llegamos a la cocina encontramos la puerta a la habitación misteriosa, la claustrofóbica, sin ventanas, sin posible utilidad alguna. Pasé la mano por el pomo e intenté abrirla. No me sorprendió para nada cuando no pude ni girarlo.

—¿Tumbo la puerta de una patada? –pregunté, sólo medio en broma. Shuuichi estaba observando algo en las estanterías.

—No seas id-

—¡¡ARGH!! –exclamé involuntariamente.

Algo, _alguna cosa_, había vibrado.

—¿¡Qué ocurre!? –me preguntó, acercándose a mí, consternado.

Intenté explicarle que la puerta había temblado y me sorprendí cuando me tomó en serio. Ni yo mismo terminé de comprender del todo este fenómeno, pero había pasado eso mismo. La puerta había vibrado, pero no como lo hacen los teléfonos móviles, sino más bien… más bien como lo hace un gato cuando lo acaricias detrás de las orejas, como ronroneando. La cara que ponía Shuuichi era digna de un poema, aunque estoy seguro de que yo mismo también tenía esa cara de besugo.

—No me estás tomando el pelo –la mirada que le envié fue suficiente para aclararle cualquier otra duda.

¡¡_WHAM_!!

Y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, Shuuichi medio encima de mí, y me dolía todo el cuerpo como si –y sin como síes, pues pasó eso mismo– la puerta nos hubiera expulsado al otro lado de la habitación, como si una mano gigante, invisible y hecha de algo intangible nos hubiera abofeteado.

—¿¡Qué coño…!? –pregunté, a la vez que Shuuichi se apartaba y se incorporaba, masajeándose el hombro y temblando como una hoja– ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… –respondió, aunque lo ausente que sonaba me preocupó un poco– No me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

—Hay algo chungo detrás de esa puerta, seguro –le dije, incorporándome–. Dices que aquí sólo hay… bueno, no hay nada –le pregunté, aunque ya me sabía la respuesta. Asintió de todos modos.

—Sólo unos pocos metros cuadrados. Que yo sepa, nadie sabe donde está la llave.

—Llámame friqui y poco original, pero algo me dice que, como en las pelos, lo esencial está aquí detrás.

Shuuichi rió.

—Eso sería un cliché.

Me encogí de hombros y me fregué las manos, empezaba a hacer frío y el recuerdo de algo presionando mi cuello volvió a mi memoria. Miré alrededor y vi que los cristales se habían empezado a empañar y que salía vapor de la boca de Shuuichi. Después de un intentó más de abrir esa puerta (esta vez más cuidadosamente, pero esta vez no pasó nada) salimos al comedor donde ya no hacía frío, sino más bien el ambiente estaba caluroso y húmedo. Me desabroché la camisa e instintivamente quise quitármela, pero me lo repensé. Shuuichi musitó algo como "treinta-y-no-se-cuántos" grados antes de empezar a tomar fotos y hablar solo. Cuando me giré, extrañado, vi que le estaba hablando a una grabadora, y cuando quise preguntarle algo me acalló con la mano.

—… extraño. Impulso forzoso y violento hacia atrás, hasta colisionar la pared contraria. Frío intenso y humedad en la cocina. Después de no aparecer más fenómenos parecidos, la puerta permanece cerrada. En el comedor la temperatura sube a 32 ºC. La humedad se mantiene. Siete fotografías nuevas. Zumbido.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que sí había un zumbido haciendo vibrar el comedor, de forma casi imperceptible pero allí, sin duda. Justo cuando noté todo esto, el ruido incrementó y se me taponaron los oídos. A mi primo parecía haberle pasado lo mismo.

—Zumbido increm–

Tuvo que interrumpirse por la ráfaga de viento helado que atravesó la habitación. Oí que maldecía mientras se guardaba el aparato en su bolsa; supuse que se había estropeado.

—¿Qué coñ–?

—Ha bajado casi 20 ºC en picado –le respondí que eso no era lo que quería preguntale–. Al menos la cámara no se ha estropeado.

—Ya veo –repliqué, aunque no me interesó el dato en absoluto. Me abroché la camisa–. Me pregunto dónde estará Ran… digo, Botan.

—La reacción de la casa es especialmente negativa –respondió–, puede que por eso no pueda manifestarse.

Esa respuesta me puso la piel de gallina. Significaba que habíamos venido para hablar con Botan pero que aquello que intentó matarme nos lo estaba impidiendo. Fantástico. Quise proponer largarnos, pero se lo veía tan concentrado que ni siquiera me creí que aceptara. Además, monstruo o no, esa noche estábamos aquí en busca de respuestas.

—No es exactamente eso.

Tanto mi primo como yo nos sobresaltamos. Era Botan, en lo alto de la escalera, mirándonos tristemente. Por un momento pensé que era Keiko quién nos había hablado y subí un par de escalones hasta detenerme.

—Si se murió aquí –le pregunté–, ¿significa que su alma está atrapada en esta casa?

—¿Quién? –preguntó ella, genuinamente sorprendida.

—Keiko, mi hermana –respondió Shuuichi, mirándome con el ceño fruncido–. La que intentó romper la maldición en nuestra generación.

—Eso es imposible –concluyó ella con una seriedad que nunca había visto en ella–, porque dije que sólo sería uno por generación y…

—¡¡QUÉ MÁS DA ESO!! ¡¡ESTÁ AQUÍ O NO!!

—Yuusuke…

—No lo sé –respondió Botan apresuradamente. Antes de que pudiera pedirle más explicaciones, dijo–. Ni siquiera puedo verlos… ni siquiera quienes son ELLOS.

—Q…

Nos miramos entre nosotros, extrañados. Algo me decía que estábamos a punto de enterarnos de algo muy importante y seguramente, por como estaban yendo las cosas últimamente, igual de desagradable. Y tenía mucha, mucha razón.

—No lo entiendo.

—No sabes quienes son ELLOS… –repitió mi primo, como si repitiéndolo muchas veces fuera a encontrarle sentido– ELLOS… Pero… ¿acaso no levantaste tú esa maldición?

—¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición? –exclamó ella, atónita, dejándonos a los dos sin habla– Yo no eché ninguna maldición…

—¡Tú eres Ômoto Botan, tú fuiste quién…!

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡No, no fue eso!! Fue un sacrificio… –respondió– Admito que no esperaba morirme pero… si así logro que se descubra quién fue el asesino…

—¿Qué asesino?

—¡¡YUUSUKE!! ¡¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA MALDICIÓN!!

—¡¡QUE NO FUE NINGUNA MALDICIÓN!! –gritó Botan, sonando verdaderamente asustada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero ni eso fue suficiente para hacerme desistir de gritar yo también.

—¡¡SILENCIO!! –grité finalmente, harto. Me sorprendió que se callaran, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentirme aliviado.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shuuichi una vez recuperado. Vi que intentó fulminarme con la mirada, pero no logró ni hacerme pestañear.

Botan estaba llorando y me sentí culpable, inconscientemente me acerqué a ella para consolarla como fuera, recordando demasiado tarde que estaba muerta cuando ella se apartó violentamente de mi lado, sollozando. Shuu me gritó algo, pero no le hice caso e intenté calmarla como fuera, recordando como podía lo que le decía a Keiko cuando ésta se despertaba de una pesadilla.

—Así que tenías razón –dije una vez Botan recuperaba la compostura–. La maldi-- digo, hechizo… no tiene nada que ver con los asesinatos.

—Ya… –replicó mi primo–, pero Botan… ¿cómo podemos "romper" tu hechizo?

—N-no lo sé… –contestó ella mordiéndose el labio– Creo que… creo que no se puede. Yo quise que se revelara el misterio de esa nochevieja… Y-Yo no pretendía…

Logré calmarla antes de que rompiera a llorar de nuevo, pero me di cuenta de que estaba temblando como una hoja, aunque la temperatura de la casa se mantenía, por una vez en toda la noche, estable.

—Por favor, Botan… –le dije, acercándome a ella lentamente, como si fuera un animalillo asustado, con las manos alzadas para que supiera que no iba a tocarla– Comienza desde el principio.

Miró a Shuuichi, que asintió. Ella comenzó entonces su relato.

—Vi--vinimos a vivir aquí el año 1964, mi padre y yo, digo –asentimos–. En teoría iba a ser temporal, pero… mi padre estaba enamorado de Kuwabara Shizuru, y ella de él… así que terminamos quedándonos para siempre. Yo era muy pequeña, pero me dijeron que no contara nada de esto ni a Shiori ni a Atsuko, que ellas no podían saber nada. Y como realmente no me importaba, terminé olvidándolo, y creo que sólo Shiori llegó a sospechar nada… pero bueno.

»Yo… yo era muy feliz, ¿sabéis? –insistió, mordiéndose el labio, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Iba a insistirle, pero Shuuichi me acalló con un gesto, me dijo que le diera tiempo–. Mi… mi madre se llamaba Ayame y murió dándome a luz, por complicaciones, o algo, creo. Así que hasta que nos fuimos a vivir con los Kuwabara, éramos tan sólo mi padre y yo, y él trabajaba muchísimo, y mi cuidadora era cruel. A-Así que vivir con los Kuwabara fue… como una bendición. La señora Shizuru era muy buena conmigo, igual que el señor Kazuma y la señorita Yukina. Y Shiori y Atsuko eran como hermanas para mí. Me daba igual que mi padre hubiera dejado atrás el recuerdo de mi madre mientras viviéramos con todos ellos. Me gustaba mucho la señora Shizuru, muchísimo.

»Y, entonces, en el 68, ocurrió todo eso. Primero fue la señorita Yukina, después fue el señor Hiei y finalmente el señor Kurama… y el señor Kazuma--él insistió que se trataba de un asesinato. ¡¡Y yo sé que es verdad!! El señor Kazuma nunca, nunca mentía. Y mi padre lo sabía, mi padre lo supo siempre. Siempre me lo dijo, me prometió que él encontraría al culpable que había roto nuestra nueva familia. Lo hizo por el señor Kazuma… porque él estaba destrozado. Fue mi padre quién nos sacó adelante hasta que--que –los sollozos hicieron imposible que continuara hablando.

Pasó un rato casi eterno. Shuuichi dijo que sacaría más fotos, y yo me quedé con ella. No recuerdo bien qué le dije, pero para cuando volvió Shuuichi ya se había calmado y secado las lágrimas. Se disculpó.

»Primero fue… fue… mi padre –me sorprendió que esta vez no llorara, pero más atónito aún me quedé con la resignación de su voz–. Y después la señora Shizuru, después el prometido de la señorita Genkai… y para cuando se casó Shiori, se había suicidado el señor Kazuma. Shiori… ella quería dejarlo todo atrás, pero ni Atsuko ni yo pudimos. Siempre supimos que tenían razón, que fue un asesinato, y que eso fue lo que desencadenó toda la desgracia. Aún a día de hoy lo sé. Y vinimos aquí esa noche… y… bueno. Ahí comenzó todo. Conjuré un hechizo que me mató, y no sé qué pasó. No puedo dejar esta casa, pero me da igual. Hay… cosas… ELLOS… pero no pueden herirme, no pueden verme ni oírme, pero yo a ellos sí, a ratos.

—¿La conoces, a Keiko? –preguntó Shuuichi.

—Esa chica joven… Morena –asintió ella–. Intenté avisarla… Pero no pude hacer nada. Lo siento. Lo siento tantísimo…

¿Qué podía contestarle? No sabía qué decirle, y aún hoy no tengo muy claro si hay una respuesta a esto. Saber que… saber que mi adorada prima había muerto víctima de una maldición ya de por sí es grave, pero saber que esa maldición ni siquiera había sido diseñada para matarla… Era muy distinto enfrentarse a una maldición maligna y a espectros malignos que a un hechizo mal hecho donde no sabes quiénes son los buenos ni quiénes son los malos. Porque… Botan no era mala, comprendí que se había dejado llevar por la tristeza, pero ella habías sido quién había atraído a Keiko a la trampa.

Miré a Shuuichi, y sé que estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. Ambos queríamos culpar a Botan de lo sucedido, pero tanto a él como a mí, algo nos lo impedía.

—Nosotros… hemos venido aquí para romper la maldición, el hechizo, o lo que sea –dijo Shuuichi, con el ceño fruncido–. No hemos venido en ningún momento a descubrir si hay o no un asesino ni los engaños amorosos de nadie. Pero tú dijiste que habías alzado la maldi--el hechizo para que alguien finalmente descubriera quién les había asesinado, al menos, a Yukina.

—Sí… El culpable de toda la tragedia…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo –intervine, frunciendo el ceño–. Tú dices que hay unos ELLOS, ¿verdad? Pero nunca nos has dicho QUIÉNES son.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto a alguien aterrorizado? Envuelto de un horror tan evidente que se te hiela la sangre de las venas, una mera expresión que es capaz de convertir todo sentimiento lógico en el instinto básico de supervivencia que le obliga a querer salir huyendo… Esa fue la impresión que me causó Botan, y admito que me sorprendió. Después de todo, ella misma nos había estado hablando de que había unos ELLOS en la casa, y no alcanzaba comprender por qué se asustaba tanto cuando les preguntaba quiénes eran en realidad. Si no hubiera sido porque sabíamos que ella ya estaba muerta, me hubiera preocupado que sufriera un infarto allí mismo.

—No sé quienes son –insistió, su voz más aguda que de costumbre–. ¡No lo sé! A veces les veo y les oigo, pero sólo son sombras… ¡¡No sé quienes son!!

—¡¡Pero si sois todos fantasmas!! –exclamé, sin acabar de creerme lo que decía.

—¡¡NO ES VERDAD!! –chilló ella, como si odiase esa palabra– ¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!

—Puede que… puede que tengas razón, Botan –dijo Shuuichi frunciendo el ceño, con la voz pasiva y relajada–. Si no recuerdo mal, en el diario de Keiko había algo escrito…

—Muy listo, habían muchas cos--

Shuuichi me fulminó con la mirada.

—Se ve que hay una diferencia importante entre lo que es un espectro y un fantasma. Podría decirse que son dos entidades totalmente distintas…, si no recuerdo mal, los espectros suelen ser más violentos que los fantasmas, que sólo moran un lugar. Eso explicaría que pese a que estuvieses aquí todo este tiempo, no pudieras realmente llegar a verlos… lo que implica que, o tu hechizo les trajo a esta casa después de morir, o estaban aquí y en paz y les despertaste, pues antes del 69 no está documentado ningún hecho paranormal relevante.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Shuuichi? –premié.

—Quiero decir, Yuusuke –dijo, haciendo hincapié en mi nombre–, que debemos hacer lo que dijo Botan que hiciéramos.

—Descubrir quién asesinó a Yukina…

—Así que, en contra de todas mis expectativas, sí va a ser necesario una inspección profunda de las relaciones sentimentales de nuestros antepasados, pues el criminal puede incluso haber muerto de edad madura.

—¿¡Y cómo vamos a…!?

En realidad yo ya conocía la respuesta. Hice ademán de despedirme de Botan y exigirle a Shuuichi que condujera hasta la casa de tía Genkai (¡¡y qué más daba la hora!!) cuando, en contra de todas mis expectativas, oí un débil susurro de una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Yuusuke…? ¿¡Hermano!?

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Si soy completamente honesta, debo admitir que no sé cómo continuar la historia. Sí sé cómo acabará y tengo todos los cabos sueltos atados en un rincón perdido de mi mente, el problema es continuar a partir de éste punto.

Cuando lo tenga decidido, actualizaré. No creo que tarde más de lo habitual, por eso.

¡¡Un saludo a todos!! ¡¡Los reviews son agradecidos!!


End file.
